Antes del Paraíso
by AnnieMendoza
Summary: Betty y Armando se confesaron su amor frente a toda la empresa. Ahora viene el felices para siempre, ¿cierto? Esta historia cubre el periodo entre la confesión de amor y la boda. No todo fue tan fácil en el desenlace de esta historia de amor. BettyxArmando.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! He visto que no hay muchos fanfictions (sobrevivientes) de YSBLF debido a la eliminación de algunos foros de inicios del año 2k. Así que estoy tratando de crear mis propios fanfics para llenar ese vacío.

Cabe destacar que YSBLF no es mía, sino del grandioso Fernando Gaitán (QEPD) que nos hizo soñar con su ingenio y creatividad. Sin más preámbulos, les presento el primer capítulo de mi historia Antes del Paraíso. Esta se da en el periodo en que Betty y Armando se confiesan su amor y en el momento en que deciden casarse. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** ¿Felices para siempre?

El sueño se hizo realidad. Ambos, tomados de la mano, aún no podían creer que estaban juntos. Cruzaban miradas furtivas, tímidas, hacia el otro. Esto era básicamente parte de la naturaleza de Beatriz, pero no la de Armando. Se sentía como un adolescente ante su primer amor. Aquel que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, que las hormonas llegaran a niveles desesperados. Él, que junto a su ex-mejor amigo iba de caza y conquistaba a las mujeres más cotizadas de Colombia, sin importar su estado civil o personal, se encontraba tan nervioso como aquella vez que tomó la mano de su primera novia.

Sin embargo, esa reacción no era para menos. Acababan de hablar con el padre de Beatriz, Don Hermes Pinzón Galarza, distinguido señor de clase media quien sentía orgullo por su ascendencia y por los valores familiares que los caracterizaba. Él había observado cómo, frente a toda la empresa, su única hija se besuqueaba con quien era su jefe. Siempre la cuidó como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Era casi como un cristal que requería su protección para no resquebrajarse. Verla ahí, con otro que fuera a ocupar su lugar de protector, dando muestras de afecto en público cuando debía ser algo privado, y encima de todo sin pasar por el debido ritual de cortejo, le parecía algo inaudito e imposible. Don Hermes escuchó la historia de boca de sus protagonistas. Le parecía inverosímil, pero no porque no pudiera ser cierta, sino porque no quería creerla. Sin embargo, ante su hija quien solo le había traído orgullo, y ante tan distinguido caballero de buena familia, quien había profesado el amor que sentía por su hija ante tantos testigos, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que estaba sucediendo todo esto. Resignado, se incorporó en la silla en que estaba sentado escuchando a la pareja frente a él en el sillón marrón.

\- Está bien, doctor- dijo Don Hermes levantándose de la silla y extendiendo su mano a Armando. Este se levantó dubitativo junto con Beatriz y estrechó la mano de su ahora suegro. Don Hermes, sin aflojar el apretón, continuó hablando.

– Como usted sabe, a mi hija la hemos criado con los más altos valores y estándares familiares. De igual forma, Betty es muy brillante, la mejor de su clase siempre. Por lo tanto yo confío en su criterio y sé de que la decisión de tenerlo como compañero no está fuera del mismo. De hecho, como lo conozco a usted y a su excelentísimo padre, Don Roberto, estoy seguro que mi niña no puede estar en mejores manos.

Betty y Armando sonrieron ante las palabras de Don Hermes. No obstante, este aún no soltaba la mano de Armando, mirándolo fijamente y poniendo nerviosos a la pareja frente a él. Finalmente, dio un suspiro y soltó la mano de su yerno y colocó sus manos unidas detrás de su espalda. Intercalaba miradas entre Armando y Betty para finalmente dirigirse a la última.

\- Bueno, mija, me retiro para dejarlos hablando -Don Hermes levanta un dedo hacia su hija -¡Hablando! Y recuerde de que, aunque la niña ahora tiene novio, sigue siendo una niña de su casa y no puede llegar a la hora que se le dé la gana. Así de que la espero temprano. Con permiso, muchachos.

Don Hermes les dio una mirada a cada uno como gesto de despedida y se dirigió a la puerta. Al llegar al abrirla, volteó en el marco de la misma para darles una última mirada y, finalmente, salió, cerrando la puerta tras él. Como si hubiese sido ensayado, Armando y Betty se sentaron en el sofá soltando el aire que llevaban aguantado en señal de alivio. Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo a mirarse y soltaron carcajada tras carcajada, liberando todo el estrés y los nervios que habían sentido durante el transcurso de la tarde. Una vez que las risas mermaron, Armando dio un suspiro y tomó una de las manos de Betty, acariciándola con un beso. Esto llamó la atención de Betty quien volteó a mirarlo.

\- Mi Betty, no sabe cuánto deseaba que esto pasaba. Aún no me lo creo. Siento que en cualquier momento voy a despertar y no estará más a mi lado- confesó Armando, tomando con ambas manos la de Betty y subiéndola para darle un suave beso en el dorso.

Betty tomó ambas manos de Armando, contemplándolas un momento, para luego subir los ojos y encontrar su mirada.

\- Doctor…-Armando interrumpió a Betty.

\- No, Beatriz, no me llame así. Llámeme Armando, mi amor, tinieblo, lo que quiera, pero no Doctor – bromeó causándole un leve rubor y una pequeña risa nerviosa a Betty.

\- Armando – dijo Betty aún sonrojada, - para mí también es muy difícil de creer. Tiene que entender que fue muy difícil para mí reconocer que sus sentimientos eran reales. Estaba muy herida y sus palabras de amor me trasladaban a la infame carta que ambos conocemos.

Ante estas palabras, Armando hizo un gesto de dolor y remordimiento que no pasó desapercibido por Betty.

\- Lamento causarle alguna incomodidad, pero necesitamos hablar de esto – comentó Betty antes de hacer una pausa y respirar profundamente.

\- Ya sabe que yo lo amo, profundamente. Nunca pude dejar de hacerlo, aún cuando mi mente me gritaba que no debía hacerlo. Yo quiero creer en usted, quiero ser feliz a su lado, pero tiene que saber que quizá tenga alguna duda, sea consciente o inconscientemente. Las heridas están cerrando, pero siguen sensibles. Esto va a requerir mucho amor y mucha paciencia, pero quiero intentarlo y hacerlo funcionar con todo mi corazón y toda mi voluntad.

Armando miraba atentamente a Betty, examinando todo su rostro. Finalmente, soltó una de sus manos y limpió una lágrima furtiva que corría por su mejilla. Acercó su rostro y la besó con ternura y amor. Apoyo su frente contra la de ella y tomó su cabeza con suavidad con ambas manos.

\- Betty, yo entiendo y no sabe lo agradecido que estoy con Dios, con la vida, y sobre todo con usted, por permitirme esta nueva oportunidad. La amo, con todo lo que soy y lo que tengo, y le prometo que haré todo lo posible y lo imposible para probarle que este que ve aquí es un nuevo Armando que las circunstancias crearon, que usted creó. Besaré cada duda que tenga, amaré cada herida que tenga su alma hasta que sanen, hasta que pueda confiar plenamente en mí. La amo, Betty; la amo.

Armando acercó los labios de Betty a los suyos y le entregó en aquel beso todas las promesas de amor que le había hecho. Betty lo abrazó con cierta desesperación, lo cual convirtió el fervor del beso en pasión acumulada. En aquella oficina que había sido testigo de la evolución de su amor y del dolor de la desencanto, sirvió de escenario para el renacer de la esperanza de una nueva vida juntos.

Marcela estaba anestesiada. Encerrada en su oficina, no podía evitar revivir la noche en que terminó su relación de cuatro años con Armando ni el rostro con duda, pero esperanzado de Beatriz al contarle que Armando estaba enamorado de ella. Sentía que había dedicado por varios años un gran esfuerzo a un hombre que era un espejismo, una idealización de su mente. Ese hombre enamorado de ella fue producto de su fe y su deseo de convertirlo en realidad. Mirando al pasado, se dio cuenta que Armando jamás hizo ni vivió por ella lo que le sucedió con Beatriz. Nunca se castigó por las miles de infidelidades ni por las incontables noches que la hizo sufrir. Aún así, a pesar de toda esta carga del pasado que llevaba consigo, conservaba la esperanza de volver con quien ella consideraba el hombre de su vida, hasta que la vida la puso frente a una decisión inevitable. Debía elegir entre dos amores: el amor de un hombre que no la amaba y el amor a la empresa a la cual vio desde sus inicios. Sus padres y los Mendoza se asociaron hace más de 30 años para crear Ecomoda. Empezaron con una pequeña tienda en el centro de la ciudad, donde ella iba desde niña, sintiéndose tan dueña y responsable como sus fundadores. En ella aprendió sobre el negocio de la moda, trabajó hombro a hombro con sus padres, en la forma en la que puede hacerlo una niña y luego una adolescente, porque veía lo importante que era la empresa para su padre. Ni siquiera sus hermanos estuvieron tanto tiempo en la empresa de niños como lo estuvo ella. Al fallecer sus padres en aquel trágico accidente, su refugio fue la empresa. En cada pared, en cada empleado, en cada éxito que cosechaba la empresa, fue capaz de ver el rostro de sus padres, orgullosos de la labor que estaba haciendo. Sentía el amor profundo que solo la familia puede proveer. El legado y la memoria de sus padres latían en cada rincón de la empresa. Si había un amor más grande que el que ella sentía por Armando, ese era el amor a sus padres y a Ecomoda. Si era necesario elegir, no había duda.

Tenía el corazón destrozado y la piel adormecida. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Ecomoda es su herencia, es el alma y espíritu de sus padres y de todos los empleados que hicieron de ella una realidad. No podía permitir que su hermano Daniel destruyera algo tan valioso, tan sagrado para ella. Marcela respiró profundo, soltando el último gemido acompañado de lágrimas que bañaron su rostro ya hinchado de tanto llorar. Se limpió los ojos y las mejillas y se sentó frente al computador. Si ya había tomado la decisión de dejar ir a Armando, no podía quedarse ahí, por lo menos no mientras todo estuviese tan fresco y su herida aún sangrando. Los leones se alejan para lamerse las heridas, para que nadie los vea vulnerables. Ella debía hacer lo mismo. Decidida, empezó a teclear rápidamente, como si deseara aprovechar el impulso que la hizo hacerlo. Luego de un par de minutos, cesó el tecleo y leyó lo que había escrito para dar su aprobación definitiva. Imprimió ocho copias para repartir entre los ejecutivos y la junta directiva de la empresa. Pensó en decirle a su mejor amiga y secretaria, Patricia Fernández, que las doblara, metiera en sobres y entregara; pero decidió mejor hacerlo ella. Por mucho que quisiera a su amiga, sabía que no era precisamente eficiente y tampoco obraba con la mayor celeridad. Preparó los sobres y posteriormente escribió a puño y letra el nombre del destinatario. Tuvo que parar momentáneamente para tomar fuerzas antes de escribir los nombres de Betty y Armando en sus respectivos sobres. Una vez terminó, lo tomó y salió de su oficina.

Al salir vio, como siempre, los puestos de las secretarias vacíos, incluyendo el de Patricia. Esto le hubiese molestado en otro momento, pero en el presente agradecía la oportunidad de no tener que explicar el contenido del sobre. Fue a cada puesto a dejar el sobre para sus respectivos jefes, colocando también en el de presidencia los de la junta directiva. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó que alguien venía cerca.

\- Marce, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué estás en el puesto de Pechugín?- preguntó con sorna Patricia Fernández, refiriéndose de forma despectiva a la secretaria de presidencia.

Marcela volteó a ver a su amiga y se dio cuenta que esta llevaba en sus manos su bolsito de maquilaje y tocaba su cabello constantemente. Frunció un poco el entrecejo y la miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué crees que hago, Patricia? Estoy haciendo lo que tú deberías estar haciendo – recalcó Marcela tomando uno de los sobres para señalarla y luego volvió a dejarlas sobre el escritorio, - pero no te preocupes, ya pronto te liberas del estrés de hacer tu trabajo.

Patricia abrió los ojos en alerta tras escuchar las palabras de su amigas. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿La iba a despedir? ¡No, Marce no podía hacer eso! ¡Ella necesitaba trabajar! Además, ¿en qué otro lugar iba a conseguir un trabajo que le pagara lo que le están pagando? Aún le faltaba conseguirse el marido rico. Ella no podía hacerle esto.

\- ¡Marce, no! Por favor, mira que pongo ya a trabajar, me quedo hasta tarde; ¡pero, por favor no me despidas, Marce!- rogó desesperada a su amiga juntando las manos.

\- Tranquila, Patricia, que no te voy a despedir – dijo Marcela para el alivio momentáneo de Patricia, – la que se va soy yo.

Dicho esto, se fue caminando hacia su oficina con pasos firmes. Patricia, tratando de comprender lo que su amiga le había dicho, la siguió premurosa y, una vez que entraron a la oficina, cerró la puerta tras ella.

\- Marce, ¿cómo así que te vas? ¡No me puedes dejar sola en este nido de víboras, Marce! ¡Me van a comer viva, me van a despedazar! ¿Quieres ver a tu mejor amiga en la más completa miseria?

\- Patricia, lo lamento, pero no me puedo quedar. Necesito irme.

Marcela tomó su cartera y salió de su oficina obviando a Patricia. Esta última corrió tras de ella, fue a su escritorio y tomó su abrigo y su cartera. Atajó a Marcela por el brazo para detener su marcha. Marcela se volteó y vio a su amiga quien la miraba con ojos enormes, respirando agitada. A su vez, Marcela suspiró. Entendió que su auto exilio no iba a ser solitario. Tendría su cola rubia tras ella. Aún si fuese por conveniencia, sabía que su amiga nunca la abandonaría. Dio una medio sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras se resignaba a la compañía de su mejor amiga.

La fría mañana bogotana despertó a los habitantes de la ciudad. Las calles estaban inundadas de personas con abrigos gruesos para contrarrestar la falta de calor y el sol que aún estaba calentando la temperatura. A pesar de esto, dos personas se levantaron con un calor que irradiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Betty y Armando, en sus respectivos hogares, sentían la calidez de los recuerdos vividos el día anterior. Una nueva vida acababa de empezar y, aunque estaban nerviosos, ninguno podía contener la emoción de saber que se iban a encontrar nuevamente en la empresa hoy, esta vez como novios.

La primera en llegar fue Betty. Irradiaba alegría por sus poros, contagiando a quien la vio pasar a esa tan temprana hora en su oficina. Aura María, su secretaria, aún no había llegado por lo que fue directo a su oficina a retomar el trabajo que ayer se vio interrumpido por su reconciliación con Armando. Estaban muy cerca de llegar al punto de equilibrio y de pagar sus deudas, por lo cual debía estar más pendiente que nunca de los ingresos de la colección que acababan de lanzar. Iba a empezar a teclear cuando decidió darse un momento antes de iniciar su trabajo. Abrió en su computadora un archivo que mantenía oculto bajo contraseña. Lentamente se fue cargando en la pantalla la foto de Armando. Había grabado la misma en un disquete antes de partir. Por más que lo intentó, no encontraba la fuerza para borrar el archivo. En ese momento se encontraba agradecida se no haberlo hecho. Tomó una actitud contemplativa mientras admiraba a través de la foto el rostro del hombre que amaba. Respiró profundo y soltó un suspiro lleno de emociones. Debía trabajar, le prometió a Don Roberto y a ella misma sacar a Ecomoda del enredo jurídico y financiero en que ella en parte los había metido. Estaban muy cerca de la meta, por lo cual debía trabajar aún más duro. Minimizó la ventana de la foto y se dispuso a trabajar.

Un par de minutos más tardes, se escucharon unos golpes a la puerta de la oficina. Esto llamó la atención de Betty quien, al levantar la mirada, vio asomada a su secretaria.

\- ¿Quiubo, Betty? Llegó muy temprano el día de hoy- recalcó Aura María.

-¿Quiubo, Aura María? Sí, es que dejé muchas cosas pendientes ayer, así que decidí venir temprano a adelantar.

\- ¡Uy, sí, mija, pero nadie la culpa, oyó!- respondió soltando una pequeña risa en complicidad, entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta para irse a sentar frente a su jefa.

\- A ver, cuente. ¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Qué hicieron? ¡Seguro la pasaron muy rico anoche! Después de la pelea siempre viene: ¡Fo-go-si-dad!- continuó Aura María riendo a carcajadas.

Betty se sonrojó y emitió una risa avergonzada antes de contestarle a su amiga.

-No, fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas. ¿Sí recuerda que mi papá nos vio en producción y habló después con nosotros?- preguntó Betty. Aura María asintió insistiendo para que prosiguiera.

-Pues, estuvo llame que llame a mi celular e incluso al de Armando; preguntando a qué hora iba a llegar a casa. Nos tocó ir a comer y luego ir cada uno a su casa. Fue un día complejo, así que preferimos no presionar tanto.

-¡Uy, mija! Pero no demore tanto en matar ese caso que después se enfría, ¡y es un plato que se come caliente! – dijo Aura María con picardía, haciendo sonrojar más a Betty de lo que estaba.

-Aura María, creo que lo mejor es que sigamos trabajando. Tráigame los últimos reportes de venta, tanto de la colección pasada como de la nueva y la correspondencia, por favor- ordenó

Betty, cambiando el tema y tono de la conversación a uno más laboral.

-Como ordene, jefa.

Aura María se levantó arreglándose la minifalda, dándole una sonrisa a Betty para luego salir de la oficina. Un par de minutos más tarde, tocan nuevamente a la puerta, sacando a Betty de su ensimismamiento.

-Pase- dijo Betty sin levantar la mirada de los documentos que estaba leyendo.

Unas carpetas son colocadas suavemente en su escritorio, permitiéndole ver las manos que reconocería de inmediato. Levantó la mirada y vio a Armando quien le sonreía con ternura.

-Buenos días, mi doctora. Aquí le manda su secretaria los informes que pidió y los sobres con su correspondencia. Creo que por tan buen trabajo el mensajero se merece una recompensa de parte suya- concluyó coqueto Armando.

Betty se paró de su silla y dio la vuelta a su escritorio para sentarse en este y colocarse frente a Armando.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Qué sugiere que le entregue como recompensa al mensajero?-preguntó a Armando mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro.

\- Bueno-Armando profirió alargando la primera sílaba mientras tomaba de la cintura a Betty,- yo creo que lo mejor será un regalo personal,único...algo como un beso de la presidente de Ecomoda,¿no cree?

Armando miraba los labios de Betty y luego subía a ver sus ojos, en un juego de provocación. No obstante, cuando ya el beso parecía inminente, Betty volteó su rostro hacia la derecha, aterrizando los labios de Armando en su mejilla lo cual lo dejó desconcertado.

\- Está bien,si considera que eso es lo correcto-dijo Betty con un tono juguetón mientras se separaba un poco de Armando para mirarlo a los ojos,- vaya, llámeme a Freddy, que le tengo muchas cuentas de mensajería más, ¡se me ocurre algo! Como estamos en plan de austeridad, creo que le puedo decir que sus pagos por el servicio de mensajería ya no serán en dinero, sino en besos. ¡Qué buena idea, Don Armando!

Dicho esto, se intentó alejar de un sorprendido, pero divertido Armando quien no permitió que eso pasara y la atrajo hacía el, besando dulcemente su cuello.

-¡No, mi doctora, ese pago solo se lo puede dar a cambio de mensajería a su novio!

Besó un camino del cuello hasta su boca, empezando por tiernos besos que poco a poco se fueron tornando apasionados. Fue el mismo Armando quien puso un alto al afecto, respirando profundamente antes de alejarse de Betty.

-¡Uf, doctora! Creo que necesitamos parar aquí porque lo que me gustaría hacerle no es conducta profesional

Betty rió avergonzada mientras dió un empujón cariñoso a Armando en el pecho, quien aprovechó para tomar su mano y besarla antes de soltarla.

\- Creo que es lo más apropiado - respondió Betty mientras retomaba el asiento detrás de su escritorio.

\- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche, Betty?- preguntó Armando sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de presidencia.

\- Muy bien. Dormí como hace tiempo no lo hacía-contestó Betty mmirando a su novio con ternura,-¿y tú?

\- También. No recuerdo la última vez en que mi mente estuvo en paz como el día de ayer - Armando tomó las manos de Betty en el escritorio y las contempló un rato hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-¿Un sobre escrito a mano?- comentó Armando intrigado mientras veía el sobre sobre la mesa.

Betty soltó una de sus manos y acercó los sobres hacia ella, sin levantarlo de la mesa.

-Sí, pero no es solo uno, son varios - Betty los tomó y leyó lo que había escrito en ellos,- con los nombres de la jura directiva y el mío.

\- Permíteme uno, por favor.

Armando tomó el sobre con el nombre de Betty y lo analizó por un momento. Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa mientras le regresaba el sobre a su dueña, quien lo tomó extrañada.

\- Betty, esta es la letra de Marcela.

Betty abrió el sobre apurada, sus nerviosos dedos tomando más tiempo del necesario. Una vez abierto, retiró la carta dentro de este y leyó rápidamente el contenido. A medida que lo iba leyendo su rostro reflejaba mayor preocupación.

\- ¿Betty, qué sucede? ¿Algo está mal con Marcela? ¿Te está insultando? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Armando, tomando poco tiempo entre cada pregunta.

Betty bajó la carta y miró fijamente a Armando antes de responderle.

\- Armando, Marcela renunció. Se fue de Ecomoda.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos!

Estoy gratamente sorprendida por todos los reviews y favoritos de esta historia. Originalmente la había escrito como un experimento, para tantear si habían más personas que, como yo, estaban buscando fanfics de YSBLF, pero no encontraban muchos. Luego dejé la historia de lado por el trabajo, la pandemia, la cuarentena, en fin... ¡Pero regresé! Trataré de ser más constante.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. No hay tanta interacción entre Armando y Betty, pero ojalá les agrade el rumbo que va tomando la historia.

Un abrazo a todos y espero que estén bien y sanos durante este momento tan difícil. Cuídense mucho.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Nuevos escenarios.

Marcela Valencia estaba en su apartamento tratando de liberar el espacio de recuerdos mientras empacaba. Tenía una bolsa negra de basura al lado de su cama, mientras que sobre esta tenía una maleta abierta con ropa a medio doblar dentro de ella. Todo había sido arrojado de forma un poco violenta, para tratar de controlar los espasmos que le entraban en el cuerpo como residuo de un día anterior terrible y una noche en vela, con emociones encontradas dentro de sí, tratando de no ponerle nombre a ninguna de estas.

Vio la bolsa de basura repleta y la maleta a reventar. Trató de cerrar ambas, pero la cantidad de cosas que albergaban en sí no le permitía realizarlo. Agotada y a punto de llorar, decidió dejar el trabajo a un lado y recostarse en el poco espacio que tenía en su cama. Miró al techo, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en blanco, pero fallando en el intento. Cada detalle de su techo tenía impregnado la presencia de Armando en su apartamento. Todas las noches que pasó con él en aquel recinto, con besos y promesas falsas; con gemidos y roces eróticos por compromiso. Por primera vez pudo darse cuenta de que estaba realmente sola. No tenía a sus padres para aconsejarla, sus hermanos velaban cada uno por sus propios intereses. Los únicos que se preocupaban por ella, quienes realmente confiaban en ella y la amaban, eran los padres de Armando. Los señores Mendoza eran casi unos padres para ella y para sus hermanos luego de la muerte de sus padres verdaderos. Siempre estuvieron pendientes de todo lo que ella necesitara y la acogieron en los días más difíciles de su vida con un amor incondicional. Ahora, los perdió. Junto a la pérdida de Armando en su vida tenía que afrontar la pérdida de sus segundos padres. El corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que empezaba a dolerle el pecho. La realización de esto fue tan dolorosa como el haber terminado su relación con Armando. Dejó que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, inmóvil por el dolor y la tristeza que pesaban sobre ella. Quedó mirando al techo, vacía, hasta que sonó su teléfono celular.

Marcela extendió la mano para buscarlo entre la cama, pero no lo halló. Se levantó con mucha lentitud, siguiendo el sonido del teléfono hasta encontrarlo en la mesita de noche. Lo tomó con calma mientras veía quién llamaba. Vio que tenía más de una llamada perdida del mismo número tan conocido para ella. Pareciese que los hubiese llamado con el pensamiento. Seguramente Roberto y Margarita, los padres de Armando, ya se habían enterado de su renuncia. Masajeó un poco su sien para calmar el incipiente dolor de cabeza tras haber llorado y levantó el teléfono a su oreja para poder contestar.

\- ¿Aló?

\- ¿Marcela, hija? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz de mujer preocupada a través del teléfono.

\- Hola, Margarita – respondió Marcela, con un poco de ternura a través de su tristeza. – No, no lo estoy, pero sigo aquí, viva.

\- Mi amor, escúchame – rogó Margarita a través del teléfono, - necesitaba hablar contigo. ¿Es cierto que renunciaste a Ecomoda?

\- Sí, Margarita. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Definitivamente sobraba en la ecuación y no iba a quedarme siendo una mártir en medio de todo este enredo. Estoy muy adolorida, cansada, enferma, de todo esto que está pasando. Quedarme ahí hubiese sido un suicidio.

Tras las palabras de Marcela, el silencio tomó parte de la conversación. Finalmente, Margarita tomó valor para responder a lo anterior.

\- Marcela, yo no quiero que te sientas ajena a esta empresa. Sabes muy bien que esto es tan tuyo como del resto de los accionistas, incluso me atrevería a decir que más tuyo que de ellos. Tú has vivido esta empresa, la has trabajado y sufrido, tú eres parte de la historia de Ecomoda. No, mi amor; no puedo permitir que te vayas así abandonando algo que forma parte de quien eres.

\- Margarita – respiró profundamente Marcela tratando de calmar las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos, - Ecomoda es y siempre será mi empresa, pero no puedo quedarme allá viendo cómo aquel que creía era mi sueño de toda mi vida, estar con Armando, se cumple para otra persona; alguien a quien yo tenía por infravalorada. Casualmente, porque amo a mi empresa más que a mi orgullo, he dado un paso al lado para que puedan seguir trabajando por ella y sacándola de sus deudas; pero no puedo quedarme ahí fingiendo que nada pasó. Sería prácticamente un suicidio porque me destruiría poco a poco. Necesito irme.

Margarita meditó un momento en la línea, considerando qué decirle a su ex nuera. Finalmente, luego de unos cuantos minutos que parecieron horas, tomó una decisión y lanzó la propuesta a Marcela.

\- Marcela, ¿qué tal si te vas un rato a Palm Beach o a Miami? Tú más que nadie sabes que allá tenemos un punto de venta. También están las bodegas que surten a las boutiques del área. Podrías ser la encargada de esta región y del punto de venta. Así te tomas un momento para ti, no estás dentro de la empresa como tal, pero mantienes aún tu liderazgo dentro de ella. ¿Qué tal te suena?

\- A decir verdad, Margarita, pensaba irme a pasar una temporada con María Beatriz a Río, ya que está en una etapa brasileña actualmente – dijo Marcela riendo ligeramente al pensar en su hermana, - pero pensándolo bien, creo que me conviene más lo que me has presentado. Voy un par de meses y veré qué tal me va con todo. Solo quisiera pedirte un favor.

\- Claro, mi amor – respondió con decisión y ternura Margarita, - lo que me quieras pedir.

\- No quiero hablar ni con Betty ni con Armando mientras esté ahí. Todo que sea por medio de ustedes, o por lo menos de un intermediario.

Margarita alzó una de las comisuras de su boca en un gesto de comprensión.

\- Está bien, Marcela. Así se hará.

* * *

Betty caminaba nerviosa en su oficina, de un lado a otro. Armando se encontraba sentado en la silla en frente de su escritorio mientras hablaba por teléfono con su madre. Luego de haberse enterado de la renuncia de Marcela, ambos acordaron que lo más sabio era hablar con los padres de Armando para que dirimieran el asunto. Tanto Armando como Betty se sentían poco calificados para solicitarle que volviera o, por lo menos, que no se alejara cien por ciento de la empresa. Betty valoraba a Marcela como ejecutiva, pues era una mujer brillante y que tenía un buen manejo de los puntos de ventas y las nuevas estrategias implementadas. Además, se sentía un poco culpable porque sabía que Armando había sido su novio por mucho tiempo y que ella contribuyó al rompimiento de estos. Pese a todo lo que había pasado y sufrido a manos de Marcela, ella sabía que tuvo parte en la aflicción que la llevó a renunciar a la empresa.

El caso de Armando era distinto. La carga que sentía por haber hecho sufrir a Marcela tanto durante todos los años que tuvieron de relación era inmensa, pero había encontrado un poco de alivio al ser honesto con ella, aun cuando esto fue al final de su relación. Por otro lado, él sabía que la decisión que tomó Marcela de irse fue para que Beatriz se quedase tranquila en la empresa. Entendía que fue un sacrificio para salvar a Ecomoda. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que ella se alejara completamente de la empresa. Esta era tan suya como de él. Desde niños ambos compartían el sueño de crecer junto a Ecomoda y algún día formar parte de ella, contribuyendo de algún modo a su crecimiento y fortalecimiento. Cuando fallecieron los padres de Marcela, este sentimiento se exacerbó en ella y él lo podía notar en cada acción que tomaba con respecto a la empresa. No era justo que ella se fuera. Entendía la situación y comprendía perfectamente que no era fácil para ella, pero no podía permitir que ella se fuera dejando atrás parte de su legado, incluso parte de su vida. Fue en ese momento que sugirió que fueran sus padres, miembros fundadores junto con los padres de Marcela, quienes le hablaran para que desistiera de su decisión de irse de la empresa.

Betty observaba como Armando asentía silenciosamente al teléfono, sin proferir ninguna palabra. Finalmente dio un suspiro y habló.

\- Está bien, mamá. Gracias por tu ayuda… Sí, estoy consciente de eso, pero creo que era lo mejor que podía hacer…Listo, un abrazo a papá. Los llamo pronto. Chao.

Armando cerró el teléfono y se quedó mirando el aparato un rato. Luego se volteó en la silla para mirar a Betty, quien estaba parada unos pasos frente a él.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Betty entre ansiosa y nerviosa.

Armando se levantó de la silla, tomó las manos de Betty y las besó, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Mamá habló con Marcela y la convenció de que, aunque sea, fuera a Palm Beach y Miami a hacerse cargo de la sucursal y negocios que puedan suscitar de la presencia de Ecomoda allá. No es el ideal, pero creo que es lo mejor para todos.

Betty miró a Armando a los ojos, inhaló profundamente y de igual forma exhaló, tratando de liberar el nerviosismo que sentía. Bajó la mirada y fue a sentarse al sillón marrón de presidencia. Colocó el codo en el brazo de la silla y posó su barbilla sobre su puño, mirando a través de las cortinas el pasillo de la empresa. Armando la siguió y se sentó a su lado en silencio, sin estar seguro sobre qué hacer. Al final, decidió pasar suavemente el brazo por los hombros de Betty para darle un ligero beso en la cabeza. Esto hizo que Betty se recostara en él liberara el aire que estaba guardando en sí.

\- Armando – dijo Betty recostada a él, mirando al frente.

\- Dime, mi amor – respondió Armando, dando un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Betty.

\- Me siento muy culpable por esto. Esta empresa no es mía, aun cuando la estoy manejando. Es de tu familia y de los Valencia. Siento que le he hecho mucho daño a doña Marcela y a la empresa. No sé si es realmente la mejor solución que yo me quede aquí en Ecomoda.

\- No, Betty – dijo Armando, separándose de Betty y mirándola fijamente, pero aún abrazado a ella, - sabes muy bien que por el bien de la empresa tú debes quedarte al frente de ella. Marcela también lo sabe. Por eso tomó la decisión. Créeme que a mí me duele muchísimo también que esto haya pasado, y yo, mucho más que tú, tengo la culpa del sufrimiento de Marcela. Ambos estamos claros que nuestros actos no fueron los más éticos ni moralmente correctos, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado. Lo cierto es somos personas diferentes, que aprendimos las lecciones más duras de nuestras vidas, y no podemos seguir adelante con culpas y remordimientos. No es ignorar el mal que hicimos, es aprender de esto y procurar no repetirlo. Como presidente de esta empresa has sido una mujer íntegra, audaz, brillante y determinada; no has hecho nada indebido en estos meses y has logrado que estemos a punto de recuperarnos del desastre financiero que causé en mi presidencia. Esta fue una decisión personal que Marcela tomó. Además, ya escuchaste lo que me dijo mi mamá, Marcela seguirá al tanto de Ecomoda. No estaremos en comunicación directa con ella, pero tendremos a una ejecutiva excelente en un punto de venta y de distribución importante. Ya verás que todo será para mejor.

Betty suspiró y volteó a ver a Armando. Le dio un abrazo un tanto largo y se separó de él para besar suavemente sus labios.

\- Gracias por tus palabras – comentó Betty a Armando, mirándolo a los ojos. - No creas que la culpa se borra fácilmente, pero tienes razón en que es necesario que siga adelante para ayudar a que Ecomoda se recupere. También tienes razón en que fue una lección muy dura, pero una enseñanza importante e inolvidable. Sigamos adelante con esto a ver cómo nos va.

Armando la abrazó nuevamente, aprovechando el momento para besar sus labios con dulzura y fervor a la vez. Se separaron para verse unos segundos y Armando se levantó del sillón.

\- Bueno, doctora – dijo Armando extendiéndole la mano a Betty, quien la agarró para ponerse de pie, - ya pasada esta crisis, creo que es hora de ponernos a trabajar. La veo más tarde en el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, doctor – rio tímidamente Betty, - nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Armando le dio un beso de despedida y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes voltear a lanzarle una mirada amorosa a su novia. Abrió la puerta y salió, dejando a Betty sola en su oficina, a puertas cerradas. Betty regresó a su silla frente al computador, tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en el trabajo que tenía en el monitor. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos aún rondaban la situación de doña Marcela y de Ecomoda.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Marcela se encontraba en Palm Beach. Había decidido establecerse en el punto de venta e ir una vez por semana a la bodega en Miami para ver cualquier problema que no pudiera solucionarse vía telefónica o por correo electrónico. No podía decir si su estrategia, tanto de negocios como personal, iba a funcionar ya que tenía muy poco tiempo en el país, pero lo estaba intentando. Estaba hospedada en un hotel con Patricia mientras estas aprovechaban para buscar un apartamento céntrico y apropiado para ambas. Inicialmente había delegado exclusivamente la búsqueda a Patricia, pero su bolsillo chilló por lo que decidió involucrarse también en la búsqueda.

Al hacerse las 7 de la noche, Marcela decidió cenar en La Vieille Maison. Su amiga Patricia, al ver la oportunidad de obtener una cena gratis, decidió acompañarla. La experiencia de cenar en un restaurante tan famoso y jet-set le parecía idílico. Adoptó la pose más solemne que tenía para no desentonar con el ambiente y dar la impresión a todos de que era la vida que siempre llevaba. Marcela no pudo obviar la situación por lo que rodó sus ojos y sonrió levemente ante la peculiadaridad de su amiga.

\- Patricia – dijo Marcela riendo un poco, – aquí no tienes que disimular con nadie ni estar pendiente de nadie. Aquí solo somos tú y yo, así que relájate.

\- ¡Ay, Marce! Quizá sea "pobre"- comentó Patricia señalando las comillas con los dedos, - pero yo vengo de buena cuna y tú lo sabes. La clase, el estilo, eso no se va así por así – le comenta Patricia a su amiga, aún manteniendo la postura.

\- Sí, se nota – contesta Marcela riendo suavemente.

Patricia estaba leyendo el menú cuando escuchó la risa de Marcela. Levanta la mirada un tanto indignada y coloca dignamente el menú sobre la mesa para responder a la incredulidad de su amiga.

\- Ríete, Marce, ríete; pero ya verás. Ahora estamos iniciando una nueva vida, cambiando de aires, atrayendo la buena fortuna, los dólares…Así que pobre no soy, soy una rica en pausa – dijo Patricia determinada causando una risa sincera de parte de Marcela.

\- ¡Ay, Patricia! ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Esta vida, lejos de Bogotá, de los problemas, nos ayudará muchísimo. Brindo por eso – indicó Marcela, levantando su copa de vino blanco para chocarla delicadamente con la copa de Patricia, quien ya la había acercado a la de su amiga.

En ese momento llegó el mesero y se dispusieron a pedir sus platillos. Conversaron mientras degustaban, pasando un momento ameno entre ambas. Estaban ya por pedir la cuenta cuando Marcela escuchó unos pasos entaconados que se iban acercando poco a poco. Volteó la cabeza hacia el sonido, con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro. Entonces la vio. Su sonrisa se fue borrando lentamente mientras entendía quién era la persona que la estaba saludando a medida que iba acercándose a ella. Patricia observó que su amiga había cambiado repentinamente de ánimo por lo que siguió la dirección de su mirada e hizo un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al ver a la misma persona que Marcela.

-¡Marcela! ¡Patricia! ¡Qué rico verlas por acá!- saludó la mujer con sorna y altanería disfrazadas de entusiasmo.

Marcela la observó un par de segundos tratando de no evocar viejas rencillas e incomodidades de su relación con Armando. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer hermosa, alta, esbelta, con cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Tenía un pequeño lunar sobre sus labios y una sonrisa coqueta que deseaba arrancarle del rostro. Esa mujer, quien en algún momento llegó a ser la imagen de Ecomoda, era nada más y nada menos que Silvia Marinelli; una de las ex amantes de Armando Mendoza. Marcela trató de componerse lo más rápido posible y le regaló una sonrisa forzada a la mujer.

-Silvia. Tanto tiempo sin verte- contestó Marcela con un tono educado, pero sin querer revelar más emoción de la debida.

-¡Ay, Marcela! ¿Tienes tanto tiempo sin verme y así reaccionas? Esperaba aunque sea un poco más de impresión al vernos- sonrió irónicamente Silvia haciendo que la sangre de Marcela hirviera por dentro.

Patricia, al sentir la presencia de Silvia como una presión hacia Marcela, tomó riendas de la conversación para desviar la atención de la intrusa.

-¡Ay, Silvia! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veíamos, tienes razón. Es que como no te has aparecido por el club hace tanto. Digo, es obvio que no te hayas querido aparecer, después de todo el escándalo que se creó la última vez que fuiste, ¿no?- respondió Patricia, devolviendo el ataque con una mirada desafiante.

La sonrisa de Silvia flaqueó unos minutos antes de recomponerse. No dejaría que Patricia Fernández, la ex de Mauricio Brigman, la atacara de esa manera.

-Pues, no, no he vuelto. Ahora estoy en Palm Beach creciendo como modelo y siendo representante en la empresa de mi papá."

-¡Qué bien! A veces cambiar de aire ayuda a que se disipen los malos recuerdos, ¿no lo crees?- contestó Patricia, continuando el ataque.

-Bueno, no sé cómo será tu caso, pero yo vine por mis compromisos profesionales y familiares. Aunque, claro, entiendo que cada ladrón juzga por su condición. Fue muy duro después de que terminaras con Mauricio Brigman, ¿cierto? Después de vivir acostumbrada a tanta riqueza, terminar con deudas en el club y no poder pagarlas.

Silvia miraba de forma condescendiente a Patricia quien por su parte estaba indignada y molesta. Se paró de la mesa y le apuntó con el dedo a quien le propició la ofensa.

\- Mire, pedazo de desgra-…- no pudo terminar su oración ya que Marcela, quien estaba cansada de la situación, la detuvo levantando la voz lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de ambas, pero no para llamar la atención de todo el restaurante.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Estamos en un lugar público y no es momento para un espectáculo!- Marcela volteó a ver a Silvia, fijando su mirada en ella. -Cuéntame, Silvia, ¿qué quieres? ¿Saber de Armando, es eso?

Silvia miró fijamente a Marcela con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-¡Qué perceptiva, Marcela! Todo lo agarras en el aire. Me imagino que Armando vendrá pronto por aquí a buscarte. Digo, aunque no se llegaron a casar, siguen siendo inseparables, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Pues sí, te equivocas. Armando y yo ya no estamos juntos. ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Si quieres intentar perseguirlo como lo hiciste una vez, pues hazlo, yo no te lo voy a impedir. Lo que sí te advierto es que Armando es un hombre distinto al que trataste de seducir anteriormente, así que no me confiaría tanto.

\- Gracias por aconsejarme tanto, Marcela. Cualquiera diría que estás celosa porque yo sí podría lograr lo que tú no pudiste: atrapar a Armando- contestó Silvia, riéndose ante la advertencia de Marcela.

-Silvia, piensa lo que quieras. No tengo tiempo para ti. Mejor déjanos en paz y vete de aquí.

Dicho esto, Marcela se sentó, hizo una seña para pedir la cuenta y tomó un poco del vino que aún tenía en su copa. Silvia se sonrió irónicamente, mirando fijamente a Marcela.

\- Está bien, Marcela, las dejo. Entiendo que cuando una mujer está despechada desea estar sola- comentó Silvia, – aunque claro - agregó mirando a Patricia, -siempre están las vividoras que se aprovechan de su momento de debilidad.

Patricia no aguantó más y se acercó a Silvia, parándose frente a ella con una pose amenazante.

-Mire usted, nosotras podremos ser lo que usted desee que seamos, pero recuerde que usted tiene cola de paja. ¿O acaso no se acuerda que salió prácticamente "exiliada" de Colombia por andar de bandida, provocadora, detrás de los miembros, casados, de la Junta Directiva del Club?- arremetió en voz alta Patricia, sin disimular su molestia, mientras hacía énfasis en palabras que sabía que alterarían a su contrincante.

Silvia Marinelli se puso pálida y miró a sus alrededores observando como, tras los gritos de Patricia, la estaban mirando los otros comensales.

\- ¿Sabe qué, Patricia? Agradezca que soy una mujer con clase y no divulgo la clase de comportamiento impúdico que usted presenta y las calumnias que profiere – respondió con voz alta, para tratar de mermar el impacto de las palabras de Patricia.

En ese momento se acercó el gerente del restaurante, parándose cerca de la mesa.

\- Disculpen, señoritas – dijo el gerente con un fuerte acento estadounidense, - les tengo que pedir que, por favor, eviten estas discusiones en el lugar porque de no hacerlo nos veremos obligados a sacarlas de aquí.

Silvia frunció el entrecejo y miró con enojo a Patricia primero y luego a Marcela. Posteriormente respiró hondo, regresó a su postura digna y miró al gerente.

\- No se preocupe, ya estoy de salida. Buenas noches, Marcela; pegote de Marcela – exclamó finalmente para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta del restaurante.

Patricia, indignada y molesta, iba a levantarse para seguirla, pero Marcela la detuvo tomándole el brazo antes de que lograra pararse de la silla.

\- ¡Patricia, suficiente por hoy!- susurró con fuerza Marcela a su amiga. -Ya no más escándalo. Vámonos, por favor.

Patricia tomó de un trago lo que quedaba de la copa de vino frente a ella mientras que Marcela le recordaba al gerente traerles la cuenta.

Afuera del restaurante, Silvia Marinelli caminaba a tomar un taxi para irse a su apartamento. Dentro de ella sentía muchas emociones mezcladas. Su rostro mostraba enojo por la discusión que recién había tenido, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción por la información obtenida. Armando y Marcela ya no estaban juntos. Esta era su oportunidad.

Detuvo un taxi, le dio la dirección de su apartamento y de inmediato, mientras se ponía en marcha el vehículo, sacó su teléfono celular. Marcó rápidamente un número, colocó su teléfono en su oreja mientras esperaba que le contestaran.

-¿Aló? ¿Papi?- preguntó Silvia al teléfono -Sí, ya salí de cenar, voy para mi apartamento. Quería comentarte que decidí regresar a Colombia. Voy a volver a Bogotá.

* * *

El tiempo pasó sin mucha prisa. En los pasillos de Ecomoda se respiraba una tranquilidad inusual luego de los días frenéticos que tuvieron después del lanzamiento y tras las renuncias de Marcela Valencia y Mario Calderón. Armando se estaba encargando básicamente de ambas áreas con ayuda de Betty y Nicolás. Pensaban que no era prudente contratar a personas para ocupar estos cargos al haber sido las renuncias tan sensibles y recientes. Por el momento el trabajo no parecía agobiarlos, pero aún era muy temprano para saberlo. Todavía no recibían reportes de Palm Beach y Miami, pero a juzgar por los movimientos en los bancos y cuentas en dólares, no iba del todo mal. Pronto deberían solucionar cómo realizar de manera efectiva las comunicaciones con Marcela sin incumplir las condiciones que habían establecido con ella.

En cuanto al aspecto emocional, la empresa se encontraba muy en calma al no tener los factores de pelea de siempre. Hugo Lombardi, el diseñador estrella de Ecomoda, se encontraba aún de vacaciones en un crucero por el caribe con su novio argentino para intentar solucionar sus problemas de pareja. A concepto de Nicolás, en su calidad de vicepresidente financiero de la empresa, los gastos eran excesivos, pero Betty honró el pacto que hizo con Hugo cuando anunció su renuncia en el lanzamiento pasado. Después de todo, en gran parte gracias a los diseños de Hugo estaban teniendo ganancias mayores a las estipuladas. Además, el cuartel de las feas ya no hacía honor a su nombre. Sus integrantes se veían elegantes y ejecutivas gracias a la estrategia de Betty y eso les subió mucho el ánimo y presencia en la compañía. Adicional a esto, ellas sentían que tuvieron mucho que ver con el ambiente que se respiraba en aquel momento. Consideraban que su colaboración para que Armando y Betty se reconciliaran, aunque mínima, fue clave para que ahora estuvieran juntos.

Para el cuartel, verlos juntos era como ver la película romántica del momento. La asistente con su jefe, el donjuan redimido, la fea renovada…en fin. Los veían pasar y darse miradas subrepticias, tocadas de mano un poco más largas de lo normal y reuniones de ellos dos a puertas cerradas. Sin embargo, el ambiente no quedó inalterado por mucho tiempo. Existía un mundo previo que aún tenía injerencia en los asuntos de Ecomoda y, por consiguiente, en los asuntos de Armando y Betty.

-Buenos días, Vicepresidencia del área internacional y nuevos mercados. Le habla Sandra Patiño – contestó la secretaria de Armando.

\- ¿Aló? – Sandra continuó hablando tras no recibir respuesta del otro lado de la línea. Luego de un par de segundos, la llamada se cortó.

\- Qué extraño…- dijo Sandra extrañada, – Ni modo – continuó trabajando sin darle demasiada atención a lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, estas llamadas fueron en aumento durante los siguientes días de la semana. Sandra ya presentía que algo extraño se encontraba detrás de todo esto, por lo que decidió consultar con el cuartel para dilucidar un poco el asunto. Citó a las chicas, con excepción de Betty, en la sala de juntas del cuartel; es decir, en el baño. Todas acudieron rápidamente al llamado y estaban a la expectativa de lo que Sandra tenía por decir. La última en llegar fue Mariana, pues tuvo que esperar a que llegara Freddy de sus vueltas de mensajería para que este le cuidara la recepción.

\- Muchachas, disculpen, ya llegué. Freddy no llegaba y no podía dejar la recepción sola. Pensé que no iba a poder reunirme con ustedes, ¡qué estrés! - comentó Mariana al entrar al baño de mujeres.

\- Venga, mija, siéntese que ya Sandra va a empezar a contarnos para qué nos citó a este 911- dijo Berta a Mariana, a quien le hizo un pequeño espacio en el sillón pequeño en el que estaba sentada con Inesita.

\- Bueno, chicas, algo extraño ha estado pasando estos últimos días – comenzó a relatar Sandra. – Fíjense que ya van varias llamadas a mi teléfono en que contesto y me cierran. Al principio pensé que era un error, pero desde hace dos días, las llamadas han sido más frecuentes y escucho en el fondo unas voces antes de cerrar.

\- ¿Unas voces? ¿Qué tipo de voces? De mujeres, hombres, mafiosos…¡Ay, no, Sandra! Me disculpa, pero una información así de incompleta no amerita un 911 – contestó Berta.

-¡Ay, no sea cansona! Por eso les estoy diciendo. Quiero que me ayuden a averiguar qué está pasando. ¿Qué se les ocurre?

\- Bueno, Sandra, suena como una broma cualquiera. ¿De verdad le parece tan importante averiguarlo? – comentó Sofía, curiosa por entender los motivos detrás de la petición de Sandra.

\- Lo que sucede es que, en las últimas dos llamadas, escuché una voz de mujer en el fondo – dijo Sandra bajando un poco la voz a un tono de confidencia.

El cuartel jadeó sorprendidas, desatando a su vez murmullos que se iban acrecentando. Finalmente, Inesita levantó la mano para tratar de llamar la atención de las muchachas, pero, al hacerle caso omiso, alzó su voz en señal de protesta.

\- ¡Muchachas! ¡Ya, basta! No podemos estar gritando así. Debemos guardar la compostura y pensar con claridad – exclamó Inesita, volteándose a ver a Sandra. – Bueno, mija, ¿qué piensa usted de todo esto? ¿Cómo le podemos ayudar?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es obvio, Inesita? ¡Don Armando le está poniendo los cachos a Betty! ¡Jum! Ya me parecía raro que hubiese cambiado tanto de repente. Una vez perro, siempre perro – opinó Sofía, haciendo énfasis las últimas palabras.

El cuartel nuevamente se envolvió en los murmullos hasta que Inesita, de nuevo, alzó la voz para ponerles un alto.

\- ¡Muchachas! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso no estaban contentas cuando Don Armando no permitió que Betty se fuera? ¿No que el amor había triunfado? ¡Ya le están dictando sentencia a ese señor sin siquiera confirmar su teoría!

\- ¡Ay, muchachas! Yo creo que estoy de acuerdo con Inesita. Es que me daría mucha pena que Betty, después de todo lo que sufrió, tenga que pasar ahora por esto. ¡Ay, no, no! – intervino Aura María preocupada.

\- Ay, sí, amigas. Creo que debemos averiguar bien qué está pasando. Por eso les cuento esto, para que me ayuden a idear un plan y ver si descubrimos qué está pasando. ¿Qué dicen? – comentó Sandra mirándolas atentamente.

Las chicas del cuartel se voltearon a ver las unas a las otras, buscando aprobación en sus miradas. Al final todas miraron a Berta, quien asintió y fungió como vocera de todas.

\- Bien, Sandra. Nosotras le ayudamos. Y no se preocupe que usted sabe que tiene una espía de primera en mí. Venga, acérquese para que le cuente qué se me ocurre que podemos hacer.

Todas se juntaron alrededor del sillón del baño, fundiéndose nuevamente en murmullos, esta vez menos escandalosos y más confidenciales que la vez anterior. Una vez satisfechas de lo discutido, se separaron.

\- Bueno, mijas, manos a la obra. Vayamos a trabajar y usted, Sandra, nos avisa cuándo empezamos con el plan – comunicó Berta a sus compañeras quienes asintieron convencidas.

Finalmente todas salieron del baño a sus puestos de trabajo a la espera del inicio de la operación Bandida del Misterio.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

Mil disculpas por el retraso en subir los capítulos. Esta pandemia me ha pegado muy duro a nivel personal, desde familiares infectados hasta amigos fallecidos y no he tenido un momento de paz mental en mucho tiempo.

Por fin pude tomar un respiro y liberarme en este mundo de YSBLF. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Tiene más escenas entre Armando y Betty y aparecen personajes que habían estado desaparecidos en el trama.

Un abrazo y espero que se estén cuidando mucho.

**Disclaimer: **El autor de la historia original es el grandioso Fernando Gaitán (q.e.p.d.) y esta es solamente una forma de entretenimiento para todos los que amamos a estos personajes y a YSBLF.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** Mi fidelidad.

\- Bueno, ¿y esa niña qué se cree? ¿Cree de que por ser presidente de una empresa y porque ahora tiene "novio" puede llegar a la hora que se le da la gana? ¡Debe recordar de que es una niña de su casa! – exclamó Don Hermes haciendo énfasis en la palabra novio.

Ya eran las 12 de la noche y Betty aún no llegaba a casa. Su padre caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala, desesperado por no saber aún nada de sobre su hija. Bien es cierto que ella le avisó, justo antes de salir de su trabajo a las 8 de la noche, que iba a terminar un par de asuntos en la oficina y luego cenaría con Armando, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una niña decente, de su casa, no estaba a horas tan indecentes fuera de ella y mucho menos con su novio. ¡Ja! "Novio". Ciertamente nunca pensó que escucharía esa palabra salir de la boca de su hija para referirse a su propia vida. Su hija era una mujer adulta, con un puesto importante en una empresa, con auto y ahora…con novio. Sin embargo, seguía siendo su niña. Aún no podía olvidar sus pequeñas manos y ojos grandes cuando lo miró por primera vez y se asió de su dedo pulgar. Era diminuta, pero se había convertido en ese momento en lo más grande que la vida de le había dado. Por eso se preocupaba por ella, por eso quería tenerla protegida; por eso se preguntaba, ¿por qué aún no había llegado cuando las calles de Bogotá son tan peligrosas de noche?

Julia, viendo la desesperación de su marido quien no podía durar ni un minuto sentado, trató de calmarlo.

\- Hermes, mijo, cálmese. La niña le dijo lo que iba a hacer, ¿o no? Además, todos estos días ha llegado muy temprano y Armandito le ha hecho visita en la casa. Es justo que salgan aunque sea una vez a la semana, ¿no le parece?

Hermes volteó a mirar a su esposa, observándola con cara de incredulidad. Fue y se sentó en el sofá para ponerse a la altura de su mirada.

\- Julia, no le permito esto. ¡No me alcahuetee a la niña! – indicó con el dedo índice. – Recuerde de que la niña vive en esta casa y de que a esta casa y a sus padres los tiene que respetar. ¡Qué es eso de llegar tarde, de no volver a reportarse! No, señor. ¡Ella tiene que respetar!

Julia miró al cielo y levantó las manos, implorando un poco de sosiego. Era muy difícil hacerle entender a su esposo que las cosas habían cambiado. Ella sabía que esta oportunidad que se estaban dando Armando y Betty era muy importante y debían tratar de pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, fuera de la empresa, para arreglar su situación y entenderse mejor. Pero era imposible decirle a su esposo, sin mencionar el pasado siniestro de la relación, que era necesario.

Finalmente, sonó el teléfono. Julia, quien estaba justo al lado del mismo, trató de contestar, pero Hermes le propició un golpecito a su brazo con el periódico que tenía en la mano para que no lo hiciese. Ella lo miró y le torció la boca, mientras que Hermes descolgó el aparato.

\- ¡Aló! ¿Betty?

\- Hola, papá. Disculpe que no lo haya llamado antes, pero Armando y yo no nos dimos cuenta de la hora – comentó Betty entre risas.

\- ¡Ah, no! Es que ahora de que la niña tiene novio se le ha olvidado que tiene también mamá y papá. ¡Qué bonito, no! ¡Qué bonito!

\- ¡Ay, papá! No se ponga así – comentó Betty mirando a Armando quien la estaba observando expectante. – Además, papá, recuerde que estoy con Armando. No sea cansón, ¿sí?

\- Es que ahora le salgo a deber a la niña, ¡le salgo a deber! -responde irónico don Hermes a su hija. – Mire, usted sabe muy bien cómo son las reglas de esta casa, así que venga para acá. Beatriz Aurora, recuerde que el diablo es puerco, hace y deshace.

Betty escuchaba a su papá un poco fastidiada. Armando, quien estaba al lado de ella en el restaurante, escuchó la conversación y decidió entrar en acción. Tomó suavemente el brazo de Betty para llamar su atención y le pidió que le pasase el teléfono. Betty se muestró renuente, negando con la cabeza y tratando de disuadir en voz casi inuadible a Armando para que no tomase el teléfono. Armando, al ver que la resistencia de Betty no era tan firme, tomó el teléfono de sus manos y lo colocó en su oreja, dejando a Betty con expresión resignada.

-¿Don Hermes? Habla con Armando Mendoza. ¿Cómo está? – dijo tentativamente Armando, mirando a Betty.

-Pues, ¿cómo cree que estoy, doctor Mendoza? Usted sabe muy bien que la niña ya debería estar en casa.

-Sí, vea, don Hermes, lo que sucedió es que se nos pasó el tiempo entre la comida y la charla y, bueno, nos demoramos un poco más de lo esperado, ¿cierto? Pero no se preocupe que dentro de una horita le estoy llevando a su niña sana y salva.

\- Me disculpará, doctor, – contestó don Hermes un tanto molesto - resulta de que en una hora no es apropiado. ¿Se olvida de qué hora es? Ya es muy tarde y Bogotá no está como para andar callejeando.

Armando miró a Betty quien ya se encontraba resignada. Suspiró e intentó una vez más convencer a su suegro.

-Don Hermes, vea, le prometo que en una hora estamos de regreso. Yo se la cuido y no vamos a arriesgarnos yendo a lugares peli…

-No, doctor, no más – interrumpió el papá de Betty. – Prefiero de que vengan acá la casa y conversen esa horita extra que quieren tener.

Luego de escuchar la conversación entre su padre y Armando, Betty decidió tomar el celular de vuelta antes de que este último le respondiera.

-Hola, papá. Está bien. Ya vamos para allá – dijo, cortando la llamada.

Armando se quedó viendo a Betty entre decepcionado y resignado. Betty volteó y fijó su mirada en sus ojos los cuales expresaban una disculpa silente. Finalmente, Armando suspiró, abrazó con un solo brazo a Betty y le dio un beso suave en la sien.

\- No te preocupes, mi amor. Mañana será otro día.

Betty suspiró y se separó de Armando para verlo a los ojos.

\- No es eso, el problema es que mi papá aún me trata como a una niña. Nada de lo que haga lo satisface lo suficiente para creer que soy una adulta funcional, que me puedo manejar sola.

-Mi amor - respondió Armando tomando ambas manos de Betty, - tu papá cree en ti y sabe lo capaz que eres. Se preocupa por ti, solo es eso. No te voy a negar que te sobre protege, pero no lo hace con mala intención.

-Yo sé.

Betty miró a Armando un poco dudosa de seguir hablando. Finalmente, le quitó la mirada, tomó su bolso, sacó un par de pesos y los colocó sobre la mesa.

\- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos – comentó Betty, levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del restaurante.

Armando se levantó un poco confundido, mientras llamaba al mesero para que levantara la mesa y el dinero. Salió afuera del restaurante y vio a Betty quien estaba esperando al lado de la entrada. Betty dio un vistazo rápido a Armando y esquivó su mirada, fijando la misma hacia el área de valet.

-Debería pedir su carro. No se preocupe por mí, puedo tomar un taxi para ir a la oficina y buscar el mío – dijo Betty a Armando aún sin mirarlo.

Armando la miró un par de segundos y llamó al muchacho de valet.

\- Hermano, me busca el carro, por favor.

\- Claro, doctor, enseguida – respondió con una sonrisa el chico y desapareció rápidamente.

Armando se volteó hacia Betty. Se quitó sus lentes y masajeó el puente de su nariz, cruzando el otro brazo sobre su pecho. Estaba pensando cómo abordar la tensión extraña y la actitud de Betty. Luego de unos segundos, Betty se volteó, lo observó rápidamente para después esquivar su mirada.

-Bueno, me voy – dijo Betty, riéndose ligeramente para tratar de ocultar su incomodidad. – Nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

Betty levantó la mano para despedirse de Armando, pero este la tomó suavemente y la atrajo hacia él. Betty, al encontrarse frente a frente con él, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos intensos de Armando, por lo que la bajó nuevamente.

-No, doctora, no. Lo lamento mucho, pero tenemos que hablar – comentó Armando mientras levantaba delicadamente la barbilla de Betty para poder verla a los ojos. – Ni se le ocurra que la voy a dejar irse en taxi. Usted y yo vamos en mi carro y hablaremos camino a su casa.

-Pero, doctor…- trató de enunciar Betty, pero fue interrumpida por el muchacho de valet.

\- ¡Doctor! – llamó sonriente el muchacho - Ya su carrito está listo.

\- Bien, ya vamos para allá – contestó Armando.

Volvió a mirar a Betty y agarró una de sus mano, entrelazando sus dedos. La jaló un poco para hacerla caminar. Betty siguió su guía sin poner mucha resistencia. Llegaron al carro y el joven le abrió la puerta a ambos. Armando sacó unos billetes que tenía y le entregó al muchacho uno de 10 mil pesos. El chico sonrió agradecido y regresó a su puesto cerca de la entrada del restaurante. Luego de que se retirara, Armando se acercó a Betty y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Se miraron unos segundo a los ojos, terminando la conexión con suspiros simultáneos de cada uno. Sonrieron por la coordinación espontánea y miraron hacia al frente.

\- Hablemos cuando lleguemos a su casa – dijo Armando poniendo en marcha el carro.

Durante el corto trayecto del restaurante a la casa de Betty, ninguno habló. La radio estación que proporcionaba la música conversó por ellos mientras emitía canciones suaves y dulces. A pesar de la tensión que había entre ellos, las melodías llenaban el aire dentro del carro con notas agradables que ayudaban a liberar la animosidad. Al estar por llegar a la casa de Betty, Armando apagó las luces de su auto, bajó la velocidad y lentamente se colocó frente a la casa sin hacer ruido para no llamar la atención. Una vez el carro se detuvo completamente, Armando colocó el freno de mano y apagó el carro. Retiró su cinturón de seguridad, desamarró el de Betty y la miró expectante. Betty devolvió la mirada un par de segundos y luego suspiró y bajó la vista.

-Armando, lamento si te hice sentir incómodo. En realidad no estoy molesta, por lo menos no justamente, solo estoy frustrada por la relación con mi papá – contestó Betty, un poco contrariada por la situación.

-Betty, mire, yo sé que esto no es fácil, pero estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con el asunto de su papá. A ver, - comentó mirando a Betty a los ojos, - cuénteme qué es lo que realmente le molesta.

Al ver la mirada fija de Armando, Betty cerró los ojos y suspiró para nuevamente abrirlos y volver a mirarlo. Pensó un par de segundos mientras contemplaba el rostro de su novio para tomar valor.

-Armando- dijo Betty un poco dubitativa, - quizá esto vaya a sonar un poco absurdo, yo sé que es absurdo, pero a veces uno no puede evitar la dirección que toman los pensamientos…

Betty quitó la mirada, viendo hacia la ventana del carro. Armando, al notar su cambio de foco, presionó suavemente una de las manos de Betty para atraer su atención. Betty se volteó, lo observó y suspiró nuevamente.

-Mi amor, por favor, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de todo lo que me has visto hacer y deshacer, no creo que haya algo que me pueda parecer absurdo. Dime con confianza – indicó Armando.

\- Está bien- dijo Betty, deteniéndose brevemente para luego continuar,– aunque sé que no es así, aunque sé que no hay razón para sentirme así…sentí que ya no querías estar conmigo, que el hecho que mi papá hubiera llamado fue la oportunidad que necesitabas para que diéramos por terminada esta noche.

Armando miró un tanto incrédulo a Betty y le soltó la mano. Subió la mirada hacia el techo y luego agarró con cierta tensión el volante. Regresó su mirada, entre enojada y dolida, hacia Betty. Pasó la mano por su pelo, cerrando nuevamente los ojos y tomó un respiro profundo. Finalmente se dirigió a Betty, un poco más controlado.

\- A ver, Beatriz, dígame, ¿cómo puede usted pensar eso de mí después de todo a lo que nos hemos tenido que enfrentar, ah? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no tenga esas dudas de mí, de que quiero estar con usted?

-Doctor, créame que no estoy dudando, no quiero dudar. Por eso le decía que no me hiciera caso, son vestigios de mi inseguridad, de esa Betty que aún no se cree el cambio que ha dado y lo que está pasando en este momento con nosotros – le contestó Betty, mientras agarraba delicadamente la mano de Armando.

Este, un poco desanimado, apretó delicadamente la mano de Betty y la miró a sus ojos, dando un suspiro.

-Betty, mi Betty – le dijo dulcemente a su novia, - te juro que tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo. No quisiera dejarte aquí, quisiera llevarte contigo a mi apartamento, hacerte el amor toda la noche y despertar contigo a mi lado, pero ambos sabemos que no es posible por el momento.

Betty se sonrojó un poco por lo manifestado por Armando, por lo que bajó un poco el rostro para evitar su mirada por unos segundos. Luego, sin levantar la cabeza, miró hacia Armando con ojos penetrantes, llenos de deseo. Este, como un imán, se sintió atraído por ella y le dio un beso que demostraba la pasión y amor que sentía por ella. Betty le correspondió con la misma fuerza mientras pasaba la mano por los cabellos de Armando. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron más largos, Betty detuvo el beso suavemente, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio. Este la miró afectuosamente, tomando entre sus dedos unas hebras de su cabello para terminar posando su mano delicadamente sobre su hombro.

-Doctor…-empezó Betty, pero Armando la detuvo.

-Armando.

-Armando – corrigió Betty, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, -por eso le dije que no tenía lógica, que no estaba realmente molesta. Tengo que tratar de fortalecer más mi confianza en mí y en usted.

Betty levantó una de sus manos y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Armando, provocando que este cerrase momentáneamente los ojos ante el tacto e inclinara su cabeza en dirección a la caricia recibida.

-Yo también quiero estar usted, me muero por estar entre sus brazos -confesó Betty, - pero aún no es fácil para mí creer en todo esto ciegamente. Esto es algo a lo que tengo que enfrentarme por mi propia cuenta, disipar todos los fantasmas que hay en mi pasado, en nuestro pasado, para poder vivir esta relación plenamente.

Armando, ya más tranquilo, dio otro suspiro y sonrió tiernamente a Betty.

-Estamos reconstruyendo todo desde cero. No ha sido fácil, menos después de todo lo que le hice, pero creo que vamos por un buen camino. Yo la amo, Betty, y le prometo que la ayudaré a que no tenga dudas sobre mí. Verá que no le daré ninguna razón para sentirse insegura.

Betty sonrió ante las palabras de Armando. Acercó con suavidad el rostro de este y le propinó un beso tierno.

-Yo sé, doc..Armando – rió Betty con su característica risa ante su casi desliz, -estoy cada día creyendo más y más en nosotros y en lo que tenemos.

Se perdieron en los ojos del otro, tratando de comunicar lo que sentían sin necesidad de mediar palabras. Sin embargo, la conexión fue cortada por dos golpes fuertes en la ventana de del conductor. Asustados, ambos voltearon a la ventana y vieron a Don Hermes, en bata y pantuflas, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Betty miró a Armando y rápidamente tomó su cartera y bajó del carro. Armando, por su lado, abrió con cautela su puerta y se paró con frente a su suegro. Acelerando el paso, Betty se colocó al lado de su papá para evitarle problemas a Armando.

-¡Papá, qué hace aquí afuera! Entre mejor, no vaya a ser que se enferme con el frío que está haciendo – exclamó Betty a su papá a la vez que le daba miradas furtivas a Armando.

-Pues que ya van varios minutos que veo que el carro del doctor aquí presente está parado frente a nuestra casa, ¡y la niña no baja! – reprochó don Hermes mientras los miraba a los dos.

\- Disculpe, don Hermes, fue culpa mía. Le atrasé a la niña, pero no se preocupe, que se la traje sana y salva, ¿vio? – dijo Armando en modo conciliatorio para calmar a su suegro.

\- Pues, doctor, déjeme decirle de que me parece muy mal que se queden afuera en el carro conversando a estas horas de la noche. ¿No se acuerda de lo que pasó la vez pasada con los vagos esos, ah? ¿No se acuerda? Estar aquí afuera a esta hora es invitar a los problemas a pasar.

-Papá, lo importante es que ya llegué. Además, tiene razón, no debería estar acá afuera a estas horas. Entre, que yo me despido de Armando y le sigo – indicó Betty, mientras tomaba suavemente a su papá del brazo.

Hermes se zafó rápidamente del agarre de su hija y volvió a cruzar los brazos.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Es que la niña piensa demorarse más tiempo afuera?

Betty y Armando trataron de rechistar al mismo tiempo, causando una confusión de voces que fue interrumpida por otra voz.

-¡Hermes, mijo! ¡No sea cansón y deje que los niños se despidan! – vociferó doña Julia desde la puerta de la casa, tratando de que su marido entrara en razón.

\- ¡Julia! ¡Pase para adentro! ¡Y no me interrumpa cuando estoy hablando con los muchachos, carajo!

\- Pues, mijo, o viene para la casa, o salgo a buscarlo – dijo decidida su esposa, mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura.

Don Hermes miró a su esposa y luego a su hija y su yerno. Levantó un dedo y los señaló a ambos para finalmente aterrizar su señalamiento en Betty.

-Solo tiene cinco minutos, señorita; ¡cinco minutos!- bajó la mano y saludó con la cabeza a Armando. – Buenas noches, doctor.

Fue caminando hacia su casa, volteando casa cierto tiempo la mirada para ver a la pareja. Finalmente, al estar cerca de la entrada, su esposa lo jaló por el brazo. Este lo retiró de su mano y volteó a ver a Julia.

\- No me esté jalando, no sea majadera – replicó don Hermes a su esposa. – Además, déjeme decirle de que no me gusta esa alcahuetería que está haciendo con la niña, eso de….- el sonido de su voz se perdió a medida que iba entrando a la casa.

Julia les dio una sonrisa a Betty y Armando y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Luego de estar solos, la pareja se miró mutuamente y rieron en voz baja. Armando atrajo a Betty por la cintura y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Betty, instintivamente, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su novio y junto las manos detrás.

\- Bueno, Armando, creo que deberíamos despedirnos antes que venga mi papá y lo lleve él mismo a su apartamento – comentó Betty, riéndose nuevamente.

Armando la abrazó y le dio un beso delicado en la frente. Subió sus manos por los brazos de Betty y las posó sobre sus hombros.

-Mi Betty, te amo. No quisiera que desconfiaras más de mí. Sé que es un proceso, pero créeme que voy a hacer todo lo posible para disipar tods las dudas que puedas tener.

Betty abrazó a Armando, colocando su cabeza en su cuello para poder susurrarle al oido.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Gracias por tenerme paciencia. Le prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para no tener estos pensamientos que a veces me asaltan. También lo amo.

Se separaron lentamente y compartieron un beso dulce antes de separarse.

Betty caminó hacia atrás, despidiéndose con la mano de Armando. Subió las escaleras del zaguán y caminó hacia la puerta, volteando cada cierto tiempo a saludar a su novio. Finalmente, al llegar a la puerta y voltear por última vez, Armando la llamó.

-Betty, antes de que entre- dijo sonriente mientras se recostaba en la puerta de su carro con los brazos cruzados, - le voy a dejar una tarea para mañana.

-¿Tarea? – preguntó Betty entre curiosa y divertida.

-Sí – dijo Armando asintiendo y colocando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. – Usted, señorita, me va a hacer una plana con las palabras Armando y tú para ver si puede acostumbrarse a tutearme.

Betty rió, pero asintió a lo solicitado. Armando le sonrió y le guió el ojo antes de abrir la puerta de su carro y entrar en él. Una vez que Betty hubo entrado a la casa, este partió hacia su apartamento, decidido a tomar una ducha fría.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el cuartel llegó muy temprano a la oficina, incluso antes que sus jefes. Decidieron tener otro 911 antes de la hora de entrada para poder empezar a poner en funcionamiento su operación Bandida del Misterio. Una vez reunidas en la sala de juntas del cuartel, Sandra tomó la palabra y presidió la reunión a sus compañeras atentas.

-Bueno, niñas, ya conseguí lo que necesitábamos. Hay que colocarlo en el escritorio de Berta para que ella lo instale en su teléfono y podamos hacer la grabación.

Sandra levantó una bolsa de compras blanca y se la mostró a sus amigas. De inmediato, Berta le arrebató la bolsa para ver el contenido.

-¡Ay, Berta! ¡No sea bruta! – se quejó Sandra mientras el resto se colocaba alrededor de Berta.

Al abrir la bolsa se encontraron con un aparato blanco con varios cables en el fondo. Berta lo sacó delicadamente para analizarlo y volteó a ver las muchachas. Estas negaron con la cabeza y finalmente Berta volteó a ver a Sandra.

-Mija, yo no sé con qué se come esto. Explíqueme cómo lo voy a instalar si no tengo ni idea de cómo se usa o se hace esto.

-Pues, no sé. Yo solo hice lo que usted me dijo, que buscara una grabadora de llamadas; ¡y no sabe lo mucho que me costó encontrarla! Tuve que pedirle el favor al medio metro de sistemas y no sabe lo difícil que fue quitármelo de encima.

\- ¡Ay, cómo si se le pudiera trepar! Tendría que treparse en un avión y caerle con paracaídas – comentó Sofía, arrancando risas al cuartel.

\- Claro, lo dice lo por experiencia una enana a otro otro enano, ¿no? – respondió con sarcásticamente Sandra, provocando que Sofía se le quisiera abalanzar encima sin poder lograrlo al ser detenida por Aura María y Mariana, quienes al igual que las otras reían a carcajadas. Inesita interrumpió el jolgorio y pidió silencio a todas las muchachas.

-Bueno, niñas, ya está bueno. Y ustedes – se dirigió Inesita a Sandra y a Sofía, - dejen esos juegos de andar insultándose que no termina en nada bueno.

-Tiene razón Inesita, chicas. Mejor vamos directo a lo que vamos porque estamos a un paso de conseguir un chisma que hace agua la boca – expresó sonriente Berta y ocasionando nuevamente las risas del cuartel con excepción de Inesita.

-Ay, ay, muchachas, claro que también es para ayudar a Betty por si el doctor sigue con sus bandidas por ahí escondidas – dijo Aura María a sus amigas.

-Claro, que sí, muchachas, obviamente – contestó Berta, - pero eso no quita que nos podamos deleitar con el chisme que está detrás de todo esto.

-¿Y bueno, ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Sofía mientras se sentaba al lado de Berta en la banca.

-Ahora hay que instalarlo en mi escritorio junto a mi teléfono y grabar a don Armando como si respondiera una conversación.

\- Berta, ¿y cómo vamos a instalar eso si usted no sabe? Mire que yo nunca la he visto tan tecnológica a usted, mija – preguntó Mariana cruzándose de brazos.

Berta las miró a todas esperando una respuesta de alguna de ellas. Al darse cuenta el cuartel que esta estaba esperando a que ellas vinieran con una solución, se quejaron al unísono, creando un griterío.

-¡Ya, ya! Intentamos a ver qué sale. No debe se tan difícil, ¿cierto? – dijo Sofía mirando esperanzada al resto.

-No, lo lamento mucho, Sofía, pero no podemos ponernos a "ver qué sale". ¿No ve que eso me lo prestaron? Claro, se daña y soy yo la que tengo que poner la cara. No, mija, no está ni tibia. Averigüemos bien cómo se pone y si no se puede, pues vemos qué otra cosa nos inventamos – intervino Sandra con determinación.

-Muchachas, tranquilas, que ya sé cómo podemos hacer – dijo Aura María con un sonrisa pícara

-Yo tengo un amigo que es buenísimo con la tecnología, tiene un negocito por la carrera 15 que repara aparatos de esos, así que seguro nos puede ayudar. Además es un triple papito, tienen que verlo cómo tiene esos brazos, y cómo se le marcan esas…-

-¡Aura María! – interrumpió enérgica Inesita.

-¡Ay, pero Inesita! No estoy diciendo nada malo, solo dando una sugerencia- el cuartel soltó la carcajada mientras Aura María trataba de defenderse.

-Hagamos lo siguiente entonces. Aura María, usted llama a su amigo para preguntarle si nos puede ayudar. Entonces a la hora del almuerzo instalamos la grabadora y ponemos el plan en ejecución. ¿Quedamos así? – preguntó Berta.

Todas asintieron y tomaron sus cosas para ir a sus puestos de trabajo antes de que llegaran sus respectivos jefes.

* * *

Armando pasó a casa de Betty muy temprano para recogerla e ir al trabajo juntos ya que el carro es ella estaba en el garaje de la empresa. Al llegar, llamó a Betty al celular para avisarle y decidió recostarse un rato en su carro hasta que ella bajase. Retiró sus lentes y cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir un par de minutos. Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando escuchó un par de golpes en al vidrio del conductor. Abrió los ojos y vio la pegada la cara sonriente de Don Hermes. Armando se echó para atrás dándose un leve golpe en la cabeza. Bajó la ventana con una mano mientras con la otra daba suaves masajes a su coronilla.

\- ¡Doctor Mendoza! ¿Qué hace aquí en su carro cuando tenemos una casa con todas las comodidades? – preguntó don Hermes al adolorido Armando.

-Buenos días, don Hermes. Sí, yo sé, es que es muy temprano y…

-No me diga de que le da vergüenza entrar a nuestra casa a plena luz del día. Sé que no es la casa más elegante, pero le aseguro de que es una casa muy respetable y arreglada – interrumpió don Hermes a su yerno.

-No, don Hermes, nada de eso, solo que Betty me dijo que ya estaba por salir, así que preferí esperarla afuera para no molestarlos a ustedes. Solo era eso, don Hermes – respondió Armando con una sonrisa incomoda que pasó completamente desapercibida por su suegro.

-Nada de eso, doctor. Venga y se toma un tintico con nosotros que estamos desayunando, y no se preocupe que no somos solo viejos, también está Nicolás del lado de los jóvenes. Claro que el apetito de ese zángano también es joven y nos está vaciando la despensa – insistió don Hermes terminando con su clásica risa entrecortada por el chiste dicho.

Armando dudó un poco en bajar del carro, pero, conociendo a don Hermes, sabía que la batalla estaba perdida. Finalmente salió del auto y siguió a su suegro a la puerta de la casa. Don Hermes dio pequeños toques con ritmo a la puerta y la abrió de inmediato.

-¡Julia, Nicolás, miren a quién nos trajeron los vientos matutinos! – dijo en voz alta mientras emitía una risa corta.

Don Hermes entró a la casa y jaló con determinación por el codo a Armando quien saludó a las personas delante de él asintiendo la cabeza.

-¡Don Armando! – dijeron al unísono Nicolás y doña Julia.

\- Buenos días, doña Julia; Nicolás. Qué pena interrumpirlos en el desayuno, pero, bueno, don Hermes me encontró…-

-¡Lo encontré dormido en el carro, imagínense! – interrumpió nuevamente don Hermes a Armando, riéndose.- Estaba esperando a la niña, pero le dije que bajara, que acá estaría mejor y bien atendido.

Don Hermes se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraban desayunando y le indicó una silla al doctor para que se sentase.

-Venga, doctor, siéntese que mi mujer lo atiende – don Hermes se volteó hacia su mujer, - ¡Julia! Atienda al doctor, mija; no se quede ahí parada como una estatua.

Doña Julia se acercó rápidamente a Armando y le colocó un mantel individual frente a él en la mesa.

-Dígame, doctor, ¿le provoca un tintico? Si quiere, tenemos también juguito de mora. Es completamente natural, aquí Niquito le puede confirmar.

-Sí, doctor, completamente natural, se lo digo yo que ya me conozco el menú completo de esta casa – contestó Nicolás mientras mordía una empanada.

-Bueno…está bien, doña Julia. Un tintico está bien – respondió resignado Armando y doña Julia sonrió, limpió sus manos con el limpión que tenía en su delantal y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Que no le dé pena, doctor! Mi esposa hace unas empanadas deliciosas – comentó don Hermes a la conversación. Armando trató de rechazar la oferta de don Hermes, pero este último, antes de que pronunciara palabra, agregó una orden a su esposa - ¡Julia, tráigala también dos empanaditas al doctor!

-¡Listo! – replicó desde la cocina doña Julia.

A los pocos minutos, doña Julia regresó con el tinto y las empanadas para Armando y todos regresaron a la mesa a comer. Transcurrieron un par de minutos en los que don Hermes tomó la palabra y poco dejó hablar a los demás integrantes. Por su parte, Nicolás comía con las mismas ganas de siempre, pero fijaba su mirada frecuentemente en Armando. Este notó la situación y trató de lanzar pequeños gestos de amabilidad al amigo de Betty. Sabía que con él debía atravesar un camino muy difícil debido a su historia de peleas e insultos, pero también sabía que Nicolás era casi como un hermano para Betty y debía poner de su parte para que se diera una reconciliación entre los dos.

Justo antes de que don Hermes contara la historia del Viejo Lázaro en París, bajó Betty apresurada, despidiéndose de su familia a medida que iba bajando de la escalera.

-Hasta luego, mamá, papá. Nos vemos más tarde que Armando me está esperando afuera. Nicolás, no vaya a llegar tarde, mire que hoy…-Betty se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Armando sentado a la mesa.

-Mire, mija, quién está desayunando con nosotros. Me lo encontré afuera durmiéndose en el carro, así que lo invitamos a tomarse un tintico bien cargado para quitarle el sueño – comentó satisfecho don Hermes ante la estupefacción de su hija.

-Doc..digo, Armando – dijo Betty, mirando a su novio, quien le sonrió y levantó levemente los hombros.

-Siéntese, mamita, coma algo antes de irse – indicó doña Julia a su hija.

-No, mamá, gracias, pero hoy tenemos una reunión temprano en la oficina. De hecho, Nicolás, debería salir detrás de nosotros para que no llegue tarde, ¿no?

-Pero, Betty, cómo le voy a despreciar el huevito y la empanada a su mamá. Mire que la solitaria después me lo reclama y no quiero tener problemas con ella – dijo Nicolás, riendo con su característica risa entrecortada.

-Bueno, termine y se va volando para la oficina. No se demore, ¿oyó? – señaló Betty a su amigo para luego voltearse hacia su novio – Vayámonos, Armando.

Armando se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se levantó de la mesa.

\- Muchas gracias, doña Julia, don Hermes, por la invitación. Otro día vengo con más tiempo a desayunar con ustedes. Muy bueno todo, doña Julia

Finalmente, se volteó a ver a Nicolás, quien lo estaba mirando de reojo.

-Nos vemos ahora, Nicolás – dijo Armando a su antiguo rival.

-Nos vemos, doctor – respondió Nicolás dándole una rápida mirada de reojo para luego volver a mirar su plato de comida y seguir en la faena.

Armando volteó a mirar a Betty quien solo lo miró comprensivamente y asintió, haciéndole entender que había visto la situación que se estaba desarrollando entre Nicolás y él.

-Bueno, hasta luego, nos vemos – se despidió Betty y tomó la mano de Armando para salir antes que les insistieran nuevamente que se quedaran a comer.

Una vez en el carro camino a Ecomoda, Betty miró a Armando y rió.

-¿Qué pasa, mi doctora? ¿Le parezco gracioso hoy? – dijo Armando, dando una media sonrisa.

-No, doc...Armando – dijo Betty, riendo por su desliz y ocasionando que Armando se riera también, - lo que pasa es que aún no entiendo qué hacía usted desayunando con mis papás esta mañana.

-Pues, su papá me sorprendió durmiendo en el carro y me insistió que bajara y me tomara un tintico con ellos – respondió resignado Armando. – Con todo respeto, Betty, ¡Pero qué cansón su papá!

Betty río y tocó el brazo a Armando. Este le dio una mirada fugaz antes de volverla hacia la carretera.

-Betty, hoy no te he dado un beso, y créeme que tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo – comentó ciñendo las manos fuertemente al timón y mirando hacia al frente.

Betty se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, dando una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

\- Doctor, pero ya casi llegamos a la oficina – dijo Betty entre pequeñas risas.

-Yo sé, mi doctora, pero aún nos queda un semáforo antes de llegar. Además, creo que hoy me porté muy bien y hasta comí con sus papás y Nicolás, me lo merezco.

En ese momento Armando recordó la actitud de Nicolás con él. Estaba seguro que no sería fácil que este se olvidara de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, pero no sabía cómo ir limando asperezas con él.

\- Betty, no creo que Nicolás me tenga mucha confianza – indicó Armando, mirando a Betty rápidamente antes de regresar la vista al frente.

Betty suspiró y miró hacia fuera de la ventana. Había notado ya anteriormente que Nicolás no estaba muy contento con su nueva relación con Armando, pero hoy pudo comprobarlo con la actitud entre ellos.

-Sí, yo sé. Voy a hablar con él hoy sobre nuestra relación. Él vivió junto a mí todo nuestro…pasado – dijo Betty, deteniéndose brevemente al describir la antigua relación con Armando, - pero yo sé que él puede entender que ya es otro Armando, que yo soy otra Betty, y que esta nueva relación será distinta.

Armando fue bajando la velocidad para pararse frente al semáforo. Se volteó y tomó las manos de Betty, haciendo que esta se volteara hacia él.

-Créeme, Betty, que yo tampoco estaría feliz de ver a mi amiga con un hombre con el cual me agarré a golpes – manifestó Armando y causando que Betty soltara una pequeña risa.

-Yo haré lo posible también por acercarme a él, no te preocupes. Sé lo importante que es él para ti y, por lo tanto, lo será para mí también. Te lo prometo – declaró Armando tomando la barbilla de Betty – Ahora, no crea que se me olvidó lo que le dije hace unos minutos, mi doctora.

Betty recordó las palabras de Armando y se sonrojó mientras este se acercaba lentamente a ella. Besó suavemente sus labios y la miró unos segundos a los ojos y luego atacó nuevamente su boca, esta vez con más pasión. El auto, la música y todo lo demás a su alrededor desapareció durante el momento en que estuvieron besándose, hasta que un pito insistente los sacó de su ensimismamiento. El autor de los pitos estruendosos, un taxista, se salió de la fila y se colocó unos segundos a lado del carro de Armando. Bajó la ventana y se les quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero llévela a un motel en vez de estar causando este trancón! – le gritó entre sarcástico y molesto el taxista a Armando.

-¡Uy! Disculpe que su mercé que lo haya retrasado tanto. Más bien siga y deje de estar molestando.

\- Ahora, pues, se ofendió este pirobo, mal na…- murmuró el taxista mientras daba un manotazo al aire y avanzaba con el carro.

\- ¿Cómo fue que me dijo usted? ¡No huya! – le gritó de vuelta Armando, pero Betty lo tomó fuertemente por el brazo.

-Armando, ya, no vale la pena – dijo firmemente Betty mirándolo a los ojos.

Armando asintió, subió la ventana y puso el carro en marcha.

-¿Sabes, Betty? El taxista tenía razón en algo – dijo tranquilamente Armando mientras doblaba para entrar al estacionamiento principal de Ecomoda.

\- ¿En qué?- preguntó curiosa Betty.

-Pues, podemos debería llevarte a otro lado, quizá podamos escaparnos hoy de la oficina…

-¡Armando! – dijo Betty sonrojada, interrumpiendo a su novio.

Armando rió fuertemente y se acercó para robarle un beso rápido a su novia, quien se sonrojó aún más. Estacionó el auto, bajó y le abrió la puerta a Betty.

-Servida, mi princesa – anunció dulcemente Armando mientras le daba la mano a Betty para que saliera del carro.

Betty tomó la mano de su novio y le regaló una sonrisa tímida y una mirada tierna.

-Muchas gracias, mi príncipe – respondió Betty con voz cantada mientras salía del carro.

Trató de soltar la mano de Armando una vez bajó, pero este no se lo permitió. Ella volteó a verlo y este le dio un beso en el lomo de la mano, mirándola firmemente a los ojos. Betty sonrió y le sostuvo la mirada. Apretó levemente su mano en señal de aprobación y siguieron hacia la entrada.

-¡Buenos días, doctores! Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche – saludó Wilson, parado firme con la mano como militar sobre la frente, haciendo énfasis en el final.

Betty y Armando voltearon a ver a Wilson al mismo tiempo, ambos con miradas penetrantes, lo que ocasionó que el portero se estremeciera al ser el blanco de las mismas.

-Mire, por qué mejor no me estaciona el carro en vez de estar hablando babosadas. Vaya, vaya – dijo Armando a Wilson mientras le entregaba las llaves de su carro.

-¡Con gusto, mi doctor!

Wilson realizó nuevamente un saludo militar y fue a realizar lo indicado. Armando y Betty entraron a recepción y fueron recibidos por una Mariana sonriente.

-Buenos días, don Armando; buenos días, Betty. ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, Mariana, gracias – respondió Betty – dígame una cosa, ¿ya Aura María llegó?

-¡Uy, hace rato, Betty! Está allá arriba preparando creo que una reunión que tienen ahora, ¿cierto? – contestó Mariana.

-Sí. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, Mariana – se despidió Betty y fue hasta el elevador que en ese momento se había abierto.

-Hasta luego, Mariana – dijo pausadamente Armando a Mariana para luego seguir a Betty al elevador.

Mariana miró extrañada al doctor mientras se cerraba la puerta del elevador. Ciertamente lo quería mucho y más ahora que era el novio de su amiga, pero sin dudas que era un hombre muy extraño. Mientras estaba contemplando sus pensamientos, se abrió la puerta de la recepción. Wilson estaba en la entrada sonriendo mientras miraba de arriba abajo a una mujer con cuerpo de modelo y lentes de sol que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

-Pase, pase, señorita. Ya la atiende Mariana, nuestra prestigiosa recepcionista – indicó Wilson a la mujer.

\- Muchas gracias, señor – respondió la mujer a Wilson, lanzándole una mirada de lado y una media sonrisa, lo que hizo que casi se cayera el portero mientras la veía embobado.

Mariana rodó los ojos al ver a Wilson encantado por la dama que acababa de entrar. La mujer se paró frente a Mariana y se quitó los lentes de sol para observarla directamente.

-Buenos días. Estoy buscando a Armando Mendoza – dijo la mujer acomodando sus cabellos negros.

-Buenos días, con gusto verifico. ¿A quién anuncio? – preguntó Mariana levantando el teléfono de recepción.

-Dígale que Silvia Marinelli a regresado y está deseosa de verlo – sonrió coquetamente mientras levantaba las cejas y reflejaba en sus ojos verdes un brillo impertinente.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos!

Disculpen la falsa alarma. Subí el documento que no era, pero ahora sí es el cuarto capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus reviews. De verdad me pone muy contenta leerlos. Espero que este capítulo les guste y llene sus expectativas.

Les mando un abrazo de alcohol en gel y todos los buenos deseos para que estén bien durante este tiempo histórico tan complicado.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **El pasado toca a la puerta

Marcela estaba fúrica. Había conseguido el apartamento ella porque Patricia no fue capaz de buscar uno que no les costara un ojo de la cara, le dio trabajo a Patricia como su asistente y le está pagando un buen salario el cual ha gastado casi de inmediato comprando en los _malls_ en Miami. Sí, eso era molesto, pero ya conocía a esa Patricia. Lo que colmó su paciencia fue el hecho que no pudiera seguir órdenes de ella siendo su jefa. No, siendo la persona que le ha dado la oportunidad de vivir en otro país y cambiar de rumbo; se ha encargado de seguir haciendo lo mismo de siempre como si nada hubiese pasado. Le había ordenado llamar a EcoModa para averiguar todo lo relacionado a las nuevas instrucciones del punto de venta y la bodega de Estados Unidos al igual que enviar los informes de ventas que Marcela había realizado meticulosamente según el último mes. ¿Qué le comunica Sandra, la secretaria de Armando, desde EcoModa? ¡Que no habían recibido nada!

Patricia le había rogado que confiara más en ella, que le delegara más responsabilidades. Ella inocentemente pensó que podría dejarle labores como el envío y recepción de informes con la empresa central, parte de esto para que pudiera manejarlos bien, entenderlos y eventualmente elaborarlos. ¿Pero qué hace la señorita? ¡Gastarse la plata que no se ha ganado con su trabajo y hablar por teléfono todo el día! Pues, se acabó. Patricia podrá ser su mejor amiga, pero no es su dependiente ni su hija. No tiene por qué cargar con ella.

Decidida, Marcela se dirigió hacia el edificio de EcoModa en donde tenía su oficina. Entró rápidamente por la recepción, obviando el llamado de la recepcionista. Al encontrar el elevador abierto, entró apresurada y apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta. Presionó con la yema de sus dedos su sien para bajar un poco el dolor que poco a poco crecía. Sentía como la vena palpitaba anunciando la migraña que estaba por sufrir. Respiró profundo un par de veces para calmarse. Aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer y no podía enfermarse, mucho menos por culpa de Patricia. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las 9 de la mañana. A las 10 tenía una reunión muy importante con un ejecutivo de Nueva York. Este vio en la página web de EcoModa que tenían bodegas en Miami y, al ver las prendas y éxito de la empresa en las diferentes revistas de moda, decidió reunirse con su representante en los Estados Unidos para conocerlos más de cerca. Eso le dejaba a Marcela aproximadamente unos 30 minutos para decirle a Patricia hasta de lo que se iba a morir y 30 minutos más para terminar de preparar su reunión.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y de inmediato vio a Patricia hablándole coquetamente a un hombre alto quien estaba de espaldas. A pesar de sus respiraciones profundas para tratar de llegar a un punto más equilibrado, al ver a Patricia coqueteando con aquel tipo en horas de trabajo, sintió como nuevamente el enojo se apoderaba de ella y la vena volvía a palpitar con más fuerza.

\- ¡Patricia Fernández! – dijo con voz fuerte Marcela a Patricia quien, a su vez, se volteó sorprendida, con una sonrisa falsa de cordialidad.

-¡Ay, Marcela Valencia! – rió nerviosamente Patricia mientras trataba de comunicarse con Marcela por medio de su mirada.

-¡No me digas nada, Patricia! – musitó fúrica Marcela, caminando directamente hacia su amiga - ¿Cómo así que no te has comunicado con Bogotá? ¿Cómo me haces quedar mal con Armando y, sobre todo, con Beatriz?

\- Marcela, cálmate, por favor, tenemos visitas importantes aquí – comentó Patricia con su sonrisa forzada, tocando su cabello y mirando a Marcela y al caballero en frente de ella.

Marcela volteó a ver al hombre. Era un tipo cercano a los 40 años, alto, de cabello castaño claro. Este a su vez la observó y le otorgó una amplia sonrisa amable que hacía que sus ojos avellana desaparecieran. Ella quedó perpleja, le devolvió la sonrisa timidamente y se volteó hacia Patricia.

-Marce, el caballero es el ejecutivo de Fashion Brands de Nueva York, Mr. Jonathan Anderson. Jonathan, esta es Marcela Valencia, la ejecutiva encargada de los negocios en Estados Unidos.

Jonathan estiró la mano hacia Marcela quien le correspondió de inmediato. El apretón de manos fue firme, pero suave a la vez. Marcela levantó la mirada y obsevó fijamente a su compañero de saludo. Este le brindó una media sonrisa, tratando de comunicarle que todo estaba bien.

-Mucho gusto, Sra. Valencia, encantado de conocerla – respondió Jonathan con apenas un leve acento estadounidense.

\- El gusto es mío, Sr. Anderson. Disculpe todo el espectáculo que acaba de presenciar. Tenía entendido que nuestra reunión sería a las 10 de la mañana – contestó Marcela cortésmente aunque por dentro estuviera hecha una manojo de nervios por haber dañado potencialmente el negocio con el gringo.

-Sí, mi vuelo se adelantó un poco más de lo esperado por lo que decidí mejor venir directo a sus oficinas. Discúlpeme usted a mí por los inconvenientes – comentó Jonathan, dándole nuevamente una media sonrisa a Marcela, esta vez con un leve dejo de arrepentimiento.

\- No ha causado ningún inconveniente, no se preocupe. Si desea podemos empezar la reunión de inmediato, así no tiene que esperar tanto tiempo.

\- Por mí no hay problema. Estaría encantado. ¿Está bien para usted?

-Sí, estoy disponible. De inmediato le aviso a mi secretaria para que lo lleve a la sala de juntas – le comunicó Marcela antes de llamar a su secretaria quien acudió rápidamente.

\- Lorraine, por favor, lleve al señor a la sala de juntas y ofrézcale algo de tomar y algún _snack_ – indicó Marcela a su secretaria, dándole una sonrisa a Jonathan.

\- Sígame por aquí, señor – dirigió cortésmente Lorraine y caminó en frente del señor para indicarle el camino.

\- Con permiso – sonrió Jonathan a ambas mujeres antes de retirarse.

Una vez se fueron ambos, Marcela se sentó en la silla más cercana y colocó las manos sobre su rostro. Tenía la sensación de que su presión bajaba y le daba escalofríos. ¡Podía perder un negocio muy importante para EcoModa después del escándalo que había formado al salir del elevador! Bueno, aunque ciertamente, él no parecía tan molesto. También era bastante guapo, pero seguramente era casado. Además, ella acababa de salir de una relación tormentosa…

-¡Marce, qué hombre! ¡Está guapísimo! ¿Crees que tenga plata? Porque honestamente yo necesito un hombre que entienda mis necesidades – dijo Patricia, sacando a Marcela de su ensimismamiento.

Fue entonces que Marcela recordó por qué fue el espectáculo. Recordó que estaba enojada por una peliteñida que no estaba haciendo el trabajo que le había encomendado hace ya varios días. Se levantó y vio firmemente a Patricia quien, al darse cuenta del cambio de actitud en su amiga, tragó espesamente y se empezó a tocar el pelo.

-Ay, Marce, tenemos que hablar de los reportes – comentó tentativamente Patricia para conocer el estado de enojo de su amiga aunque, después de los gritos de hace unos minutos, era más que aparente.

-Así es, Patricia Fernández. Apenas se vaya el gringo, vamos a hablar – señaló Marcela antes de darse la vuelta para ir en dirección a la sala de juntas.

\- Sí, Marce. Si quieres podemos hablarlo en el almuerzo. Vamos a un lugar súper rico como este que está en la esquina de…-interrumpió lo que decía al ver que Marcela se había volteado para dirigirle una mirada fulminante.

-Kay, Kay, Marce. Te espero aquí cuando salgas- contestó Patricia mientras veía como su amiga se retiraba.

* * *

Sandra corrió agitando sus manos hacia el puesto de Aura María. La primera le dijo algo en voz baja que causó que la última se parara como un resorte y repitiera el gesto de su amiga. Ambas se miraron y caminaron rápidamente hacia los escritorios de Berta y Sofía. Al verlas llegar y observar sus caras de contrariedad, Sofía rodó su silla de escritorio hacia el puesto de Berta y ambas las miraron expectantes.

-¡Ay! Chicas, creo que se nos cayó el plan – dijo preocupada Aura María a sus compañeras.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó ansiosa Sofía. Aura María y Sandra se miraron a la vez y luego voltearon a ver a sus amigas.

-¡Ah, no, mijas! Vayan soltando rápido que se me hace un nudo en el estómago por las ascuas. Es más, ya hasta me dio hambre de los nervios – expresó Berta y sacó una bolsa con papas de su cajón.

-Pues…¡Ay, Sandra! Mejor dígales usted – Aura María tocó con el hombro a su amiga quien por el impulso dio un paso adelante.

-Acérquense, chicas – llamó confidencialmente Sandra a las demás. Todas se inclinaron esperando a que hablase.

-Resulta que abajo hay una fulana con nombre italiano, una Silvia Mariabelli, Montivalli..

\- ¡Marinelli! – exclamó Berta, interrumpiendo a Sandra - ¡Bruta! ¿No se acuerda de ella? Esa es un modelo que estuvo mucho tiempo trabajando con don Hugo hasta que se metió con don Armando y doña Marcela la echó a patadas de aquí.

-¡Claro! Ya recuerdo, ellos casi terminan por culpa de la bandida esa que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja a don Armando – confirmó Sofía la información.

-Uy, entonces estamos de malas. Por como me había comentado Mariana supuse que era alguna de esas mujeres del pasado del doctor, pero lo que me dicen parece más grave -comentó Sandra, mirando fijamente a sus compañeras.

-¿Y para qué habrá venido aquí? ¿Será que quería pedirle trabajo a don Hugo? – dijo Sofía mirándolas a todas.

Berta le dio un empujón leve con la mano a Sofía para desestimar lo que esta dijo.

-¡Claro que no! Fijo, fijo, esa se enteró que doña Marcela y don Armando cortaron y vino a ver qué pedazos de hombre podía recoger por ahí. Además, don Hugo está de crucero con su novio, así que lo dudo muchísimo.

-Pues creo que tiene razón, Berta, porque Mariana me dijo que vino a ver a Armando Mendoza – indicó Sandra con cara de preocupación.

Todas empezaron a comentar en voz baja sobre el asunto, pero no notaron que gradualmente empezaron a subir la voz hasta quedar en su tono regular de conversación. Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, Betty, al escuchar murmullos fuera del pasillo, salió a ver qué estaba pasando. Se acercó lentamente a ellas y se paró detrás de Aura María, con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo digo que primero hay que hablar con él, o bueno, decirle lo que está pasando a ver qué opina- sugirió Sofía sobre las voces de sus amigas.

Todas empezaron a hablar nuevamente hasta que la voz de la presidente se sobrepuso a los murmullos.

-¿Con quién tienen que hablar?- preguntó en voz alta Betty, entre curiosa y divertida.

Las chicas se asustaron al escuchar la voz de su amiga a tal punto que todas gritaron casi a la vez.

-¡Muchachas, bajen la voz! -regañó Betty a sus amigas - Estaban hablando muy alto y salí a ver qué estaba pasando.

-Disculpe, Betty, lo que pasa es que…-Berta miró a sus amigas para pensar sobre lo que le iban a decir a la jefa -estábamos actualizando los chismes que hubo uno muy bueno esta mañana.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué pasó que no podían esperar hasta la hora de almuerzo?

Todas se miraron las unas a las otras, hasta que Aura María decidió hablar por ellas.

-Es que esta mañana Sandra bajó a sistemas a hablar con el ingenierito, el Peter, ¿se acuerda de él?

Betty asintió, más curiosa que antes.

-Bueno, resulta que le estaba echando los perros aquí a Sandra – comentó en voz confidencial.

-¿El Peter? -preguntó incrédula Betty, -¿Con él es con quien tienen que hablar y pedirle su opinión?

-Pues, Betty, queremos asegurarnos que en verdad está interesado en Sandra, así que sugerí llamarlo para pedirle su opinión profesional sobre un problema en su computadora y ver cómo se comporta con ella – añadió Sofía en tono igual confidencial.

-¿Y para qué? ¿Acaso le interesa a usted, Sandra? Mire que es varias pulgadas distinto a lo que a usted le gusta – expresó escéptica Betty, sacando un par de risas del cuartel.

Sandra se sonrojó completamente y miró a Betty, mientras jugaba con sus dedos con timidez.

-Ay, Betty, es que la veo tan feliz que yo quiero también intentarlo con alguien y, pues, como a mí nadie me da ni la hora, puedo ver qué pasa con él, aunque sea diferente a lo que esperaba – comentó Sandra a su amiga, quien a su vez la miró con ternura.

-Sandra, créame, todo pasa cuando tiene que pasar. De todos modos, si le llama la atención, pues puede salir con él, pero no lo haga por no estar sola. No se haga eso a usted ni tampoco se lo haga al pobre Peter.

Betty tomó la mano de Sandra y le dio un ligero apretón. Luego se volteó hacia el resto del cuartel para dirigirse a ellas.

-Ya es hora de volver al trabajo, muchachas. En el almuerzo pueden hablar más sobre el asunto.

-Sí, jefa- respondieron todas al unísono sacándole una sonrisa a Betty.

Una vez Betty entró a su oficina todas suspiraron para luego mirarse entre ellas y reír sofocadamente para no llamar la atención.

-Bueno, Sandra, le tocó ahora el medio metro de tinieblo – dijo entre risas Berta.

-¡Uish! ¡Aura María! ¿No se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa?- exclamó Sandra frustrada, agitando sus brazos.

-Ay, pero nadie decía nada. Y ni modo que le iba a decir a Betty que abajo tiene competencia; ¡ah, ah!- negó con la cabeza Aura María, mirando a sus amigas.

-Amigas, ¿y qué hago? ¿Le digo a don Armando que llegó esa señorita? – preguntó Sandra tocándose sus labios.

-Mire, dígale, prenda su radar y esté atenta a lo que pasa. De lo que suceda ahí podemos darnos cuenta de la situación. Por el momento creo que no hay que decirle nada a Betty para no molestarla, ¿están de acuerdo? – sugirió Berta. Todas asintieron ante la sugerencia.

-Está bien. Les voy informando. ¡Ay, Dios mío! – exclamó Sandra persignándose, - espero que no nos metamos en problemas por esto y sobre todo, que don Armando no ande en ninguna trampa con Betty.

* * *

Armando estaba sentado en su oficina enviando unos correos antes de preparar sus documentos para la reunión con los ejecutivos. Quería ver cómo se iba recuperando la empresa ya que últimamente habían registrado buenas ventas lo que podría significar reducción de las deudas con los bancos. Las nuevas estrategias estaban funcionando muy bien y todo parecía indicar que estaban en buen camino. Solo les faltaba validar las cifras de las ventas de la sucursal de Palm Beach, pero Marcela no se había contactado con ellos. Margarita, la madre de Armando, les había dicho que habían arreglado todo para que Marcela no tuviese que comunicarse con ellos al asignarle la tarea a su asistente, pero aún no habían recibido ninguna comunicación. Ciertamente entre ellos la situación estaba tensa, pero Marcela era muy responsable en su trabajo por lo que le parecía muy extraño el asunto. Sandra debió comunicarse con ella ayer u hoy en la mañana. De no tener respuestas pronto, hablaría con su mamá para que fungiera como intermediaria entre ambos.

La impresora hizo un sonido constante mientras imprimía los últimos documentos que necesitaba para la junta, por lo que decidió levantarse a buscar las carpetas para acomodarlos. En cuanto se puso de pie, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante – indicó Armando mientras continuaba en su faena con los documentos.

-Disculpe, doctor, quería confirmar con usted si tenía una cita programada para hoy en la mañana- consultó Sandra desde la puerta.

-No, Sandra, tengo la junta en unos minutos, así que no tengo ninguna cita para hoy en la mañana – respondió Armando sin quitar su atención de los documentos.

-Ah, bueno, doctor. Entonces le digo a la señora Silvia Marinelli que no está disponible. Con permiso – contestó Sandra, con la intención de salir rápido de la oficina.

-¡Espere! – exclamó Armando mientras dejaba los documentos sobre su escritorio y volteaba a ver a su secretaria - ¿Silvia Marinelli? ¿Está aquí? ¿Abajo?

-Sí, doctor, pero no se preocupe, yo la despacho rapidito…- intentó decir rápido Sandra para irse cuanto antes, pero Armando la interrumpió.

-¡No! Sandra, vea…-Armando hizo una pausa y se sentó en su silla, colocando los codos sobre el escritorio. Se quitó las gafas y se pasó las manos por la cara para terminar colocando sus manos juntas frente a su nariz intentando pensar.

-Mire, Sandra, cierre la puerta y siéntese un momento- indicó Armando.

Sandra fue de inmediato a cerrar la puerta y se sentó expectante frente a su jefe. Armando la miró un rato, usó una mano para acomodarse el pelo y se colocó nuevamente las gafas. Finalmente, se dirigió a su secretaria.

-Sandra, esa mujer es una persona de mi pasado que me causó muchos problemas. Por nada del mundo la haga pasar acá arriba, ¿me oyó? No quiero que Betty sepa que ella está aquí y mucho menos que la vea. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, doctor, entendido – prometió Sandra al ver la cara de seriedad de Armando.

-Ahora lo que va a hacer…-las instrucciones de Armando se vieron interrumpidas por la apertura abrupta de la puerta que comunicaba la sala de juntas con su oficina.

-Armando, estoy revisando el plan de negocios que…-Betty se paró en seco al ver a Armando y Sandra sentados uno frente al otro.

-Disculpen, no sabía que estaban reunidos. Si tiene un minuto, doctor, quisiera conversar con usted antes de empezar la junta – comentó Betty, mirando a Armando, pero notando el nerviosismo de Sandra.

-Sí, Betty, ya termino de hablar con Sandra y voy directo a la sala de juntas. Ya tengo todo el material listo – contestó Armando intercalando su mirada entre su novia y su secretaria.

Betty soltó la puerta y colocó una mano en su cadera mientras los veían fijamente a los dos.

-¿Pasa algo? Los veo muy nerviosos. ¿Algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

-No, no, mi amor – respondió Armando entre risas nerviosas, caminando hacia Betty – Lo que pasa es que estoy regañando a Sandra porque debía hacerme una llamada ayer, pero no la hizo. Así que ahora se va a poner en eso, ¿cierto?

Se colocó al lado de Betty, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le besó la cabeza. Mientras lo hacía, miraba a Sandra fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de solicitarle que le siguiera la corriente.

-Sí, sí, Betty, es que se me pasó hacer la llamada, pero ya me pongo a hacerla – confirmó Sandra a su amiga con una sonrisa falsa.

-Jum, creo que el amor la tiene mal, Sandra – comentó entre risas Betty, causando que Armando observara a su secretaria con curiosidad.

-¿Está de novia, Sandra?

-¡No! No…no, doctor – dijo Sandra primero en voz alta y luego moderando su respuesta – Es que…- hizo una pausa para mirar a Betty y prosiguió – tengo un pretendiente.

-¡Un pretendiente de sistemas!- agregó Betty a Armando con voz cantada para molestar a su amiga.

Armando miró a Sandra burlón mientras asentía absorbiendo la información.

-Bueno, los dejo para que terminen. Lo espero en la sala de juntas – le dijo Betty a ambos, se separó de Armando y se fue cerrando la puerta por la que había entrado.

Armando y Sandra dieron ambos un suspiro de alivio después del momento de tensión. Armando se puso al lado de Sandra y le habló en voz baja.

-Vea, Sandra, por el momento nos salvó su novio…¡No me interrumpa, no me interesa si es tinieblo o novio! Pero Betty no se puede enterar por nada del mundo que esa mujer está aquí, ¿me entiende?- Sandra asintió rápidamente mientras observaba atenta a su jefe, sin poder defenderse de la suposición sobre una relación con el ingeniero de sistemas.

\- Ahora va y le dice que no la puedo atender, que estoy muy ocupado en el momento en una junta. Si insiste en quedarse esperando, dígale que hoy tengo el día completamente agendado, así que yo después la llamo.

Sandra volvió a asentir, esta vez mirando un poco molesta a Armando. Estaba entendiendo que el principe azul se convertía en sapo nuevamente. Armando comprendió esa mirada y trató de explicarse rápidamente.

-No, Sandra, no me mire así. Esta es una mujer de mi pasado, ya no tengo nada con ella ni lo tendré. Ahora solamente existe Betty para mí. Por favor, vaya y haga lo que le pedí, ¿sí?

\- Sí, doctor- contestó Sandra no muy convencida con su explicación, pero dispuesta a cumplir lo solicitado por su jefe.

Una vez Sandra cerró la puerta, Armando fue a su escritorio, sacó un vaso y una botella de _whisky_ y se sirvió un trago. Cuando desapareció el líquido ámbar del contenedor, bajó el vaso al escritorio y soltó un suspiro. Definitivamente este no sería un día fácil.

* * *

Nicolás estaba llegando tarde a la oficina. Betty se lo había advertido, pero la solitaria que vivía en su estómago tenía otros planes. Necesitaba alimentarse bien para rendir en la mañana. Además, era una grosería despreciar los platillos de doña Julia que hacía esas empanadas tan bien. ¡Y qué decir de los buñuelitos! También los huevitos pericos…Ya tenía hambre de nuevo. Tendría que esperar al almuerzo. Aunque Sofía le podía pedir unas empanaditas como _snack _mientras estaba en la junta. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar eso, lo importante ahora era llegar a la oficina y sobrevivir la regañada que le pegaría su amiga. Estaba seguro que Betty ya se dio cuenta que no había llegado y seguramente le gritaría. Esa Betty arregló su carrocería, pero el espíritu regañón de su mejor amiga fea seguía intacto.

Llegó a EcoModa, pero en su estacionamiento había un cono. Pitó al portero, pero este se encontraba inmóvil mirando hacia adentro del edificio. Nicolás miró su reloj y vio que ya estaba sobre la hora. Pitó nuevamente, esta vez más enérgico, y le gritó al portero.

-¡Oiga, torre de control! ¡Despierte!

Wilson salió de su estado catatónico y volteó a ver al hombre con gafas en el auto Mercedes Benz. Fue corriendo a quitarle el cono para que este pudiese estacionar el carro.

-Don Nicolás. Qué pena con usted. Aquí le tengo su puesto guardadito – dijo Wilson mientras Nicolás aparcaba.

-Pues tenga más cuidado…vea que…me atrasó y…ya tengo que estar en una junta muy importante – comentó Nicolás mientras tocaba los botones de la llave del carro y encendía y apagaba la alarma del carro causando finalmente que se disparara la misma. Buscó nerviosamente en el control del auto el botón correcto para que cesara el sonido hasta que por fin lo encontró.

-Verá, doctor, es que ahí dentro hay una aparición divina – indicó el portero mientras señalaba hacia la recepción.

-¿Aparición? ¿Acaso ya no somos EcoModa sino "Eco-Monja"?- emitió su risa entrecortada por su chiste malo.

-Vea usted mismo, don Nicolás. Asómese.

Nicolás hizo lo que le había sugerido el portero y abrió la puerta ligeramente para ver la tal aparición que estaba en la recepción. Se fijó en la recepcionista y vio que a su lado, en las sillas destinadas a los invitados, había una persona sentada, con un sombrero puesto. No le podía ver la cara, pero sí pudo fijarse en que aquel sombrero tenía buenas piernas. En ese momento, la persona se lo quitó y se revolvió sus cabellos negros. Nicolás quedó impresionado por la visión ante él. Era una mujer hermosa, con un rostro divino, seguramente con una voz divina y caminado igual de divino. La mujer se levantó y caminó hacia la recepcionista para preguntarle algo. Mientras estaban conversando, él pudo ver que también era una de aquellas 90-60-90 que solían frecuentar el taller de Hugo Lombardi. De inmediato, cerró la puerta y volteó a ver a Wilson.

-Debo decirle que las prefiero rubias, pero esta no está nada mal. ¡Nada mal!- comentó emocionado al portero.

-Le dije, don Nicolás. Es una hembrita de esas que con pasar lo dejan a uno en el piso, de esas a las que uno le mantiene todos los hijos que quiera – expresó ilusionado Wilson al economista.

-No se afinque, que tiene tremenda competencia frente a usted. Mire esta pinta y esta presencia. ¡La voy a dejar loca, loquita! – respondió riendo Nicolás a lo que el portero le respondió con una sonrisa y negando levemente con la cabeza.

El economista se arregló la corbata, pasó la mano por su pelo para asegurarse que todo estuviese en su lugar y comprobó su aliento. Una vez se sintió listo, sacó el teléfono celular del estuche en su cinturón y abrió la puerta sosteniendo una conversación ficticia.

-¡Sofía! Le dije que estoy llegando del club y ahora voy a una junta muy importante – conversó por celular Nicolás mientras Mariana lo veía divertida y la mujer con cierto interés.

-Ahora vemos lo de las inversiones en dólares. Usted sabe que eso no me preocupa, tengo varias andando muy bien en Nueva York. Más bien prepáreme un reporte que ya estoy por entrar a la oficina – terminó la conversación Nicolás, cerrando su teléfono y viendo directamente a la mujer.

-Estas secretarias. No pueden hacer nada sin uno, ¿no?- le comentó a la mujer quien le sonríe enigmáticamente.

Nicolás tragó fuerte y sacó rápidamente una tarjeta de presentación de uno de los bolsillos de su saco y se lo presentó a la mujer quien lo tomó con una media sonrisa.

-Me presento. Soy Nicolás Mora, gerente de finanzas de esta prestigiosa empresa.

-Mucho gusto, Nicolás – la mujer le extendió la mano- soy Silvia.

-El gusto es mío, ¡y qué gusto! – exclamó tomando con efusividad la mano ofrecida.

En ese momento sonó el timbre del elevador y salió Sandra. Miró atenta a Mariana quien le señaló silenciosamente, con la cara, a la mujer. Sandra levantó los hombros en respuesta y se dirigió a hablar con la invitada.

-Ejem, disculpe, señorita- dijo carraspeando un poco al principio de la oración para llamar su atención, – soy la secretaria del doctor Armando. Él no va a poder atenderla porque tiene una reunión muy importante en este momento, pero si le deja su número de teléfono, él se comunica más tarde con usted.

-¿Una reunión? – contestó con un tono ligeramente sarcástico Silvia.

-Sí, sí – responde Nicolás, alardeando, – en efecto, de hecho me está esperando para la reunión. Es que Armando confía mucho en mí para los negocios.

Silvia lo miró de reojo y volteó a ver a Sandra nuevamente.

-Puedo esperarlo. Vine exclusivamente desde Miami para verlo a él – pasó la mano por su cabellera, echándolos para atrás y levantando el rostro.

-Señorita, qué pena con usted, pero el doctor tiene la agenda ocupada todo el día. Mejor déjele su número y él la contacta – insistió Sandra al ver la negativa de la chica de irse.

-Pero sí deseas, yo te puedo ayudar – dijo Nicolás parándose en frente de la mujer para que esta lo viera.

Al escuchar esta proposición, los ojos verdes de Silvia brillaron y se acercó lentamente a Nicolás, por lo que este, de la impresión, abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión y dio unos pasitos hacia atrás.

-¿Sabe que sí me puede ayudar, Nicolás? -Silvia tocó la corbata de Nicolás y lo miró directamente a los ojos- Puede ayudarme yendo a su reunión, no quisiera que se retrasara por mi culpa.

-No, pero si no es ningún problema…-trató de responder Nicolás, pero Silvia le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Me sentiría muy mal si no asiste a su reunión. Por favor, hágalo por mí.

Nicolás titubeó un poco ante los avances de la mujer, pero finalmente decidió hacerle caso.

-Listo, voy a cumplir con mi deber de gerente en esta empresa – comentó carraspeando y arreglándose la corbata – Si necesita algo, tiene mi teléfono, yo cargo el celular siempre conmigo, ¡Wu-wu!

Nicolás señaló a Silvia con el teléfono, haciendo un ruido al final moviendo el mismo en círculos en dirección a ella. Presionó el botón del elevador y este se abrió rápidamente. Entró y siguió viendo a la mujer hasta que la puerta se cerró. Silvia volteó los ojos cuando por fin se retiró y se puso sus lentes de sol. Camino hacia Mariana y le pidió un bolígrafo y papel. Escribió unas cuantas líneas, dobló el papel y se lo entregó a Sandra.

-Dígale a su jefe que imagino que, por más ocupado que esté, tiene que almorzar. Así que lo estaré esperando en ese restaurante a la 1 de la tarde. También está ahí anotado mi teléfono. Con permiso – se colocó el sombrero y salió del edificio, la puerta abriéndose de forma casi automática por Wilson quien se despedía con ímpetu de ella.

Sandra y Mariana vieron a la puerta y luego se miraron a la vez. La primera fue corriendo al puesto de su amiga y abrieron el papelito para ver qué es lo que le había escrito a su jefe. Leyeron rápido su contenido y jadearon.

-Oiga, Mariana, esto no me gusta nada. ¿Quiere verlo en el restaurante de un hotel? ¿Deberíamos decirle a Betty de esto?

\- ¡Ay, no, amiguita! ¿Qué tal que su jefe no vaya y le armemos todo un dramón a Betty? No, mijita, mejor vaya y le cuenta a su jefe a ver qué va a decidir.

Sandra dudó unos segundos mientras miraba a su amiga. Finalmente, tomó el valor y llamó al elevador para ir a enfrentar a Armando. Cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador, volteó a ver a su amiga nuevamente.

-Deséeme suerte, Mariana – dijo persignándose para luego voltear y entrar al elevador.

-¡Qué la Virgen de Chiquinquirá me la guíe! – le gritó Mariana mientas se iba cerrando la puerta.

Al quedar sola, retomó su asiento y trató de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Apoyó su barbilla sobre una de sus manos y suspiró, hablándole a la nada.

-Ay, no, de verdad. ¡Qué estrés!

* * *

Armando estaba en su oficina dando vueltas como un tigre enjaulado. Ya había hablado con Betty para discutir unos asuntos sobre el plan de negocios que él armó con Calderón y que no estaban muy claros. Al terminar, ambos fueron a sus respectivas oficinas, él a buscar las carpetas y Betty a terminar de responder unos correos y a convocar la reunión. Por su parte, también estaba esperando la respuesta de Sandra.

¡Silvia! ¡Silvia Marinelli! ¡Qué momento eligió para aparecer, por Dios! En algún momento, él se volvió loco por ella. Después de todo, Silvia era una mujer sensual, con todo puesto en el lugar indicado, como diría Calderón. No se frenaba ante lo desconocido y él cumplía sus fantasías más eróticas con ella. Sin embargo, él estaba claro en aquel momento de su compromiso con Marcela y ya había determinado que ella era la clase de mujer que quería como compañera. Por lo menos, era con lo que la sociedad en la que se crió y sus padres estaban de acuerdo y, por consiguiente, él también. Cuando Silvia quizo formalizar la situación entre ellos, Armando hizo hasta lo imposible por sacársela de encima, pero ella siempre buscaba la forma de colarse en su relación para causar problemas. Luego de haber permanecido unos meses jugando al gato y al ratón, Marcela tuvo suficiente. Apenas la volvió a ver entrando a EcoModa, la enfrentó como una fiera. Básicamente la sacó a empujones de la empresa. Habló con Hugo para exigirle que nunca más contratara a esa mujer y este aceptó a regañadientes. Lo último que supo de Silvia fue que su padre le había conseguido contratos de modelaje en Estado Unidos después de un escándalo en el club, parte del mismo por su historia con ella. Pensó que ese capítulo se había cerrado, pero, por lo visto, no era así.

Armando pasó las manos por su cara y suspiró mirando al cielo. Había luchado muchísimo por Betty, bajó al mismo infierno sufriendo por ella, y ahora estaban apenas reconstruyendo su relación. Estaba seguro que si pasaba algún malentendido con Silvia, Betty no sería como Marcela y lo perdonaría por sécula seculórum. Sencillamente, ella se alejaría de su vida y le cerraría la puerta para siempre. Ya le había hecho mucho daño y no era justo que sufriera nuevamente por otra canallada de su parte. En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió repentinamente, produciéndole un sobresalto. Armando se llevó una mano al pecho para calmar su corazón acelerado mientras Sandra corría a sentarse frente a él.

-Doctor…-empezó a decir Sandra, pero fue interrumpida por Armando.

-¡Sandra! ¡Por Dios! ¡Toque la puerta! ¡Un día de estos me va a matar de un susto!-gritó Armando a su secretaria, quien se encogió en su silla, tratando de minimizar el impacto de la estruendosa voz de su jefe.

-¡Ay! Disculpe, doctor, es que vengo a traerle noticias de la señorita que estaba en recepción – contestó temerosa.

-¿Estaba? ¿Eso quiere decir que se fue? – preguntó esperanzado Armando.

-Sí, pero le dejó esta nota. Dice que lo espera para almorzar – extendió la mano y le dio la nota a Armando quien la tomó de mala gana y leyó el contenido de la misma.

-¡No, no! ¡No! – exclamó Armando, sosteniendo la nota con una mano y golpeando el papel con la otra -Sandra, ¿usted no le dijo que estaba ocupado, que tenía la tarde comprometida?

-Sí, doctor, pero me dijo que usted igual tenía que almorzar y que lo esperaba en ese restaurante – contestó con cautela la pregunta de su jefe.

Armando vio el papel nuevamente, lo estrujó para hacerlo una bola y lo tiró al suelo con rabia. Parecía que esta mujer no se quería rendir. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la oficina y este le indicó a Sandra que lo contestara. Ella levantó el teléfono y tuvo una conversación breve. Cerró el mismo y se dirigió a su jefe.

-Doctor, dice Aura María que la doctora Betty lo está citando a la sala de junta para iniciar la reunión.

-Sí, sí- le respondió sin siquiera verla – gracias, Sandra. Puede retirarse.

-¿Necesita algo más, doctor? – consultó a su jefe antes de levantarse de la silla.

-Necesito que se largue de acá, Sandra. ¡Váyase! – respondió en voz baja, fúrico, haciéndo énfasis al final. Sandra se disculpó y salió rápido de la oficina, dejándolo solo.

Armando se agarró la cabeza y cerró lo ojos fuertemente, tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema. Volteó la cabeza y vio la nota arrugada en el suelo. Extendió la mano y la tomó, abriéndola despacio y tratando de aplanarla para borrar los pliegues que le había hecho. Probablemente lo más sabio era ir a hablar con ella. Sí, quizá arrancar de raíz el problema era lo mejor. Debía deshacerse de Silvia Marinelli de una vez por todas.

Betty entró a la sala de juntas y la encontró sola. Vio su reloj y se fijo que ya estaban a pocos minutos de empezar la reunión. Ya deberían estar todos ahí, pero, como siempre, estaban atrasados. Suspiró y dejó sus cosas sobre su puesto en la mesa. Iría a buscar a Armando para por lo menos tener una persona más en la reunión aparte de ella. En ese momento se abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo para dar paso a un Nicolás apresurado que llegaba cargado de carpetas.

-¡Quiubo, Betty! Ya aquí le tengo todas las carpetas con los últimos informes financieros. Pensé que no iba a llegar a tiempo – comentó, riéndose de su comentario final.

-Casi no llega, Nicolás. Me dijo Aura María que cuando llamó para convocar la reunión apenas estaba saliendo del elevador- regañó a su amigo, alzando una ceja para marcar sus palabras.

-Pero, Betty, no exagere- se defendió Nicolás – ya había llegado a EcoModa hace un rato, pero me distraje abajo con una divinura, un ángel entre nosotros.

-¿Un ángel? Me imagino que debe ser una modelo, pero don Hugo está de vacaciones, así que no creo que tenga cita con él.

-No, dijo que venía a ver al cabezón ese, su novio, pero bajó su secretaria para decirle que estaba ocupado, que le dejara el número.

\- ¿Venía a ver a Armando? - preguntó extrañada Betty- ¿Para qué sería?

La puerta del pasillo se abre nuevamente para ver al doctor Gutiérrez, quien entra con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Good morning, _doctor Nicholas_; good morning, _doctor Betty_ – saludó en inglés a los integrantes de la mesa.

-Muy _good_, Gutiérrez, recontra _good _diría – devolvió el saludo Nicolás aún feliz por su encuentro en la mañana.

-Lo veo de muy buen humor, _doctor._ ¿Le ocurrió algo especial hoy? – continuó la conversación Gutiérrez mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de Nicolás.

-¡Uy, Gutiérrez! Si hubiera visto lo que vi hoy en la mañana. ¡Una diosa! ¡Una mamasita! Una…-Betty interrumpió el discurso emocionado de su amigo.

-Ya basta, Nicolás. Concentrémonos en el trabajo, ¿quiere? – exclamó cansada del tema al igual que un tanto preocupada por la relación que podría tener aquella mujer con Armando.

-Sí, jefa, como ordene – miró a Gutiérrez comunicándole en silencio que después le contaba y este respondió sacando los labios en forma de trompa y moviéndolos a la vez que asentía para indicar su conformidad con lo expresado.

Cuando Betty estaba apunto de sentarse, entró Armando desde la puerta que comunicaba su oficina con la sala de juntas.

-Buenos días- dijo observándolos a todos, pero posando finalmente la mirada en Betty - ¿Empezamos?

-Sí, empezamos – contestó Betty seria, mirando a Armando.

Todos se sentaron y Betty decidió ignorar, por esa hora de la reunión, la situación de la modelo. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews y palabras lindas. Espero que este capítulo cumpla con sus expectativas. Estoy consciente del momento en que finaliza este capítulo, por lo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para subir el próximo capítulo a más tardar el sábado para no dejarlos en ascuas.

Mil gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo. No esperaba que tuviera tanta acogida. Un abrazo y espero que les guste :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** Sospecha

\- Bueno, tras revisar los informes financieros, parece que todo va bien. Si todo sigue a este mismo ritmo, en menos dos meses podremos cancelar las deudas más grandes que tenemos, especialmente con el Banco Atlántico – concluyó Betty tras una reunión de aproximadamente dos horas con los ejecutivos de la empresa.

La cara de todos los presentes mostraban satisfacción por aquellas palabras. Todo el trabajo fuerte de los últimos meses estaban rindiendo fruto y por fin la empresa saldría a flote. No obstante, quien realmente estaba emocionado por el asunto era Armando. Se sanaría la gran herida que había dejado en la empresa, subsanaría sus errores con trabajo duro y honesto. Hoy podría confirmarle a su papá que estaba durmiendo plácidamente porque tenía la tranquilidad de estar poniendo todo su empeño y labor sin ningún tipo de artimaña. Además, frente al barco tenía a la mejor capitana. Betty ciertamente fue en todo momento la persona más capaz e inteligente en pisar ese edificio. Bajo su liderazgo y mando habían logrado salir del infierno financiero más rápido de lo que esperaba. El respaldo que ella representaba en los bancos y ante los proveedores era vital y crítico para la compañía. Se había ganado todo a pulso y eso lo hacía sentir más que orgulloso. Sentía su pecho hinchado de amor y admiración por aquella mujer que había demostrado poder navegar cualquier tormenta, por difícil que fuese, con destreza y valentía.

-Antes de terminar- continuó Betty, sacando a Armando de sus pensamientos- necesitamos consolidar las cifras de ventas en dólares que tenemos con lo generado en el punto de Palm Beach y la bodega de Miami. Doctor Armando, ¿pudo averiguar algo con respecto a esto?

-No, aún no – contestó Armando, limpiando un poco su garganta, - pero Sandra debió comunicarse con la oficina esta mañana. En cuanto salga de aquí le preguntaré sobre el tema para saber qué acciones tomar si se dificulta la comunicación con ellos.

Todos asintieron a la vez mientras entendían el subtexto del asunto. Seguramente la situación con Marcela Valencia no era la más apropiada, pero negocios son negocios y esta era su empresa después de todo.

-Listo, doctor. Apenas tenga información actualizada, me lo comunica. Bien, damos por terminada la reunión, gracias por su tiempo – Betty se levantó de la silla y salió de la sala de juntas sin mediar mayores palabras.

Los presentes se quedaron un poco inquietos por la reacción de la presidente de la empresa, ya que luego de la reunión lo más lógico era que el ambiente estuviese ligero, no con la tensión que dejó el portazo tras su salida. Nicolás y Gutiérrez intercambiaron miradas y ambos levantaron sus hombros ante el desconcierto. Miraron a Armando, levantando la quijada a la vez para hacerle una pregunta silenciosa y este levantó los hombros y las manos, negando con la cabeza. Volvieron sus miradas nuevamente entre ellos, pero esta vez con menos incertidumbre en ellas. Ambos observaron fijamente a Armando hasta que Nicolás, aclarándose la garganta, se dirigió a este.

-Bueno, doctor Mendoza, creo que el problema es con usted, ¿o no, Guti Gut?

-¡Jo, jo! Pues, _yes, my doctor._ ¿Se está portando mal, doctor Mendoza? – pregunta Gutiérrez, moviendo su boca como una trompita de arriba abajo.

Armando fulminó con la mirada a Gutiérrez quien de una vez se puso recto y tomó sus carpetas de la mesa.

\- Me retiro, doctores. Con permiso – salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta de la sala de juntas, dejando a solas a Nicolás y a Armando.

Nicolás tomó sus carpetas mientras veía furtivamente a Armando. Este último, quien también estaba observándolo, se acercó un poco para tratar de hablar con él.

\- Nicolás…-trató de decir Armando, pero fue interrumpido por su interlocutor

\- No, no, no – dijo Nicolás, levantando la mano sin mirar directamente a Armando. – Mire, no me quiero enterar de que usted está jugando con Betty nuevamente. Usted sabe que ella no está sola, que tiene quien la defienda.

\- Nicolás, le juro que no le he hecho nada a Betty. No sé qué le está pasando; voy a hablar con ella.

\- Eso espero, doctor; eso espero – contestó Nicolás abriendo la puerta. – Yo veré, ¡yo veré!

Nicolás cerró la puerta y dejó a Armando solo en la sala de juntas. Armando se quitó sus gafas y presionó el puente de su nariz, pensando. ¿Betty estaría enojado con él? ¿Por qué sería? ¿Será que se enteró de Silvia Marinelli? Después de todo, Betty manejó su agenda personal por mucho tiempo y sabía muy bien quién era ella. Ella sabía que era una de las "peligrosas". Ella estaba enterada del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Marcela. La única que lo podría sacar de esa duda era Sandra. Salió hacia su oficina para llamar a su secretaria y poder iluminar un poco ese escabroso asunto.

* * *

-¿No está Sandra en su puesto? Ah, está en la oficina del doctor Mendoza. Bueno, listo. Gracias, Aura María.

Betty cerró el teléfono, colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio, juntó sus manos y apoyó sus labios sobre estas. Quería hablar con Sandra para preguntarle sobre la mujer que había visto Nicolás. No quería ser como Marcela Valencia, no quería ser su ex novia celosa; quería confiar en Armando, pero realmente le preocupó un poco escuchar sobre esa mujer. No estaba realmente enojada, estaba preocupada, y no quería ver a su novio por el momento. ¿Qué tal que él pensara que ella no le tenía confianza? Estaba muy confundida e insegura. Necesitaba salir de la duda. No se sentía muy buena persona tratando de averiguar sobre aquella mujer, pero su tranquilidad mental le pedía que lo hiciera. Recordó que Nicolás le había comentado que la vio en recepción. Seguramente Mariana sabría algo al respecto. Tomó el teléfono y llamó directo a la recepcionista.

-¿Aló, Mariana? Sí, habla con Betty. Por favor, suba un momento y le pide a Freddy que le cubra la recepción. Sí, la espero.

Betty cerró el teléfono y volvió su mirada al computador. Debía trabajar, aún cuando todos esos pensamientos rondaran su mente. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para despejarla y colocó sus dedos sobre el teclado. Trataría de concentrarse hasta que llegara Mariana.

* * *

Sandra entró a la oficina de Armando quien estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando el contenido de su vaso de _whisky_. Levantó la mirada al oír la puerta cerrarse y le indicó a su secretaria que se sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio. Esta obedeció de inmediato, observando con cautela al hombre frente a ella.

\- Sandra, necesito que me confirme algo – preguntó Armando antes de tomar de un solo trago el poco líquido que quedaba en su vaso.

-Dígame, doctor – contestó Sandra sin quitarle la vista de encima a la escena que tenía frente a ella.

\- ¿Betty sabe que Silvia Marinelli estaba abajo en recepción? – Armando se levantó, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se sentó sobre este, justo al lado de la silla en donde se ubicaba Sandra.

-No, doctor, por lo menos de mi boca no ha salido esa información – respondió echándose un poco para atrás para poder ver a su jefe al rostro.

\- ¿Está segura, Sandra? Mire, Betty se está comportando muy extraña y no sé si tendrá algo que ver con la presencia de esa mujer en esta empresa.

-¡Ay, doctor! No sabría decirle, mire que por lo menos a mí no me ha preguntado nada – comentó Sandra, levantando las manos para indicar su inocencia.

Armando dio un suspiro, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y regresó a su puesto detrás del escritorio. Juntó sus manos en forma de plegaria y las colocó en frente de sus labios, con los pulgares bajo su barbilla. Observó a Sandra por unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar.

-Sandra – dijo Armando haciendo una pequeña pausa, - por favor, prométame que no le va a decir nada a Betty. Yo voy a resolver el asunto con esa mujer hoy mismo, pero, por favor, no me le comente nada, ¿sí?

-Doctor, yo…¡Ay! No sé qué decirle doctor – respondió inquieta y nerviosa Sandra.

-Dígame que me va a hacer ese favor, se lo ruego. Usted sabe la historia que tenemos Betty y yo y no me gustaría que se creara un mal entendido por…¡pues, por nada, hombre! – exclamó frustrado Armando.

-Está bien, doctor. Yo no le digo nada a Betty; se lo prometo.

-Bien, ¡bien! Gracias, Sandra. Le juro que yo mismo le contaré a Betty lo que está aconteciendo aquí una vez lo solucione.

\- Listo, doctor. Con permiso.

-¡Espere, Sandra! – Armando la detuvo con su voz en el momento en que ella daba vueltas a la manija de puerta.

-Diga, doctor. ¿Necesita algo?

-Sí, sí. ¿Se pudo comunicar con Miami? ¿Habló con Marcela?

-¡Ah, cierto, doctor! – contestó con cierta fuerza – La doctora Marcela me dijo que ella había dado órdenes de comunicarse con nosotros para averiguar qué procedimiento habíamos decidido para el envío de los reportes de ventas, que ya los tiene listos de hace un tiempo. Me dijo que iba a averiguar qué había pasado, pero que esta misma semana tendríamos respuesta.

\- Perfecto. Gracias, Sandra. Puede retirarse.

Cuando Sandra salió de la oficina, Armando dio un suspiro de alivio y se relajó en su silla. Betty no sabía nada sobre la presencia de Silvia en EcoModa y aparentemente el problema con Marcela era resoluble. Ahora solo le quedaba hablar con esa mujer y asegurarse que no causase ningún problema en su relación.

* * *

-¡Qué más, Betty! – saludó Mariana cuando entró a la oficina de Betty.

Betty volteó la mirada del computador hacia la voz y se percató de la presencia de la recepcionista.

-¡Quiubo, Mariana! Siéntese, por favor. Deme un momento para terminar un correo que me queda por enviar y ya estoy con usted.

Mariana se sentó y se puso a examinar la oficina de Betty mientras esta seguía tecleando con mucha concentración. La oficina definitivamente había cambiado mucho de aspecto desde el tiempo del doctor Armando. Tenía un toque femenino, con colores más tenues y ciertos cuadros con recortes de periódicos de eventos exitosos de EcoModa. Uno de los más importantes era un recorte viejo de periódico, de hace casi 35 años, en donde aparecía el nombre de la empresa en primera plana y una mención a don Roberto Mendoza y su socio, Julio Valencia, sus fundadores. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una risa corta de Betty, quien ya se había alejado de la computadora.

-Disculpe, Mariana, tenía un correo a medias y preferí terminarlo para poder hablar bien con usted.

-Fresca, Betty, no se preocupe. Más bien, cuénteme; ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?

Betty se levantó de la silla, se dirigió a ambas puertas para cerciorarse que estuviesen cerradas. Regresó a su escritorio ante la mirada expectante de Mariana y se inclinó un poco hacia delante para hablar con ella de forma confidencial.

\- Mariana, cuénteme quién era esa mujer que vino a preguntar por Armando.

La recepcionista abrió los ojos y se acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja en señal de nerviosismo.

-¿Una mujer, Betty? – rió nerviosa mientras trataba de evitar el tema.

-Sí, Mariana. Nicolás me dijo que una mujer, una "aparición"- dijo Betty haciendo las comillas con las manos, - vino esta mañana dizque a hablar con Armando.

-Ay, amiguita, sí vino una mujer, pero el doctor Armando no la atendió. Es más, le mando a decir con Sandra que se fuera.

Betty se levantó de la silla y caminó nerviosa hasta el sofá marrón. Se sentó en él y puso sus manos juntas entre sus rodillas, balanceándose un poco hacia delante y hacia atrás. Levantó el rostro y miró a Mariana quien se asombró ligeramente al ver la cara preocupada de su amiga.

\- Mariana, ¿me está diciendo la verdad? Mire que algo de todo esto no me suena bien y estoy muy nerviosa. No quiero ser como la ex novia de Armando, no quiero desconfiar de él, pero lo que me dijo Nicolás me dejó inquieta.

-Betty, le juro que le digo la verdad. Es más, mire – besó su pulgar y su índice y los levantó juntos hacia arriba en señal de promesa antes de continuar. – Lo único que no le he dicho es que esa mujer le dejó los datos sobre dónde contactarla, pero no creo que él lo haga, Betty. Se ve que el doctor Armando la quiere mucho. Recuerde todo lo que le decían las cartas y ya sabe bien que ellas no mienten.

\- Está bien, Mariana. Muchas gracias por su honestidad. Con lo que me dice me siento un poco más tranquila – confesó Betty levantándose del sofá, riendo un poco para aliviar la tensión.

-Sí, Betty, no se preocupe que para eso estamos las amigas. ¿Me necesitaba para algo más?

-No, Mariana, muchas gracias. Regrese a su puesto.

\- Está bien, Betty. Si quiere, un día de estos en el almuerzo le leo las cartas para que vea que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Betty rió y asintió antes la proposición de su amiga. Mariana salió y cerró la puerta tras ella. A pesar de la explicación, ella aún sentía cierto desasosiego. Necesitaba relajarse y quizá tomarse un té con valeriana. Rió en silencio pensando en qué quizá debería pedirle a Inesita que le preparara uno como los que le hacía a don Hugo, aunque al parecer estos no siempre surtían efecto ya que el diseñador por lo general estaba en estado de alerta constante. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya era de mediodía. Optó por tomar otra opción para relajarse; ir a almorzar. Se dirigió a la computadora a salvar los documentos que tenía abiertos para apagarla y luego iría al baño a retocarse antes de preguntarle a Armando por sus planes para el almuerzo.

* * *

-¡Mariana! – gritó Sandra en cuanto la vio salir de la oficina de Betty.

-¡Shh! ¡Sandra! ¡Qué estrés con usted! Cálmese un poco. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿Qué estaba hablando con Betty? ¿Qué le dijo? – insistió Sandra sin moderar su tono de voz, lo que llamó la atención de Aura María.

-¿Pasó algo, muchachas? -preguntó la secretaria de presidencia.

Mariana y Sandra se miraron para luego voltear la mirada hacia Aura María.

\- Venga, Aura María. ¡Apúrese! – indicó Sandra, gestionando con la mano.

Aura María fue corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas y estas caminaron en dirección al baño. Por su parte, Berta estaba espiándolas detrás de la pared del baño e, indignada, fue hacia el puesto de Sofía.

-Sofía, párese que vamos al baño – ordenó Sandra a su compañera de puesto.

-¡Eh! ¿Y ahora qué le pasó? ¿Acaso no puede ir solita? – contestó Sofía quitándose las gafas y cruzando los brazos.

-¡Ay, venga, no sea boba! – Berta la jaló de la mano para levantarla y ponerla a caminar antes de continuar. – Me parece que hay una junta extraordinaria del cuartel y a nosotras no nos invitaron.

Apresuraron el paso y entraron con cautela al baño. Vieron a Mariana, Sandra y Aura María reunidas, hablando en voz baja.

-¡Ajá! ¡Así las quería agarrar! – exclamó en voz alta Berta, asustando a sus compañeras y causando un grito en conjunto.

-¡Ay, Berta! ¡Nos va a matar de un susto, hola!- respondió Sandra colocando su mano en el pecho.

-Las que me van a matar a mí son ustedes. ¡Cómo vienen a reunirse sin mí…– Sofía le dió un codazo para recordarle su presencia - …sin nosotras a chismear! ¿Qué, nos sacaron del cuartel y no nos enteramos, pues?

-No sea cansona, Berta. Más bien, venga que estamos interrogando a Mariana que acaba de salir de la oficina de Betty – comentó Aura María mientras le hacía espacio a Sofía y a Berta.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿La regañaron o algo? – preguntó Sofía mientras se sentaba en el pequeño diván del baño.

-No, no es eso. Parece que se enteró que vino una mujer a buscar a don Armando – susurró Mariana a sus compañeras.

-¡Ay, no me diga! ¡Vamos a comer ex presidente al ajillo hoy! – exclamó Berta riendo estruendosamente y contagiando a las demás, menos a Mariana y a Sandra.

-Mariana, yo le dije al doctor que Betty no se enteraría de que esa mujer estuvo acá. Si llega a saber que ella ya está al tanto, ¡me mata o nos mata! – empezó a agitar las manos Sandra al empezar a sentirse nerviosa.

-No va a pasar nada, Sandra, tranquila. Logré tranquilizarla y le dije que el doctor no bajó a atenderla y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿No le dijo que la citó en un hotel para el almuerzo, cierto? – indagó Sandra con más intensidad a su amiga.

-¿Un hotel? ¡Oigan, pero qué chisme más bueno! No puedo creer que me iban a dejar por fuera de esto. Qué falta de consideración, verdaderamente – intervino Berta.

-¡No, pero es que esta Silvia Boticelli vino con todo el armamento para ver cómo se lleva al doctor Armando! – exclamó Sofía mientras manoteaba.

-¡Marinelli! ¡No sea bruta, hombre, no me dañe el chisme! – contestó Berta ocasionando que Sofía se alterara.

Se empezaron a sobreponer las voces una sobre las otras hasta formar un gran barullo que fue detenido por Mariana.

-¡Ya, muchachas! – dijo con fuerza para acallarlas. – Claro que no le dije nada de eso, Sandra. Además, no sabemos si el doctor va a ir o no. No creo que sea necesario estresar más a la pobre Betty con eso.

-Tiene razón. Es más, cuando le llevé el papel con los datos de la fulana esa, él lo arrugó y lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Y es que el doctor va a ignorar a la señora esa? – preguntó Aura María un poco incrédula.

-Pues me comentó que él se encargaría de ella y me pidió que por favor no le contara nada a Betty.

-Habrá que ver en qué habitación del hotel se encarga de ella – comentó Berta sacando las risas de sus compañeras.

-¡Ay, no, muchachas! Yo veo muy cambiado al doctor. No me parece que vaya a tirar por la borda todo lo que ha logrado con Betty, ¡ah, ah! – dijo Aura María, tratando de defender al ausente.

-Bueno, yo no sé, pero por algo dicen que la cabra siempre tira pal' monte- respondió Sofía y nuevamente se elevaron los murmullos.

Sin que pudieran sospechar, en la en la entrada del baño, estaba Betty quien había escuchado todo lo que habían conversado. _Silvia Marinelli_. Ese nombre lo tenía grabado en su mente porque era una de las mujeres peligrosas del pasado de Armando; una que, como Karina Larsson, había puesto en peligro la relación que tuvo con doña Marcela. Tal parece que quizá la situación se podría volver a repetir.

Una lágrima furtiva había escapado de su ojo, pero la limpió rápidamente. Se dirigió a su oficina rápidamente para poder pensar en cómo enfrentar esa situación.

* * *

Armando había tomado la decisión de salir a reunirse con Silvia para ponerle fin a la situación de una vez por todas. Abrió el papel arrugado nuevamente y vio la hora y el lugar. Se fijó en su reloj y notó que ya faltaban pocos minutos para la hora acordada, o bueno, la hora impuesta por ella. Antes de irse debía hablar con Betty. Más que para comentarle lo que había pasado, debía averiguar por qué tenía ese comportamiento extraño. Estaba seguro que en la mañana no había pasado nada que la incomodase, por lo que eso, lo que sea que fuese, tuvo que pasar entre el momento en que llegaron y la hora de la reunión. Ya Sandra le había confirmado que Betty no sabía nada sobre Silvia, por lo que eso quedaba descartado. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Sería el hecho de que no había hablado con Marcela? ¿Sería porque debía hablar con Marcela? Armando sonrío para sí. Quizá, solo quizá, estaba un poco celosa. Después de todo debía comunicarse con su ex novia, ex prometida, por muy poco esposa. Tendría que hablar con ella para salir de dudas. Se arregló la corbata y salió de su oficina hacia la de Betty. Una vez llegó, tocó suavemente la puerta que comunicaba la sala de juntas con presidencia y se asomó para fijarse si Betty estaba en la oficina.

-¿Betty? – llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Entró y cerró con delicadeza la puerta. Caminó hasta el centro de la oficina tratando de ubicar alguna pista sobre en dónde se podría encontrar Betty hasta que su vista se topó con la puerta del depósito cerrada. La puerta tras la cual se encontraba la antigua oficina de Betty, aquella que guardaba entre sus paredes parte de su historia de dolor y de amor. Decidió probar su suerte y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a una Betty sentada tras el escritorio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas quien, nerviosa por el sonido abrupto que dejó la acción de Armando, se limpiaba rápidamente la mejilla con las manos para tratar de quitar cualquier rastro de su estado anímico. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde porque Armando había visto su compungido rostro y caminó directo hacia ella.

-¿Betty, qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros para poder verla a los ojos.

Betty lo miró, pero no pudo sostener su mirada por mucho tiempo. Se levantó de la silla y se alejó de Armando, caminando hacia el espacio entre el escritorio y la puerta.

-No, no se preocupe. Estoy bien, solo que me encuentro un poco abrumada. Hay mucho trabajo aún por hacer – emitió nerviosa mientras seguía tratando de evitar la mirada de su novio.

-No, Beatriz, me disculpa, pero algo está pasando. Cuando salió de la reunión, estaba enojada y ahora está llorando, y encima llorando en esta oficina. No me puede decir que no es nada. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Doctor…-empezó Betty, pero Armando la interrumpió, acercándose a ella y tocando suavemente su barbilla para levantar su mirada.

-Armando – replicó dándole una sonrisa tierna y preocupada.

Betty sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleraba, pero al mismo tiempo le ardía por la incertidumbre que cargaba en su interior. Pensó en ser directa, preguntarle por la tal Silvia Marinelli, pero decidió que lo mejor era que él se lo dijera. No quería comportarse como una persona celosa y crear más malos entendidos. Por lo tanto, resolvió lanzarle una pregunta críptica, dándole la oportunidad de dejarlo a su libre interpretación.

-Armando, no me estás ocultando nada, ¿cierto?- preguntó con ojos temerosos.

Armando soltó lentamente la barbilla de Betty y le dio una pequeña caricia a su mejilla antes de alejarse de ella para darle la espalda y meter sus manos en sus bolsillos. Nuevamente le atacaba la culpa por no contarle nada sobre Silvia, pero sinceramente pensaba que lo mejor era contarle todo una vez hubiese aclarado ese asunto con ella. No obstante, Betty no sabía nada sobre la presencia de esa mujer en la empresa. Por lo tanto, esto debía ser por la situación con Marcela. Se volteó y observó fijamente a su novia.

-¿Betty, tu preocupación es por Marcela? ¿Crees que quizá no me haya querido comunicar con ella? – indagó Armando acercándose lentamente mientras buscaba la mirada de Betty - ¿Te preocupa que hable yo con ella?

Betty levantó la mirada sorprendida por el giro que tomó la conversación, sin embargo trató rápidamente de ocultarlo al igual que su decepción ante la evasiva de Armando, por no contarle sobre la Silvia Marinelli. Armando, tras ver la confusión de emociones que se mezclaban en los ojos de Betty, pensó que había dado en el clavo. Soltó una pequeña risa de alivio y se acercó más a Betty, tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Mi amor, no te preocupes por eso. De hecho, ya Sandra habló con ella. Le dijo que colocó una persona de contacto para que se comunicara con nosotros y poder darle instrucciones. ¿Ves? No tienes por qué sentirte preocupada de que vaya a hablar con Marcela.

Betty se alejó de Armando y dio un pequeño resoplido junto con una ligera media irónica, entendiendo el trasfondo del discurso de su novio.

-Armando, no estoy celosa de doña Marcela. Con respecto a esa situación solo estoy preocupada por entorpecer los vínculos de ella con esta empresa, su empresa. Me siento culpable, como bien sabes, pero ya hemos hablado de esto. Pronto se me pasará.

Su novio aceptó silenciosamente su respuesta y se acercó nuevamente a ella, tomó sus manos en las de él y depositó un suave beso en ellas mientras la observaba de cerca.

-¿Segura que estás bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para que te sientas mejor?

Betty sacó una de sus manos de las de Armando y le acarició lentamente el rostro mientras rogaba en su mente que lo de Silvia Marinelli no fuera nada. Este en reacción cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia. Al abrirlos reveló en ellos un intenso deseo por Betty lo que la sorprendió y excitó al mismo tiempo. Sin pronunciar palabra, Armando se acercó a ella y le dio un beso lento y largo, disfrutando cada segundo, como si bebiera de sus labios. Se separó y apoyó su frente en la de ella, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-La amo mucho, Betty, y la deseo muchísimo también. No sabe lo mucho que me está costando tenerla aquí y no poder estar con usted en este momento.

Betty, quien también sentía el deseo por Armando inundarle el cuerpo, decidió cambiar el tema para evitar que se diera cualquier situación fuera de lugar en la oficina. Le dio un beso corto a su novio y se separó de él.

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comer? Ya es hora del almuerzo, así que podemos ir a algún lugar cerca de la empresa.

Esa propuesta fue un elixir que lo sacó del estado de excitación en el que se encontraba. Tenía que ir a reunirse con Silvia Marinelli. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo se le ocurrió aparecer justo en ese momento!

\- No puedo, tengo un compromiso programado.

Betty sentía que se le iba el alma del cuerpo. ¡Se iba a reunir con Silvia Marinelli! Trató de componer su rostro para que no se notase lo deshecha que se sentía por dentro.

-¿Sí? No sabía que tenías una reunión. ¿Con quién? – preguntó mientras salía de su antigua oficina hacia su escritorio en presidencia, tratando de evitar que Armando viera su rostro.

-Con…-titubeó un poco Armando antes de contestar mientras la seguía,- ¡Mis papás! Sí, me van a llamar de Londres y me dijeron que necesitaban conversar conmigo de algo importante; así que hoy no puedo, mi amor.

Betty tomó su cartera sin mirar a Armando para tratar de evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran nuevamente. Una vez se la colocó sobre su hombro, respiró hondo para esconder lo que sentía y volteó a ver a su novio, colocando una sonrisa falsa sobre sus labios.

-Está bien, doctor. Voy a almorzar con Nicolás. Nos vemos en la tarde.

Salió rápidamente de la oficina antes de que Armando le pudiese decir algo.

* * *

Nicolás estaba apagando su computador cuando vio que Betty entró acelerada a su oficina, asuntándolo en el proceso. Esta cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la oficina. Pasó su mano por su cabello y cruzó los brazos, pensativa.

-¡Betty, me va a matar del susto! ¡Ya no por fea, sino por brusca!- dijo Nicolás por la intrusión tan inesperada.

Al ver que Betty no le respondía, se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Betty, le pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado.

Betty se volteó a ver a su amigo sin ocultar su contrariedad.

\- Nicolás, necesito que me acompañe a almorzar.

\- No hay problema por eso, Betty. Usted sabe mi solitaria y yo no necesitamos mucha persuasión para alimentarnos. ¿Pero no va a comer con el cabezón ese que tiene de novio?

-¡Ay, luego le explico!. Déjeme primero averiguar algo. ¿Me presta su teléfono?

\- ¡Claro, jefa! ¡Ni más faltaba! sus gritos son órdenes – contestó riendo mientras le señalaba el teléfono a su amiga.

Betty marcó rápidamente el teléfono rogando que le contestaran. Debía averiguar a dónde iría Armando. Tenía que sacarse la duda de encima y liberar su mente de los fantasmas que la acosaban.

-_Vicepresidencia comercial y de nuevos mercados, Ecomoda. ¿En qué puedo servirle?_

-¿Sandra? Habla Betty.

-_¡Ay! ¡Hola, Betty! __Dígame._

-Sandra, necesito que me cuente a dónde se va a encontrar Armando con Silvia Marinelli.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por todos sus reviews y palabras motivadoras. De verdad que me hacen sentir muy especial. Espero que este capítulo les guste y que los personajes estén lo más apegados posibles a los creados por don Fernando Gaitán (q.e.p.d.).

Les envío un abrazo grande. Espero que sea de su agrado :)

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** La reunión.

Betty estaba sentada en la oficina de Nicolás. Apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio de su amigo y se cubría el rostro con las manos. Sandra le había dicho en qué lugar Silvia Marinelli había citado a Armando. Ciertamente era un restaurante, pero un restaurante en un hotel. Seguramente esa invitación tenía una doble intención, una que probablemente Armando conocía perfectamente.

Si hay algo que caracterizaba a Betty, y algo de lo que ella siempre se había sentido orgullosa, era su inteligencia. Estaba consciente del pasado de Armando y sabía que él no era neófito en relaciones con mujeres y mucho menos en relaciones fuera del noviazgo. Experimentó su experticia en carne propia. Definitivamente no quería dudar de su novio, pero el hecho que hubiese ido a reunirse con una mujer de su pasado a un hotel no le hacía deducir nada bueno. Es más, aún cuando Sandra le contó que este había arrugado el papel en donde se encontraba los datos de dicha reunión, ella estaba segura que esa supuesta reunión con sus papás era realmente con Silvia.

-¿Betty? – preguntó Nicolás sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella retiró sus manos de su cara y observó a su amigo quien se notaba preocupado.

-Nicolás…-empezó a hablar Betty, pero Nicolás la interrumpió.

\- ¿Armando Mendoza se va a reunir con esa mujer? ¿La tal Silvia que usted mencionó hace un momento?

-Eso parece, Nicolás. Silvia es la mujer que vio esta mañana, su "aparición", ¿recuerda?

-¿La modelo? – preguntó sorprendido a Betty.

-Esa modelo que usted dice es una mujer del pasado de Armando. Por ella casi se destruye la relación entre él y doña Marcela.

-Betty, yo creo que se está adelantando. Aún no sabe si se fue a ver con esa mujer o no. Usted sabe que ese cabezón no me cae muy bien, pero reconozco que parece como un hombre cambiado. ¿Usted piensa montarle la perseguidora a su novio?

Betty se quedó mirando un rato a Nicolás mientras cruzaban diversos pensamientos por su mente. ¿Lo debía seguir? Si lo hacía, estaría prácticamente haciendo lo mismo que su ex novia, dudando de él y acosándolo. Sin embargo, estaba segura que él le había mentido. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no le contó que esa mujer lo había venido a buscar? Se sentía verdaderamente

abrumada, sin una guía sobre qué hacer. Sentía que la breve felicidad que había alcanzado estaba amenazada. Tenía miedo de ser nuevamente víctima de sus circunstancias. Ya no sabía si era por fea o por simplemente ser ella. Mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, más se hundía su ánimo. Finalmente se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentada y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la oficina, volteándose al llegar para enfrentar a su amigo.

-No, Nicolás. No quiero hacerlo. No quiero desconfiar de él. Mejor voy a esperar a que regrese y conversamos. Tengo que ser honesta y hablarlo de frente. Gracias.

Caminó directo hacia la puerta para retirarse de la oficina. Al abrir la puerta, Nicolás llamó su atención una vez más.

-¿Betty, no quería que fuéramos a almorzar?

-No, Nicolás, vaya usted. No tengo hambre.

Betty salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta. Sin perder tiempo, Nicolás marcó rápidamente el teléfono y tamborileó en la mesa mientras esperaba a que le contestaran. Finalmente escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sandra? ¿Sabe si ya salió su jefe a almorzar?

* * *

Armando bajó al estacionamiento para buscar su carro. Mientras menos personas supieran que iba a salir de la oficina, y sin Betty, mejor. No quería formar un escándalo o algún tipo de chisme de corredor por culpa de Silvia Marinelli. Ya era suficiente con que Sandra supiera que ella había ido a buscarlo. Arrancaría el problema de raíz, ¡y sanseacabó! Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que estaba un par de minutos atrasado. Al mal paso, darle prisa. Así que entró a su carro y lo puso en marcha de inmediato, pitándole a Wilson en forma de agradecimiento por haberle abierto el portón. Salió de la rampa a la calle, pasando frente al edificio de EcoModa.

Por su parte, Nicolás lo observó escondido desde su carro mientras Armando pasaba. Se acomodó en el asiento y lo siguió de inmediato para no perderle la pista. Solo había un carro entre él y el de Armando en el semáforo, por lo que consideraba que no estaba expuesto y podía seguir su labor de espía. Se miró al retrovisor y se levantó el cuello de su gabardina en un intento de esconder su rostro. Analizó su cara por todos los ángulos para ver cómo podía dar más la impresión de estar "encubierto". Al final optó por esconder su rostro estirando con su mano el cuello de su gabardina del lado izquierdo para que solo se le vieran los ojos. Lo ensayó un par de veces hasta que se convenció de la mejor forma de realizar el movimiento. Los estruendos de las bocinas de los demás conductores lo sacaron de su actividad. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que ya el semáforo estaba en verde y que, además, Armando había cambiado de carril para girar a la derecha. Estaba en el otro extremo, por lo que se santiguó y giró desde el carril en donde se encontraba hasta la calle a la que entró Armando, atravesando dos carriles y ganándose una orquesta de bocinas a modo de protesta al igual que de improperios que le gritaron los demás conductores. Entró a la calle y soltó el aire que estuvo retenido en su pecho durante su maniobra.

-Seguramente a mi mamá le debe estar doliendo el oído con todo lo que me la mencionaron hace un momento – dijo riendo para sí mismo. - ¡Ay! Todo lo que hago por usted Betty.

Nicolás estaba justo detrás del carro de Armando con el cuello de la gabardina levantado y encogido en el asiento para evitar ser visto. Sin embargo, Armando no era ingenuo ni ciego, por lo que notó por su retrovisor que Nicolás estaba detrás de él y también que estaba tratando de esconderse de él por algún motivo. Continuó haciéndose el distraído mientras seguía manejando, pero cada vez era más obvio que lo seguía. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Sabría algo sobre su encuentro con Silvia? ¿Quería hablar con él? Por un momento pensó que Betty lo pudo haber enviado, pero no parecía propio de su comportamiento. Betty no haría ese tipo de persecuciones que le hacía Marcela. Sin encontrar una respuesta concreta, siguió su camino hasta que llegó al hotel. Bajó en la recepción y le dejó las llaves de su carro al valet para que lo estacionara.

Una vez entró en al lobby del hotel, esperó en una esquina cerca de la puerta para ver a Nicolás entrar. No demoró mucho ya que escuchó perfectamente al economista bajarse del auto y darle instrucciones precisas al valet. Entonces apareció por la puerta, con el cuello de su gabardina alto, mirando de un lado para el otro. Armando rio para sí porque imaginaba que en la mente de Nicolás estaba sonando la melodía de Misión Imposible. Despacio, pero sin disimularlo, se acercó a Nicolás quien se encontraba de espaldas a él. Aclaró su garganta y cruzó sus brazos, colocando sus manos debajo de las axilas.

-¿Nicolás, usted me está siguiendo? – preguntó Armando causando un sobresalto en su el hombre.

Nicolás volteó a ver sorprendido a Armando y se arregló sus lentes en señal de nerviosismo.

-Doctor Mendoza. No esperaba verlo aquí – contestó Nicolás tratando de evadir la pregunta que le había hecho.

-Nicolás, vi que me estaba siguiendo desde hace un tiempo con su carro. Recuerde que puedo identificar perfectamente ese carro peliteñido. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Resignado por haber sido descubierto por su objetivo, Nicolás arregló nuevamente su cuello y cruzó sus brazos también, imitando la posición de Armando. Movió sus labios hacia un lado en señal de incomodidad e insatisfacción mientras pensaba en qué debía decirle al novio de su amiga. Finalmente, decidió que no debía ocultar nada. De hecho, si hay alguien que estaba siendo misterioso y que estaba mintiendo era Armando Mendoza. Se volteó hacia este para ponerse frente a él, sacando un poco el pecho.

-Debería preguntárselo usted, Sr. Mendoza. Tiene a Betty muy preocupada por esa modelo que lo fue a visitar. Ella sabe que usted le mintió. Pero no crea que Betty está sola, recuerde que aquí tiene a su amigo y si tengo que agarrarme a puño con usted, ¡pues lo hago! Esta vez no me va a agarrar mal parado. ¡Venga, pues!

Nicolás se quitó sus lentes y empezó a buscar con los puños a Armando, pero no atinaba ningún golpe debido a su ceguera crónica. Armando pasó una mano por su cabello tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué tanto sabía Betty? ¿Desde cuándo? Decidió aclarar sus dudas directamente con Nicolás y así también evitar las miradas que estaba atrayendo el boxeador cegato frente a él.

-Vea, no tengo ninguna intención de pelear con usted. Más bien me gustaría hablar sobre lo que me acaba de decir. ¿Qué sabe Beatriz? ¿Cómo así que sabe que le mentí?

Nicolás bajó los puños y se colocó nuevamente los lentes, pestañeando un par de veces para enfocar bien su visión. Nuevamente cruzó sus brazos y vio de lado a Armando.

-Pues, señor Mendoza, resulta que ella sabe que esa modelo que lo fue a buscar esta mañana lo citó en este hotel para "almorzar" – respondió utilizando sus dedos como comillas, - y usted ni siquiera le dijo, es más, ¡le mintió!

-Espere, Nicolás, ¿Betty sabe sobre Silvia?

Nicolás asintió causando que Armando echara su cabeza para atrás a modo de frustración y se agarrara la cabeza brevemente, emitiendo un gruñido contenido. Dio una vuelta tratando de liberar las emociones que tenía dentro de sí para no estallar. Finalmente se colocó nuevamente frente al economista, señalándolo con la mano extendida.

-Nicolás, yo le juro, ¡le juro por lo que usted quiera!, que yo no tengo nada con esa mujer. En algún momento tuvimos algo que terminó muy mal y estoy seguro que quiere venir de nuevo a causar problemas. Vine a terminar esto de una vez por todas, se lo juro.

-A mí no me tiene que explicar nada. Eso se lo debe a Betty que está esperando que sea sincero con ella y no le ande mintiendo – exclamó Nicolás mientras miraba a Armando de reojo pensando en si debía creerle o no.

Armando no podía permitir que Betty sufriera nuevamente por culpa de él y menos por un malentendido causado por Silvia Marinelli. Ya se encontraba en el lugar y seguramente ella estaría esperándolo. Sin embargo, no lo esperaba acompañado de nadie. Sería quizá buena idea, y aún mejor para aclarar todo lo que estaba pasando, que no fuera solo a esa reunión, sino que llevara a un invitado que debía obtener la información de lo que fuera a pasar en la misma de primera mano.

-¿Le gustaría almorzar conmigo, Nicolás? – preguntó Armando tomando por sorpresa a su compañero.

-¿Almorzar? ¿Con usted?

\- Sí, pero no solo conmigo. Almorzaremos con esa mujer, con Silvia Marinelli. Así podrá darse cuenta que no tengo nada que ocultarle a Beatriz.

* * *

Silvia se fijó en la pantalla de su teléfono celular. No había ninguna llamada de Armando. Estaba muy tarde y aún no llegaba. Suspiró para sí y tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino. Si no venía hoy a reunirse con ella, se vería en la obligación de tener que ir a buscarlo nuevamente. Aunque ciertamente no le parecía una mala idea. Era casi como ir de caza y ella era muy buena depredadora. Anteriormente Armando ponía una resistencia modesta, de estas que decían que era un hombre comprometido, o bueno, con novia. Sin embargo, esa barrera era casi invisible y siempre terminaba por derribarla. Así fue con Marcela y estaba segura que sería aún más fácil estando soltero. Estaba a punto de volver a revisar tu teléfono cuando vio la figura de Armando entrando por la puerta del restaurante. Sus hombros fornidos y ojos intensos parecían estar igual que antes. Sería una delicia volver a sus brazos. Su vista se distrajo del hombre cuando vio que detrás de él venía una persona inesperada. Rodó sus ojos al percatarse de quién era. ¿Qué hacía ese bobalicón acompañando a Armando? Ciertamente esto no entraba en sus planes. Un mesero les señaló la mesa y observó cómo ambos llegaron junto con este a la mesa.

\- Hola, Armando. ¿Cómo estás? – Silvia saludó a Armando con coquetería para posteriormente dirigirse de forma más fría a su acompañante – Cómo está, Nicanor.

\- Nicolás…-corrigió el economista a la mujer, llamando la atención de Armando.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Armando a Nicolás, sin embargo no le dio tiempo a responder ya que Silvia se le adelanto.

-Sí, esta mañana. Me dijo que confiabas mucho en él para los negocios, pero no sabía que ahora además era tu _wingman_. ¿Qué pasó con Mario Calderón? – dijo con sorna mientras le lanzaba miradas seductoras al hombre.

Nicolás trataba de llamar con susurros la atención de Armando quien lo ignoró y contestó directamente la pregunta hecha.

-Calderón ya no está trabajando con nosotros y, además, esta es una visita de cortesía.

Los susurros por parte de Nicolás continuaban ahora con más insistencia y acompañados de pequeños jalones a la ropa de Armando. Este último respiró profundamente tratando de controlar la acción involuntaria de sus ojos para que estos no rodaran, y se volteó a hablar con su acompañante.

-¿Qué quiere, Nicolás?- masculló molesto Armando

-¿Qué es eso de _wingman_? ¿Copiloto? ¿Ala? ¿Dice que tengo golpe de ala? – reaccionó Nicolás levantando su brazo para oler disimuladamente su axila.

-Después le explico, Nicolás; ¡después le explico! – rezongó Armando tratando de controlarlo.

Silvia rio con su copa de vino en mano y luego dio un pequeño sorbo de ella. Observó un rato el líquido claro dentro de la misma y posteriormente miró a Armando a los ojos con una sonrisa irónica de medio lado.

-Veo que tus amistades han cambiado mucho, Armando. Parece que te afectó un poco tu ruptura con Marcela. Pero no te preocupes, yo vine a cambiarlo todo.

-No estoy preocupado, Silvia. De hecho, ahora mismo estoy en una relación con una persona a la que amo profundamente y tengo la suerte de que me corresponde de igual manera.

Silvia abrió los ojos impresionada por la información recibida, pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Asintió y llamó al mesero para que viniera a la mesa. Una vez llegó este, miró a Armando, le sonrió y colocó una orden.

-Por favor, tráiganos su mejor champaña y tres copas para celebrar el amor – dijo mirando a Armando cuando mencionó la última palabra.

-No, joven, mejor tráiganos a jugos de mora al caballero y a mí. Gracias – ordenó Armando causando confusión en el muchacho quien, al no escuchar esta orden refutada, asintió y se retiró a cumplir con el pedido.

La mujer rio nuevamente y negó con la cabeza. Miró a Armando con una mirada divertida y desafiante, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

-No me lo creo, Armando Mendoza rechazando una buena copa de champaña. Marcela me comentó que eras un hombre "distinto" – comentó haciendo énfasis en esta palabra, - pero no imaginé que tanto. ¿Ahora prefieres un jugo de mora a un buen veneno? – finalizó su pregunta moviendo ligeramente su copa de vino antes de tomarse lo que quedaba en ella de un solo trago mientras lo observaba fijamente.

-Pero, señorita, el jugo de mora es muy rico en vitaminas y además es antioxidante – defendió Nicolás su bebida de preferencia ante el discurso de la fémina.

Silvia solo lo miró y rio nuevamente, volteando a ver a Armando.

-El que con lobos se junta aprende a aullar, ¿no es así, Armando?

\- Mire, Silvia, no vine aquí para jugar a nada con usted ni a ser víctima de sus provocaciones. No sé qué habrá hablado con Marcela, pero es cierto que soy un hombre diferente; ahora soy un hombre muy feliz y no pienso poner en peligro mi relación por usted ni por nadie.

Por primera vez en ese tiempo en que estuvieron en aquella mesa, Silvia lo observó seria. Su mirada buscaba en la de él algún vestigio del Armando que había conocido hace algún tiempo, aquel que no le temía a la aventura y la seducción, que amaba los juegos y fantasías eróticas. Frente a ella veía a ambos hombres quienes parecían comunicarse con sus miradas, hablando en voz baja entre ellos. Una repentina realización cayó sobre ella y abrió los ojos como platos, mirando nuevamente a Armando.

-Armando, ¿esta nueva persona es un hombre? – finalizó sus interrogantes intercalando su mirada entre Nicolás y Armando.

Los aludidos se miraron y, entendiendo lo que quiso decir Silvia, se alejaron el uno del otro. Sin embargo, de ambos, fue Nicolás quien se sintió más afectado por la indirecta proferida.

\- ¡No, no, no! No me gusta lo que está insinuando, señorita. ¡Yo soy muy macho! El señor Armando Mendoza está saliendo con mi amiga. ¡Yo estoy solterito y a la orden!

Silvia levantó una ceja y posó su mirada en Armando. Entendía un poco mejor el asunto. Era simplemente una nueva rival. A diferencia de Marcela quien siempre estaba tras la pista de ella o de él, o de ambos, esta nueva mujer no lo había siquiera llamado. Diría que no le seguía el rastro de no haber sido porque tenía justo en frente a su amigo. Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando escuchó la voz de Armando.

-Silvia, necesito que entienda que el Armando que usted conoció, ese Armando que cometía infidelidades y hacía sufrir a Marcela ya no existe. Ahora está usted frente a un hombre nuevo. Creo que esta conversación debe terminar aquí.

La mujer asintió, de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Armando, y se levantó de la silla. Antes de que los hombres repitieran su acción, levantó una mano para detenerlos.

-No se levanten. Yo me retiro. _Gar__çon!_\- llamó al mesero quien acudió rápidamente.

-Dígame, señora. ¿En qué le puedo servir?

\- Por favor, anote la copa de vino en la cuenta de mi habitación al igual que lo que vayan a ordenar los caballeros- Armando trató de detener la absurda invitación, pero Silvia habló sobre él. – Puede retirarse.

El mesero asintió y se retiró dejando al trío en la mesa. Nicolás miraba desconcertado la escena mientras que Armando sentía su enojo creciendo dentro de él poco a poco. Se levantó para estar en la misma posición de Silvia y poder hablarle de frente.

-Silvia, no sé qué está tramando, ¡pero no me cause problemas! Se lo advierto.

-Tranquilo, Armando. Apenas estamos repartiendo las barajas. Vamos a ver quién tiene la mejor mano – le guiñó un ojo, tomó su bolso de la silla y se acercó a Armando. – La partida apenas está empezando.

Silvia se acercó a él, le acarició la barbilla y le dio un delicado beso sonoro cerca de la comisura de la boca, dejando estupefacto a Armando. Luego miró a Nicolás, rio brevemente y se dirigió a él.

-Hasta luego, Nicanor.

-¡Nicolás!- contestó el hombre a la figura que iba caminando hacia la puerta. Una vez que Silvia se retiró del lugar, Armando volteó y miró a su compañero.

\- Vámonos, Nicolás. Ya no quiero estar en este lugar.

Nicolás observó a Armando como si le hubiesen salido dos cachos en la cabeza.

-¿No vamos a almorzar? Mire que esta conversación me despertó el hambre…bueno, me la despertó más, y ahora estómago está en huelga. Si se acerca puede escuchar cómo ruge, sus ruidos de protesta.

-Nicolás, comamos en otro lado, ¿sí? – rogó Armando, su ánimo era una confusión entre agotamiento, preocupación y enojo. -Hagamos algo. Compremos alguna comida para llevar en otro restaurante y comemos en la oficina, ¿le parece?

-Mm, no me convence, pero no es mala idea. Betty seguro no ha comido de la angustia que tiene por usted – comentó Nicolás haciendo que Armando levantara sus cejas fruncidas y pasara la mano por su cabello, - pero necesito, aunque sea darle una ofrenda de paz a mi estómago para que me dé ese tiempo de gracia. ¿Sabe si aquí venden empanadas?

Armando volteó los ojos. Sacó su cartera y dejó lo suficiente para cubrir los jugos de mora que nunca llegaron a tomarse. Tomó del hombro a Nicolás y le dio un leve empujón para dirigirlo hacia la puerta del restaurante.

-No sea cansón, Nicolás. En el camino se compra algo para matar el hambre. Vamos que ya quiero llegar a la oficina para hablar con Betty.

Nicolás asintió y salió resignado caminando hombro a hombro con Armando. Hablaron brevemente sobre el lugar en donde iban a parar a comprar la comida y cada uno fue al lobby a solicitar sus respectivos carros.

* * *

Betty se encontraba sentada en su oficina con los codos sobre el escritorio y las manos unidas, apoyando su frente sobre las mismas, cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta. Levantó la cabeza y vio que la deslizaron un poco, apareciendo el rostro sonriente de Inesita.

-Hola, mija. ¿Podemos pasar?

Betty sonrió a pesar de su estado de ánimo, conmovida por la delicadeza del gesto.

-Sí, claro, Inesita. Pasen.

Las muchachas del cuartel entraron y saludaron a destiempo a Betty mientras se acomodaban en el sofá y las distintas sillas.

-Betty, ¿usted almorzó? Mire que no la vi salir a comer – cuestionó Aura María un poco preocupada.

\- No, Aura María, no tengo hambre. Ya comeré algo más tarde cuando salga de la oficina, o si me da fatiga, pido algo a cafetería. No se preocupe – contestó Betty con una sonrisa ligera por la preocupación de su secretaria y amiga.

-¡Uy, pero cómo va a comer con la zozobra de no saber dónde anda el novio! – exclamó Berta a Sofía sin medir su tono de voz, por lo que la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Betty y miró a Sandra preocupada.

-¿Sandra, usted les contó lo que le pregunté sobre su jefe? – acusó directamente ocasionando que la mujer alta se encorvara para tratar de esconderse.

-¡Ay…Ay! ¡Betty! Es que ya habíamos hablado de eso antes, cuando vimos a la mujer esa en la recepción. No queríamos que se enterara para que no se preocupara, pero, pues, ¡ni modo! Igual se enteró – confesó con un dejo de arrepentimiento mientras Betty las veía indignada.

-Sí, ya sé que todas sabían sobre el tema. Las escuché hablando en el baño. Creí que eran mis amigas y que confiarían en mí en vez de estar manejando mi vida como chismes de corredor.

Todas empezaron a dar sus razones formando un barullo que tuvo que ser detenido por Inesita quien se encontraba confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Esperen, esperen, muchachas! ¡Por favor! – alzó la voz atrayendo la atención de todas – Hagan silencio. Betty, mija, yo no sé de qué están hablando. ¿Qué mujer? ¿Qué pasó?

-Inesita, yo le cuento para que lo escuche directamente de mí – dijo Betty mirando al resto del cuartel mientras que estas se miraban preocupadas y tristes entre ellas. – Al parecer llegó una modelo a buscar a don Armando, Silvia Marinelli; ¿se acuerda de ella?

Inesita asintió mirando con atención a Betty y esta prosiguió.

-Parece que don Armando se negó a hablar con ella en la empresa y esta lo citó para almorzar en el restaurante de un hotel. Tengo la sensación de que fue a reunirse con ella. Usted conoce el escándalo que hubo aquí entre doña Marcela y esa señora por don Armando.

-Sí, mija, yo recuerdo ese episodio. Fue muy bochornoso y esa muchacha quedó muy mal parada. ¿Está preocupada por ella, Betty?

Betty asintió y se recostó al respaldar de su silla, colocando sus brazos en cada brazo de la misma y uniendo las manos, pensativa. Desde esa posición, empezó a hablar.

-Don Armando me mintió sobre a lo que iba a hacer en el almuerzo y no me contó sobre ella. De hecho, parecía que lo quería tener todo muy oculto. No quiero pensar mal, pero al final, ¿qué puedo pensar? Estoy esperando a que llegue para hablar con él. No sé cómo reaccionar.

-Betty, acérquese, muchacha – indicó Inesita haciendo que Betty se acercara a la mesa y pusiera sus manos sobre el escritorio. La mayor de las chicas del cuartel tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella y le dio ligeras palmadas para calmarla.

-Mire, yo creo que no debería saltar a conclusiones sin hablar con su novio. Vea lo que pasó antes. Usted ya ha comprobado que es un hombre cambiado, ¿no debería confiar en él?

-Sí, Inesita, pero no me gusta que me haya ocultado información así. Siento que desconfía de mí – respondió Betty acongojada.

-Yo pienso que, al igual que estas muchachas, que hicieron muy mal en ocultarle la información – señaló observándolas a todas antes de regresar la mirada a Betty, - él no quiso decirle nada para no preocuparla. Recuerde que viene de una relación que se basaba en estar siempre incógnito. Esto de la comunicación en pareja es tan nuevo para él como para usted. Ahora, no lo estoy justificando. Pienso que debió ser sincero, pero por eso es necesario que hablen. Así podrán ustedes poner sus propias reglas de su relación y entenderse más y más cada día.

Betty observó un poco dudosa a Inesita tratando de convencerse de lo que le había dicho, pero estaba un poco reacia a recibir de buena manera la sugerencia. Sofía levantó la mano llamando la atención de Betty.

-¿Puedo decirle algo, Betty?

Betty asintió y Sofía continuó.

-Vea, yo sé que nos equivocamos y que a veces podemos parecer malas amigas, pero nosotras lo hicimos con la mejor intención del mundo. No queríamos ocultarle la información, solo queríamos estar seguras antes de llevarle un chisme que le hiciera daño. Y mire, ¡mire cómo se puso por enterarse de eso!

-Sí, Sofía, pero soy yo quien debe decidir qué hacer. Ustedes no pueden decidir por mí y menos en mi relación. Como amigas - Betty miró a cada una de ellas, - yo espero sinceridad de parte de ustedes. Saben mejor que nadie en esta empresa mi historia con don Armando y lo sensible que es todo esto para mí.

-Betty, yo le prometo que no va a pasar ningún chisme por este radar que no llegue a sus oídos. Aun cuando sean difíciles de digerir, se lo voy a dar en bandeja de plata, ¿verdad, chicas? – dijo Berta y levantó la mano en juramento, motivando a las demás a que lo hicieran.

-¡Prometido! – contestaron todas al unísono causando una leve risa en Betty antes de responderles.

\- Chicas, no es el chisme. Es que estaban hablando de algo muy delicado para mí y lo estaban comentando como cuentos de corredor en vez de contármelo.

-¡Ay, Betty! Créame que no vuelve a pasar – prometió Sandra a su amiga. – Yo como secretaria de su novio le juro que si pasa algo extraño se lo digo de inmediato.

-¡Uy! Ahora que dice eso de que si pasa algo extraño, ¿qué pasó con la mujer que estaba llamando? – recordó Berta provocando jadeos de todas las chicas.

-¿Qué mujer? – preguntó curiosa y preocupada Betty.

Sandra las llamó a todas con la mano para que se acercaran entre ellas para formar un círculo de confidencialidad.

-Betty, es que han estado llamando al teléfono de vicepresidencia comercial, no dicen nada que se pueda entender y cuelgan. Son unas llamadas de lo más raras, pero eso sí, era una mujer; eso se lo aseguro – comentó en voz baja a su amiga.

-Pero, Sandra, seguro era esa mujer que quería que Armando le contestara – contestó Betty convencida.

-Pues no sé, Betty, pero hoy íbamos a grabar la llamada y estábamos ideando un plan para hablar con ella, pero con la aparición de esa mujer se nos olvidó.

-Chicas, no se metan en más problemas. Ya suficiente con todo lo que está pasando. Olvídense de eso, ¿de acuerdo? – solicitó Betty a todas quienes, resignadas, aceptaron.

-Cambiando de tema – dijo Mariana y todas las miradas se posaron en ella, – Betty, ¿pensó en la lectura de cartas? ¿Qué dice?

Todas se emocionaron ante la pregunta de Mariana por lo que Betty se rio uniéndose a la algarabía.

-Está bien, Mariana, vamos a planearla…-

La respuesta de Betty se vio interrumpida por un golpe rítmico a la puerta. De forma estruendosa se abrió la misma y entró Nicolás con bolsas en las manos y acompañado por Armando. Cuando vio al cuartel se paró en seco y volteó a ver a su compañero.

-¡Uy, doctor! Tenga cuidado que aquí está el cuartel de cuñadas – comentó riendo solo mientras el resto lo miraba.

Armando concentró sus ojos en Beatriz quien le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. El ambiente se puso un poco tenso por lo que el cuartel se miró entre sí y todas decidieron silenciosamente marcharse.

-Bueno, nos retiramos, Betty. Recuerde lo que le dije, ¿oyó? – comentó Mariana dándole una sonrisa misteriosa a su amiga mientras que se levantaba de la silla.

-También recuerde lo que hablamos nosotras, mija. Dese la oportunidad – indicó Inesita asintiendo con la cabeza, gesto que fue devuelto por Betty.

Luego de esto todas se levantaron y se despidieron de los presentes dejando únicamente a Nicolás, Armando y Betty en la oficina. Nicolás al darse cuenta que estaba de violinista, decidió irse también.

-Betty, aquí le traje comida porque me imaginé que no había almorzado. Yo voy a la sala de juntas a empezar a comer. Disculpen que no los espere, pero ya tengo que echarle gasolina al cuerpo, sino va a tener un economista desmayado. Con permiso.

Dicho esto, se retiró a la sala de juntas y dejándolos solos a Armando y a Betty. Ambos siguieron mirándose un tanto nerviosos, pero la primera persona que quitó la mirada fue esta última, haciendo que el primero se acercara lentamente. Betty se levantó de su silla, cruzó los brazos y fue caminando hacia el sofá marrón, pasando por al lado de Armando quien la siguió con mirada y, una vez ella se sentó, fue y se sentó a su lado, dejando cierto espacio entre ellos.

-Beatriz, Nicolás me dijo que ya sabe que Silvia Marinelli estuvo aquí- inició la conversación Armando.

-¿Nicolás le dijo? – Betty miró a Armando sorprendida por esta información.

-Sí, él me siguió en su carro y se me apareció en el restaurante en donde me había citado Silvia.

Betty cerró los ojos y maldijo a Nicolás por dentro. ¡Cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso! Seguramente ahora Armando creía que era como Marcela Valencia y le estaba montando la perseguidora. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y posó su mirada seria en Armando.

-Doctor, le juro que yo no lo mandé a que lo siguiera, es más…-

Armando levantó la mano interrumpiendo las palabras aceleradas de Beatriz. Bajó la mano y la miró con ternura.

-Yo sé, Betty. Nicolás me dijo que lo hizo porque estaba preocupado por usted. Sabía que estaba molesta porque…pues, porque le mentí – explicó con dificultad Armando desviando la mirada.

Betty contuvo su respiración de forma inconsciente. Armando fue directamente al tema sin dar tantos rodeos. Ella haría lo mismo. Era lo más maduro y sabio que podían hacer. Soltó el aire contenido y miró hacia la pared.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? – preguntó Betty mirando hacia al frente - ¿Por qué no fue honesto conmigo? - finalizó volteando su rostro para ponerse frente a él y tratar de atrapar su mirada.

Armando levantó lentamente su cabeza hasta quedar frente a ella. Sus ojos tristes mostraban el arrepentimiento por no haber sido sincero. Mostraban también el miedo que le ocasionaba no saber en dónde estaba con Betty, si lo que había pasado la había hecho desconfiar más de él.

-Lo hice por no querer lastimarla, porque pensé que hablando con ella podría averiguar qué quería y solucionar cualquier problema. También porque tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar al saber que ella, Silvia Marinelli, cuya historia conmigo usted conoce muy bien, estaba aquí preguntando por mí. Betty, fui un imbécil, pero le juro que no pasa nada con ella. Le juro que no la he tocado a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera he pensado en otras, desde que usted llegó a mi vida. Por favor, créame.

Betty lo observó silenciosa, juntando sus manos y colocándola entre sus rodillas. Trató de procesar la información que acababa de recibir de la mejor manera posible, olvidando su orgullo y sus temores sobre su relación con Armando. Ciertamente veía en sus ojos la certeza de sus palabras a la vez que podía percibir ese miedo que indicó que sentía. Quería creer en él y sentía que podía hacerlo, pero sus inseguridades seguían taladrando en su mente. El corazón le latía muy fuerte por la ansiedad que sentía, pero decidió seguir interrogando a su novio.

-¿Se reunió con ella? ¿Fue al hotel a verla? - preguntó Betty desviando su mirada.

-Sí, fui a verla al hotel, pero al restaurante del hotel – dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras. – Y no estuve solo con ella. Nicolás, como ya le había dicho, estaba conmigo y también se sentó a la mesa.

Esto llamó la atención de Betty quien de inmediato observó incrédula y extrañada a Armando.

\- ¿Nicolás estuvo con usted durante la reunión? - Armando asintió ante esta pregunta.

\- Él es testigo de lo que hablamos y de todo lo que le dije a esa mujer. Ella está al tanto que tengo una novia de quien estoy muy enamorado – contestó mirando dulcemente a Betty. – No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie destruya nuestra relación.

Las palabras de Armando fueron un bálsamo para su corazón. Se sentía aliviada al ver que todos los escenarios que corrían en su cabeza eran incorrectos y que por lo visto su novio estaba siendo fiel y honesto. Sus inseguridades seguían corriendo por su cuerpo, pero la sensación que dejaban ya era menos intensa. Sus latidos se calmaron y sintió que podía respirar mejor.

-Doctor – dijo Betty tomando una de las manos de Armando quien le dio un apretón ligero para corresponderle, - prométame, por favor, que no va a volver a mentirme. Yo no soy Marcela Valencia, yo no voy a montarle escenas de celos, no voy a perseguirlo por todo Bogotá. Yo quiero confiar en usted; de hecho, yo confío en usted. Por favor, no me oculte nada, ¿sí?

Armando tomó la mano de Betty con ambas suyas y le dio un beso suave al dorso de su mano, manteniendo una mirada intensa y dulce directamente a sus ojos.

-Se lo prometo, mi doctora. Usted también prométame que me va a decir cuando se entere de algo como esto. No le quiero mentir y no quiero darle ninguna razón para que pueda desconfiar de mí.

Betty retiró la mano de la de Armando y se levantó del sofá. Caminó un poco hacia adelante para pararse frente a Armando y poder confesar su culpa.

-Yo también lo siento mucho, doctor. No quería desconfiar de usted. A veces me asaltan las dudas y las inseguridades, pero usted no ha hecho más que probarme todos los días lo confiable que es y lo mucho que me ama. – Betty finalizó bajando su rostro para ocultar su mirada.

Armando se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia su novia. La tomó de la barbilla para poder observar sus ojos cafés y conectar directamente con ellos. Ella clavó su mirada en la de él y ambos parecieron perderse el uno en el otro. Sin saber quién empezó o cómo sucedió, empezaron a besarse, liberando toda la frustración y energía acumulada en los labios del otro. Su respiración se volvió cada vez más agitada hasta que se separaron lentamente para tratar de apaciguar el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones. Se abrazaron dulcemente, con firmeza, para transmitir todas las emociones que pasaban por sus cuerpos.

-Te amo mucho, Betty. Nunca dudes eso, por favor – susurró Armando en el oído de su novia, causando un pequeño temblor en su piel.

-Yo también lo amo mucho, doctor. Muchísimo – confirmó del mismo modo Betty, abrazándose más fuerte a él.

Finalmente Armando le dio nuevamente un beso a Betty y se separó de ella para verla a los ojos. Sonrió y la miró con complicidad.

-Entiendo que como estabas molesta conmigo me hablabas de "doctor" y de "usted", pero creo que ya me gané el "Armando" de nuevo, ¿no crees? - Betty rio ante esto y miró apenada a su novio mientras asentía.

-Bueno, entonces hagamos lo siguiente. Usted, doctora Pinzón, me dice "Armando" y yo la premio por eso.

-¿Premio? ¿Qué tipo de premio? – preguntó divertida Betty.

-¡Ah! Eso lo tiene que descubrir. Vamos, doctora, diga "Armando"- incitó colocando su rostro cerca del de Betty mientras ella se ruborizaba.

-Armando…-mencionó Betty lentamente y Armando le dio un beso fugaz. Al separase levantó las cejas para provocarla.

-Siga, doctora, que aún tengo muchos premios para usted.

-Armando…-dijo esta vez un poco más firme y este le dio otro beso rápido.

Así siguieron por unos minutos más hasta que los besos se fueron poniendo cada vez más largos y más sensuales, despertando sensaciones poco apropiadas para el ambiente laboral. Armando fue quien se detuvo, respiró profundamente y vio con ojos aún oscuros por el deseo a su novia.

-Betty, creo que mejor paramos aquí. Créame que me gustaría seguir esto, pero en este momento no podemos – dicho esto, se separó un poco de ella y bajó la mirada para romper el intenso contacto visual.

-Quizá…-comentó dubitativa Betty, - podamos continuar en la noche.

Armando levantó nuevamente la mirada y observó que los ojos de Betty también tenían la llama del deseo dentro de ellos. Su cuerpo se estremeció e impulsivamente presionó su cuerpo contra el de Betty le dio un beso fuerte y lleno de pasión. Se separó lentamente de ella y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-No sabes cuánto quiero hacerlo. Hagámoslo esta noche –susurró solo para ella en una voz trémula.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente con intensidad y se dieron un beso corto, pero significativo para sellar su pacto. Finalmente se separaron y Betty sacudió la cabeza para tratar de sacar las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la sala de juntas. Después de todo dejamos a Nicolás ahí solo y, con lo hambriento que es, capaz y se come nuestras comidas también – indicó Betty riendo al pensar en su amigo.

Armando asintió y tomó la mano de Betty para guiarla a la sala de juntas.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos!** Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que se estén cuidando mucho. Este capítulo un poquito más largo que los demás. Cruzo los dedos para que les guste y cumpla con sus expectativa.

Trataré dentro de lo posible de subir otro capítulo a inicios de la próxima semana. Cualquier comentario que tengan (ojalá bueno:D) me lo hacen llegar por los reviews. ¡Mil gracias por todos sus mensajes!

¡Qué disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** La cita

Luego de un tour por las bodegas y el punto de venta de EcoModa en Miami y Palm Beach, respectivamente, Jonathan Anderson estaba convencido de querer hacer negocios con la empresa. Al regresar nuevamente a las oficinas, solicitó a Marcela Valencia que le prestara el teléfono y un computador para informar a Fashion Brands sobre su decisión y enviar todos los datos necesarios a sus abogados para que estos pudieran redactar una carta de intención para empezar las negociaciones pertinentes para distribuir las prendas de EcoModa en varios estados del país.

Marcela por su parte se sentía feliz de haber podido hacer una conexión comercial de esa magnitud. Ciertamente ese no era su fuerte por lo que tendría que asesorarse bien con Roberto Mendoza quien seguramente, por sus años de experiencia frente a la empresa, debía conocer más sobre esos líos legales y de comercio. Sin embargo, estaba orgullosa de poder seguir adelante con el trabajo de su padre aún cuando no estuviese en tierra colombiana. Había dejado instalado a Mr. Anderson en su oficina para que utilizara los recursos que necesitase mientras ella salía a solicitar a su secretaria que les ordenaran dos comidas porque no habían tenido tiempo de almorzar. Quería tener una cortesía con el nuevo cliente; además, el hombre le irradiaba paz y definitivamente lo necesitaba después de la mañana que había tenido. De hecho, casi, solo casi, había olvidado su asunto con Patricia. En el momento ella no se encontraba en la oficina, posiblemente había salido a almorzar. Ya hablarían y aclararían todo una vez el Mr. Anderson se hubiese ido. Regresó y tocó la puerta de su oficina para no asustar al ocupante. La abrió y vio al hombre tecleando y hablando por teléfono. Este le dirigió una sonrisa y continuó en su faena. Marcela trató de disculparse y de indicarle mediante señas que saldría para que este tuviese privacidad, pero el Mr. Anderson negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa un poco más amplia para indicarle que todo está bien. Ella cerró la puerta y esperó a que este terminara su comunicación telefónica.

-_Great. Thanks! I just sent the e-mail to our lawyers…Oh! You're going to love it! I expect to be back in a week or so, then you'll see the quality I am talking about…Yes. Very well. __I'll be in touch. Bye, David! _

Mr. Anderson cerró la llamada, hizo un par de movimientos con el ratón y se echó para atrás en la silla para finalmente observar a Marcela con su característica sonrisa. Marcela, contagiada por el buen humor del hombre, sonrió de vuelta, acercándose al escritorio.

-¿Ya terminó con sus llamadas, Mr. Anderson?

-¡Oh, sí! Ya todo está listo y nuestros abogados enviarán pronto por _e-mail_ la carta de intención para que la firmemos.

-Perfecto- contestó Marcela mirando atento al hombre quien a su vez le devolvió la mirada. Este hombre frente a ella era lo opuesto a Armando Mendoza. Era calmado, afable y estaba en control de sí mismo. Definitivamente era muy temprano para conocer su temperamento, pero sentía ganas de conocerlo mejor. ¿Por qué sentía eso y por qué lo comparaba con Armando? No tenía la respuesta clara, pero sabía que dado a los negocios que estaban a punto de comenzar entre ellos tendrían mucha convivencia. Habría que esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaría todo. Al extenderse el silencio entre ellos, Mr. Anderson pensó que quizá estaba incomodando a Marcela permaneciendo tanto tiempo en su oficina y, encima de todo, en su silla. Con el rostro completamente ruborizado se levantó de la silla, atrayendo la atención de la mujer.

-¡Mil disculpas, Sra. Valencia! Estoy aquí abusando de su hospitalidad, tomándome su oficina y quitándole el tiempo de trabajo – comentó Mr. Anderson con una sonrisa tímida y masajeando suavemente su cuello.

-¡No, para nada! Discúlpeme usted a mí. Venía a proponerle algo y mi mente se fue a otro lugar – respondió un poco apenada.

\- ¿Proponer? – preguntó el hombre curioso.

-Sí, me tomé el atrevimiento de ordenar dos comidas para que almorzáramos en la sala de juntas. Quería hacerlo como agradecimiento por su visita y para que se sienta bien atendido.

Mr. Anderson nuevamente amplió su sonrisa y asintió, acercándose a Marcela.

-¡Nunca me había sentido tan bien atendido! Estaré encantado de comer con usted. ¿Vamos?

Marcela le devolvió la sonrisa nuevamente y se volteó para abrirle la puerta y sostenérsela a Mr. Anderson. Este negó con la cabeza y tomó la manigueta para abrirla él.

-Permítame ser cortés con usted. Pase, Sra. Valencia.

-Muchas gracias, Mr. Anderson – dijo caminando hacia la puerta. Este le sonrió mientras atravesaba la puerta y la vió salir de la oficina.

Dando un suspiro profundo, sonrió con satisfacción, salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

Betty estaba pensando en qué excusa podría decirle a su padre. Saldría esta noche con Armando y no quería tener problemas en casa. Ya habían salido el día anterior y seguramente sería muy difícil conseguir el permiso para llegar tarde esa noche. Pensó en diferentes eventos, trabajos y situaciones que podrían jugar a su favor, pero no lograba dar con aquel que fuese perfecto para justificar el incumplimiento del horario impuesto por don Hermes. Cansada de dar vueltas al asunto y de tratar de esconderse como si fuese una adolescente, optó por decirle la verdad a su madre y que ella intercediera por ella. Tomó el teléfono que tenía sobre su escritorio y marcó los números. Luego de unos cuantos tonos escuchó la voz de su madre del otro lado.

-¿Aló?

-Mamá, es Betty.

-¡Hola, mamita! ¿Cómo me le va en el trabajo? – respondió emocionada tras escuchar la voz de su hija.

-¡Julia! ¿Está hablando con la niña? – resonó la voz de don Hermes desde el área del comedor lo suficientemente alta para que Betty alcanzase a escuchar.

Antes de que doña Julia pudiese responder a su marido, Betty gritó desde el teléfono para atraer su atención.

-¡No! ¡Mamá, no le vaya a decir a mi papá que soy yo, por favor! – suplicó Betty a su madre quien se encontraba extrañada por tal petición.

-¿Qué pasa, mija? ¿Por qué su papá no puede enterarse que es usted?

-Mamá, es que necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante y no quiero que mi papá se entere.

Doña Julia se mostró un tanto preocupada por lo dicho por Betty, pero siguió la instrucción dada por su hija.

\- ¡Julia! – exclamó don Hermes entrando a la sala. -¿Está sorda? Le pregunté que si es la niña.

-No, mijo, es doña Eugenia. Estamos conversando un ratico.

-¿No había dicho usted "mamita"? – preguntó confundido don Hermes.

-Dije "amiga", no mamita. ¡Ay, Hermes! Está quedando sordo – respondió Julia causando que don Hermes soltara una risa irónica.

-¿Sordo, yo? ¡Ni más faltaba! Siga ahí hablando con la panadera. ¡Debería enviarnos un poco pan para cubrir los que se come su hijo! – dijo don Hermes hablando hacia el teléfono antes de regresar al comedor, riendo para sí.

Julia esperó a que Hermes se hubiese ido de la habitación para retomar la conversación con su hija.

-Ahora sí, mamita. Cuénteme. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No me diga que le pasó algo en la empresa. ¿Tiene que ver con el doctor Mendoza, mija?

-No se preocupe, mamá, no es nada malo; y sí, tiene que ver con Armando.

-¿Le pasó algo? – exclamó la señora llevándose una mano al corazón.

-No, mamá - respondió Betty riendo levemente para sí, -es que le quiero pedir un favor para esta noche.

-¿Va a salir con él esta noche? ¡Pero, Betty, mija, ya salieron anoche! Usted sabe cómo se pone su papá con la salidera de noche.

-Yo sé, mamá, pero hoy Armando y yo tuvimos un malentendido en la oficina, que ya arreglamos, pero queríamos conversar un poco más a fondo sobre el asunto para no tener problemas en la relación.

-¡Ay, pero Betty…!

-Mamá, por favor – interrumpió Betty a su mamá, en tono de suplica. – Usted sabe mejor que nadie todo lo que sucedió entre Armando y yo. Si queremos que esto funcione, después de todo lo que pasó, necesitamos hablar y comunicarnos. Sería muy difícil hablar de nosotros en la sala con mi papá ahí observándonos.

Doña Julia dudó un momento mientras contemplaba lo solicitado por su hija. Finalmente suspiró y se sentó en el sillón al lado del teléfono.

-Está bien, Betty. Pero no demore mucho, mija. Véngase temprano para la casa, ¿sí?

-Gracias, mamá – soltó un respiro aliviada. – Le prometo que no demoro tanto. Es más, en un rato llamo a mi papá y le digo que tengo un coctel de Macrotextil para que no me tenga que cubrir, ¿oyó?

-Bueno, mamita. Esperamos su llamada entonces. Qué mi Dios me la bendiga – dijo Julia mientras persignaba a distancia a su hija.

Betty colgó el teléfono tras cerrar con su mamá aliviada por haber conseguido que su madre fuese aliada en esta pequeña mentira. Ciertamente le había contado la verdad a medias: Armando y ella habían tenido una situación complicada en la tarde y debían estrechar lazos y limar asperezas. Sin embargo, no podía decirle la solución a la que llegaron ambos. De solo pensar en su cita amorosa luego de salir de la oficina, se sonrojaba y estremecía. Estaba un poco nerviosa por cómo se daría todo en la noche. Ella lo deseaba y estaba segura que él también la deseaba a ella, pero habían pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Sentía que este paso que darían en su nueva relación sellaría el compromiso que ambos tenían y el nuevo comienzo que la vida les enviaba. Observó su reloj para ver qué hora era. Las 4:30 de la tarde. En unos minutos volvería a llamar a casa para hablar con su papá sobre el supuesto coctel que tenía en la noche. No se sentía precisamente bien de mentirle; pero en este caso en particular, el bien justifica los medios.

Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en el trabajo. Revisó en el escritorio la lista de tareas pendientes para buscar algo que hacer. Ciertamente había algunos asuntos que podía ir trabajando, pero nada era urgente. De todos modos trataría de ir adelantando lo que pudiera para distraer su mente. Abrió un archivo en la computadora y un documento en blanco. Empezó a teclear concentrada hasta que llegó a un tope. Necesitaba una información que tenía archivada en el depósito, o bueno, su ex oficina. Suspiró y se levantó a buscar la carpeta.

Armando tocó suavemente la puerta y la deslizó. No vio a Betty, pero sabía que estaba en algún lugar cercano porque su computador estaba encendido y estaba su lista con un bolígrafo destapado. Observó que la puerta del depósito estaba abierta y supuso que allí la encontraría. Al entrar pudo verla de espaldas, tratando de sacar una carpeta grande de uno de los estantes. Se veía pequeña al tener que pararse de puntas para alcanzarla. Rio suavemente para sí y se acercó sigilosamente para no dar aviso de su presencia. Una vez que estuvo detrás de ella, la abrazó por la cintura y colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro, besando delicadamente su cuello. Betty tuvo un pequeño sobresalto, pero de inmediato sonrió y volteó a ver a su novio, devolviéndole el beso, pero en la mejilla. Armando la acercó a él y le dio un beso lento en los labios, tratando de evitar lo más posible que fuese un beso apasionado que pudiera llevarlos a adelantar su faena nocturna. Se separaron y sonrieron mirándose a los ojos.

-Disculpa si te sorprendí, Betty, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte – comentó Armando mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. - ¿Ya hablaste con tus papás?

La sonrisa se le cayó un poco a Betty y se alejó de su novio. Lo miró para indicarle que la siguiera y salió del depósito hacia su escritorio. Una vez ahí, se sentó y Armando ocupó la silla frente a ella.

-Algo así. Hablé con mi mamá, pero ahora tengo que llamar a mi papá e inventarle algo – dijo a su novio mientras abría la carpeta y buscaba la información que necesitaba.

-¿Y ya sabes qué vas a decirle?

-Mira las invitaciones que hay sobre el escritorio. ¿Podrías ver si hay una de Macrotextil? Estoy casi segura que doña Claudia Elena envió una invitación para un coctel esta noche – contestó mientras tecleaba en el computador la información que localizó en la carpeta.

Armando extendió una de sus manos y la colocó sobre la de Betty. Esta detuvo el tecleo y volteó a ver a su novio quien la miraba con ternura.

-Betty, no se ponga nerviosa. No estamos haciendo nada malo.

-Yo sé, yo sé, Armando, pero de todos modos no me gusta mentirle a mis papás – contestó apretando ligeramente la mano de su novio. – Siento que si les oculto más cosas perderé toda mi credibilidad y dejarán de confiar en mi palabra.

Armando soltó la mano de Betty y se levantó de la silla. Caminó del escritorio hacia la puerta del pasillo y de regreso. Finalmente se paró frente al escritorio de Betty con los brazos cruzados y la miró fijamente.

-Betty, vea, quisiera decirle que podemos salir otro día, que se vaya a su casa, que no hay problema – comentó Armando para luego apoyarse con ambas manos del escritorio, agarrándolo por los bordes, – pero le juro que me muero por estar con usted. Por favor, mi Betty, no me haga esto.

Betty observó la mirada oscura y suplicante de Armando y se sonrojó de inmediato. Aún le causaba cierto asombro el efecto que tenía sobre un hombre tan imponente como él. Ser la causante de esos ojos ennegrecidos por el deseo y de esa voz aterciopelada que bajaba unos octavos para entrar en sintonía con sus nervios y emociones. Desvió la mirada para despejar un poco sus pensamientos que ya se estaban nublando y buscó en la bandeja de su escritorio las invitaciones para los cocteles. Por fin encontró la que estaba buscando: el lanzamiento del nuevo catálogo de insumos de Macrotextil. Volvió a mirar a Armando y le sonrió, mostrándole la invitación.

-La encontré. Voy a llamar a mi papá para decirle que esta noche llegaré tarde.

Armando devolvió la sonrisa y emitió un ruido casi inaudible de felicidad. Rodeó el escritorio para colocarse al lado de Betty y la acercó para darle un beso fuerte, pero corto que esta recibió gustosa. Betty levantó el teléfono y marcó a su casa mientras Armando se colocaba al lado de ella para escuchar también la conversación. Después de algunos tonos, contestaron el teléfono.

-¿Sí, buenas tardes? – contestó doña Julia colándose el teléfono entre la oreja y el cuello mientras se limpiaba las manos con el limpión que llevaba en su delantal.

-Mamá, es Betty. Por favor, llame a mi papá al teléfono.

Julia suspiró, pero siguió la instrucción de su hija. Luego de llamarlo un rato, entró a la sala don Hermes y tomó el teléfono.

-Dígame, Betty. ¿Qué necesita de su papá?

-Eh, papá – comenzó Betty mientras volteaba a ver a Armando quien a su vez asintió para darle ánimos – quería decirle que hoy voy a llegar tarde nuevamente. Tengo un coctel muy importante de Macrotextil.

-¡Beatriz Aurora Pinzón Solano! – exclamó con fuerza don Hermes causando que Armando y Betty se alejaran un poco del teléfono. – ¡Usted no puede estar llegando a la casa tarde todos los días! ¿Acaso se le olvidó de que esta es una casa decente?

-Papá, es un evento muy importante. Usted sabe que Macrotextil es uno de nuestros mayores proveedores y que tenemos crédito con ellos basado en la confianza. Doña Claudia Elena ha sido muy buena con nosotros y tenemos que corresponderle. Como presidente y quien ha negociado contratos con ella, es mi deber asistir a la presentación de sus nuevos productos así como ellos asisten a nuestro lanzamientos.

Don Hermes frunció el entrecejo y se rascó con un dedo la cabeza mientras pensaba qué responderle a su hija. Torció la boca en señal de resignación y emitió un ruido de disconformidad antes de hablar.

-Está bien, Betty. Entiendo que ahora como presidente tiene ciertas responsabilidades. Además, me consta como contador de EcoModa la relación financiera que tiene con esa empresa. De todos modos, oígame muy bien, niña, va a llegar temprano a la casa. No quiero de que esté inventando cosas por ahí. ¡El diablo es puerco, mija! ¡Hace y deshace! – indicó haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. – La quiero aquí a la media noche a más tardar, ¿me oyó?

-Sí, papá, no se preocupe. Estoy a la media noche en casa. Gracias, papá – respondió Betty antes de cerrar el teléfono y mirar a su sonriente novio.

-Bueno, mi cenicienta, ¿a qué hora terminas acá? – preguntó Armando acercándose un poco más a Betty.

-Pues, creo que como en una hora. No me falta mucho. ¿Y tú?

-Betty, si fuera por mí dejaría todo y me la llevaría cargada en el hombro.

Beatriz sonrió ante la respuesta de Armando. Miró su reloj para ver la hora y levantó la mirada hacia él. Acarició su mejilla y le dio una mirada tierna.

-Está bien. Voy a terminar el documento que tengo abierto y nos vamos de aquí.

Armando contestó acercándola hacia él y besándola despacio, disfrutando cada roce de labios. Se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Esa noche sería una muy especial para los dos.

* * *

Marcela y Mr. Anderson estaban por terminar su almuerzo. Comieron entre palabras amables y una conversación amena, pero tocando solamente temas superficiales. Llegó el momento de la sobremesa y ambos tomaron un café colombiano proporcionado por Marcela. Jonathan llevó su taza de café a su nariz para inhalar su aroma. Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba la sensación que el olor dejaba en él. Suspiró audiblemente y abrió los ojos, otorgándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a Marcela.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tomaba café colombiano. En _New York_ encuentras muchas cafeterías, pero no es fácil encontrar un café tan bueno como este.

-Gracias, Mr. Anderson. Es un café _gourmet_ que me regalaron mis suegros…-Marcela paró la oración al ver el lapsus que había cometido. – Mis ex suegros me regalaron este café. Es muy bueno y se podría decir que es uno de mis favoritos.

Mr. Anderson sorbía suavemente el líquido de su taza mientras observaba a Marcela. Por lo visto era divorciada. Al menos sus palabras parecían indicar eso. Por lo visto tenían algo en común. Bajó la taza y la colocó sobre la mesa, mirando los diseños sutiles que adornaban la cerámica. Empezó a hablarle a Marcela sin levantar la mirada todavía.

\- Yo también son divorciado. No conocí a mis suegros, pero tenía entendido que fueron personas muy amorosas y amables – Mr. Anderson finalizó la frase mirándola y dándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

Marcela rió suavemente con un poco de ironía y tomó un sorbo de su café.

-No soy divorciada. Estuve comprometida para casarme, pero cancelé mi matrimonio dos días antes de la boda – contestó con voz tranquila a Mr. Anderson, pero en su mirada se notaba las tribulaciones que corrían dentro de ella. – Mis ex suegros son casi como mis segundos padres. Son dos de los socios principales de EcoModa y también socios fundadores junto con mis padres. Al fallecer mi papá y mi mamá en un accidente de avión, ellos me tomaron bajo su ala y me protegieron, tanto a mí como a mis hermanos.

Una lágrima traidora escapó de su ojo izquierdo y trató de limpiarla con la palma de su mano, pero Mr. Anderson se adelantó. Limpió delicadamente con su pulgar la lágrima que baja por su mejilla y acarició su rostro con una caricia tierna, pero corta. Retiró la mano y le sonrió compungido.

-Lamento mucho traerte recuerdos tan dolorosos. No quería causarte dolor; trataba de empatizar contigo, pero por asumir todo salió mal. ¿Me disculpas?

-No se preocupe, Mr. Anderson. Entiendo lo que quizo hacer, no fue con mala intención.

Tras escuchar a Marcela, Mr. Anderson se sonrojo. ¡No solo había asumido que era divorciada, además la había tuteado sin su permiso! Se regañó mentalmente por su comportamiento poco profesional e inclinó avergonzado la cabeza ante la mujer frente a él, mirándola cabizbajo.

\- Sra. Valencia, discúlpeme por tutearla. Parece que hoy estoy haciendo todo lo posible para quedar mal frente a usted.

Marcela rió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Por mí está bien que me tutee. Sra. Valencia me hace sentir como si fuera una anciana. Si gusta, me puede llamar Marcela. ¿También puedo tutearlo?

-Claro, me encantaría que me tutearas, Marcela – respondió aún sonrojado, pero con una gran sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. – Por favor, llámame Jonathan.

-De acuerdo, Jonathan. Y no te preocupes por nada. De hecho, me alegra haber podido contarle esto a una persona tan receptiva y empática como tú. Me siento escuchada y apoyada. Así que más bien, gracias por traer el tema. – contestó Marcela y le devolvió la sonrisa en la misma tónica.

\- Siempre que pueda lo haré. Sé que nos conocimos solo hoy, pero siento que con..conye..conyeinar…-trató de pronunciar una palabra en español, pero no podía recordarla correctamente.

Marcela, al ver que le estaba costando sacar una palabra, trató de ayudarlo a refrescar su memoria.

-¿Convivir?- sugirió Marcela, pero Jonathan negaba con la cabeza. – ¿Comunicar?

Jonathan soltó un corta risa ante la situación absurda, pero volvió a negar. Finalmente Marcela trató de unir las sílabas que había pronunciado y abrió los ojos ante una nueva idea.

-¿Congeniar?

-¡Sí! ¡Esa palabra! Siempre me da problemas. Te decía que siento que conyeneimos…conyeinarmos…¡Ah! ¡Nos llevamos bien! – dijo al final, dándose por vencido y riendo esta vez a carcajadas.

Marcela se contagió de la risa y ambos rieron de forma incontenible por un largo rato. Jonathan notó que nuevamente corrían lágrimas en las mejillas de Marcela, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Me pone contento sacar este tipo de lágrimas y no las otras. ¿Ves cómo sí nos llevamos bien? – le sonrió alegre y con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí, nos llevamos muy bien – respondió Marcela mientras se tocaba ambas mejillas adoloridas por tanto reír.

Armando salió de EcoModa solo en su carro. Betty insisitió en llevar el suyo también para no ocasionar sospechas, por lo que él le escribió la dirección de su apartamento y salió antes que ella a preparar todo. Se sentía emocionado, excitado, nervioso; en fin, con muchas emociones dando vueltas dentro de él. En algún momento pensó que nunca volvería a estar con ella, a sentir su piel, a escuchar su voz, incluso su risa peculiar. Tener esta segunda oportunidad lo hace apreciar aún más el momento que tendrían esa noche.

Paró a comprar cena para los dos, una botella de vino y luego fue a su apartamento. Avisó en portería que llegaría una señorita, su novia, y necesitaba un espacio para su auto. Obvió las miradas extrañas del portero quien conocía a Marcela y no estaba enterado del rompimiento de su relación. Observó su reloj mientras iba subiendo en el elevador. Seguramente Betty llegaría pronto y aún debía verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Una vez llegado al piso, fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta de su apartamento y fue recibido por un efusivo perro husky quien se le lanzó encima y le dio lengüetazos en donde podía alcanzarlo. Armando rió y trató de controlarlo dándole instrucciones.

-Argos, quieto. ¡Sit! – ordenó a su perro quien dudó un poco, pero finalmente obedeció.

-¡Buen chico! Vamos a buscar un premio para darte– le dio una corta caricia y el perro lo siguió.

Armando colocó lo que traía sobre el mueble de la cocina y buscó a la bolsita de premios. Argos sintió el olor de la cena que había comprado su dueño y olfateó la bolsa ganándose un regaño.

-Argos, sit…- dijo Armando alargando la última palabra y el perro de inmediato se sentó. Sacó uno dos premios y llamó a Argos quien fue rápidamente moviendo la cola.

Armando le indicó que se sentase y le dio uno de los premios que este saboreó con emoción. Seguidamente Armando se agachó para estar a la altura del perro y lo acarició en la cabeza mientras le hablaba.

\- Argos, hoy viene alguien muy importante. Probablemente se convierta en su mamá en algún momento, así que se debe portar bien y no estar causando problemas, ¿entendió? – le explicó seriamente y se le quedó viendo al final dando como resultado que el perro ladrara y le diera un lengüetazo en el rostro. Armando sonrió de medio lado y volvió a acariciarlo agitándole suavemente la cabeza y las orejas.

-Entenderé esto como un sí. Patita – el perro le respondió dándole colocando su pata en su mano. - ¡Buen chico!

Armando le dio su premio y se levantó para asearse y empezar a colocar la mesa para cuando Betty llegara. Faltaba muy poco.

* * *

Nicolás estaba en su oficina sentado mientras llenaba unos formularios y hacía la revisión de unas cuentas antes de retirarse. Probablemente le tomaría un poco más de tiempo del que había calculado, pero no era como que tuviera alguna actividad planificada para la noche. Comería en casa de Betty y luego iría a casa con su mamá. Ciertamente esto lo hacía sentirse un poco desanimado, pero no podía quejarse de su suerte. Betty logró conseguirle un super buen puesto en una empresa que, aunque había tenido problemas financieros, estaba en constante crecimiento. Sin lugar a dudas esto lo colocaría en la página de los economistas más prestigiosos del país. Quizá no de inmediato, pero sabía que era un lujo tener en su hoja de vida como experiencia laboral la vicepresidencia financiera de una casa de modas reconocida. Aunque también estaba anuente de que no cumplía con el tipo que debían tener los ejecutivos de empresas de moda. Se miró en un espejito que tenía sobre el escritorio y peinó un poco su pelo. Observó su saco y ajustó su corbata. La pinta en realidad no estaba tan mal. Tenía que mejorar la cara. ¿Pero cómo iba a mejorar la cara? ¿Cirugía plástica? No, para nada. Si después tenía hijos con alguien lo demandarían por estafa. Rio internamente por su chiste. Volvió a verse al espejo. ¿Un corte de pelo? ¿Nuevas gafas? Quizá, como Betty, necesitaba un hada madrina…o hado padrino, qué sabía él de situaciones fantásticas. De repente también debía resignarse a vivir con la cara que le había tocado y confiar en que le tocara alguna cegatona que no se fijara tanto en su rostro.

Un golpe a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Bajó el espejo de su escritorio y se acomodó nuevamente en la silla, arreglando su corbata mientras daba la orden de que pasaran. Beatriz abrió la puerta para entrar y la cerró antes de acercarse al escritorio de Nicolás.

-Quiubo, Nicolás. ¿Cómo le va? ¿Ya terminó con los formularios? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de su amigo.

-Quiubo, Betty. Pues ya me faltan pocos formularios. Estos papeleos bancarios son la única parte que no me gusta de todo esto. También tengo los nuevos contratos archivados, pero no me ha dado tiempo de revisarlos. Creo que para algunos de los contratos que renegociamos con los bancos necesitamos el concepto de un abogado. Sería bueno que contratara uno o que los envíe a una firma o a un independiente, ya sabe, _outsourcing_. Nos ahorraríamos algunos enredos legales, o por lo menos podríamos prevenir cualquier cosa.

\- Sí, lo he pensado también. Ya nos hemos ido recuperando y creo que está dentro de nuestras posibilidades contratar un abogado. Voy a comentarle esto a Armando para ver qué opina. Hablando de Armando, tengo que pedirle un favor, Nicolás.

Ante estas palabras, Nicolás volteó a ver a Betty curioso. Miró fijamente a su amigo y aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

-Verá, usted conoce los roces que tuvimos Armando y yo el día de hoy por el malentendido.

-¡Más que roces! Si cuando el doctor Mendoza entró a la sala de juntas con usted estaba usando su mismo color de labial y además se estaba arreglando la ropa – comentó riendo Nicolás mientras señalaba a su amiga juguetonamente.

-¿Me deja seguir, Nicolás? – exclamó seria Betty lo que oacasionó que Nicolás recobrara la compostura y asintiera. – Gracias. Como le decía, hoy vamos a salir y quizá demoremos un poco. Por eso le dije a mi papá que iba al coctel de Macrotextil para que no se ponga en planes. Usted sabe que él es muy cansón con las salidas. Así que, para que esté enterado y no meta la pata, si mi papá le pregunta algo, estoy en el coctel de Macrotextil. ¿Entendió?

\- Como ordene, mi estimada Macarena – respondió conteniendo la sonrisa mientras hacía una seña de soldado sobre su frente a Betty.

-¿Macarena? – preguntó intrigada y divertida Betty a su amigo.

\- Sí, porque hoy va a darle al cuerpo alegría y cosa buena – contestó riendo mientras hacía de forma torpe los pasos de la Macarena.

-¡Nicolás! – regañó Betty a la vez que reía apenada. – Solo le avisaba para que estuviera enterado por si mi papá le pregunta. Gracias, Nico. Nos vemos mañana.

-Chau, Betty. Cuídese mucho, ¿oyó? Me avisa cualquier cosa. Sabe que me puede llamar al celular si necesita algo – advirtió Nicolás un poco más serio.

-Sí, Nicolás, no se preocupe. Muchas gracias – sonrió a su amigo y cerró la puerta de la oficina dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Levantó el espejo nuevamente y se vio en él. Sí, no debía desanimarse. En algún lado del mundo, y ojalá de Bogotá, estaría su medio buñuelo, que seguro era mejor que una media naranja. Regresó a trabajar los formularios hasta que sonó su teléfono celular, sacándolo de su concentración. Lo levantó de su escritorio y vio que era un número que no conocía. Aclaró su garganta, acomodó su cortaba e impostó la voz para contestar.

-¿Aló? – dijo Nicolás con una voz más grave de su tono normal.

-_Buenas tardes. ¿Me habla…Nicolás Mora?_ – preguntó una voz femenina mientras al parecer leía su nombre.

-Sí, él habla – contestó curioso.

_-Hola, Nicolá habla Silvia._

-¿Silvia?- comentó confundido Nicolás sin poder conectar el nombre con una cara.

-_Sí, Silvia Marinelli. Me dio su tarjeta esta mañana y comimos en la tarde con Armando. ¿Ya me recuerda?_

Nicolás se puso un poco pálido al recordar a la mujer. ¿Qué hacía ella llamándole? ¿Quería hablar con él? No hacía sentido.

-Sí, la recuerdo señorita. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó nervioso a la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

_-Nicolás, hoy siento que fui muy grosera con usted cuando estábamos almorzando. Quisiera reponer el mal rato que le hice pasar. ¿Quiere cenar conmigo esta noche?_

Nicolás abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión y tragó saliva audiblemente. ¿Cenar con ella? Su cerebro estaba intentando vincular la invitación con la situción de la tarde sin encontrarle una conexión. Finalmente Silvia le volvió a insistir.

_-Bueno, Nicolás, si no quiere, no se preocupe. Es una pena porque me hubiera gustado conocerlo mejor, pero no tenemos que salir. _

-¡No, no! Digo, ¡sí! Salgamos esta noche. Dígame dónde nos vemos – respondió apresurado sin pensar realmente lo que contestaba.

_-Mejor páseme a buscar en la noche al hotel a donde fueron esta tarde y yo lo estaré esperando en el Lobby. De ahí saldremos a un buen lugar, confíe en mí. Esta noche a las 8 pm. Bye. _

Silvia colgó y dejó a Nicolás con el teléfono en la mano, el sonido del tono de desconexión de la llamda y una incógnita interna que resolver. ¿Por qué saldría con Silvia Marinelli y por qué le dijo que sí?

* * *

Betty llegó al edificio de Armando en su carro y fue recibida por el portero quien se le acercó con una libreta en la mano.

-Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Hacia dónde se dirige? – preguntó cortesmente mientras esperaba con el bolígrafo en mano para escribir la respuesta de Betty.

-Buenas noches. Voy al departamento del doctor Armando Mendoza. Me está esperando.

El portero levantó la cabeza de inmediato y posó su mirada en Betty. Con que por eso es que el doctor Armando le había hecho la advertencia que vendría su novia. No era la señorita Marcela, sino otra mujer. Sin embargo, no parecía del tipo que el doctor hacía subir a su apartamento. Se veía diferente, parecía una mujer seria, ejecutiva. Llamaría igual para asegurarse.

\- Me da su nombre, por favor.

Beatriz le dio su nombre completo y este le solicitó que esperara un momento mientras que llamaba al apartamento del doctor Armando. El portero llamó al apartamento y le indicó que la señorita Beatriz Pinzón Solano se encontraba abajo, que si la hacía pasar. La respuesta que recibió fueron reproches por tener que repetir la instrucción que ya le habían dado. Esa era su novia, a la que estaba esperando. Le pidió que la hiciera pasar y que le estacionara el vehículo rápido y tiró el teléfono sin esperar a que el portero le contestara. Este último se quedó mirando al teléfono y emitió un suspiro. Qué ingratitud. Él tratando de contribuir con la seguridad del edificio y los inquilinos molestos porque el hacía su trabajo. Finalmente volteó los ojos, no le prestó más atención al asunto, y regresó caminando hacia el carro de la dama.

-Pase, señorita. El doctor Armando la está esperando. Entra por la puerta de vidrio y toma el elevador que se encuentra al final, a la derecha. Si gusta, me puede dejar su carrito y yo se lo estaciono.

-Sí, muchas gracias – comentó Betty mientras salía del carro y le dejaba la puerta abierta.

Caminó hacia recepción y otro portero le abrió la puerta del edificio y le dio la bienvenida. Siguió hasta el elevador y presionó el botón para llamarlo. Verificó el número del departamento que tenía guardado en una nota en su cartera. 4-B. El elevador llegó a su piso y ella guardó el papel nuevamente en su cartera antes de entrar al mismo. Respiró profundo y seleccionó el cuarto piso. Pronto llegaría a su cita.

La llamada del portero había generado un poco de pánico en Armando. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto para la llegada de Betty. Argos presentía el ánimo de su dueño por lo que lo perseguía por toda la casa, asegurándose que no le estuviera pasando nada.

Luego de haber caminado por todo el apartamento fijándose que todo estaba listo y en su lugar y de verse en el espejo en el recibidor del apartamento, su energía se concentró cuando tocaron el timbre. Caminó a la puerta, tomó un respiro rápido para calmarse y abrió la puerta para revelar a Betty parada frente a él.

-Hola, mi amor – dijo Armando bajándose un poco para darle un fugaz beso a su novia quien gustosa lo recibió.

-Hola – contestó tímida luego del beso.

-Pasa, por favor. Siéntete como en tu casa. Dame tu cartera para guardártela.

Betty le dio su cartera y este le indicó que siguiera a la sala mientras la guardaba. Entró admirando todos los detalles que encontraba en su camino. Se notaba que el trabajo fue obra de un diseñador de interiores. Todo parecía como de revista. Muy pocas cosas se veían fuera de lugar, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una cuerda anudada, gruesa, que encontró en el piso. Se acercó a ella y la levantó por un lado, sintiéndola mojada por sus extremos. Se puso a analizar el objeto hasta que escuchó un ladrido que la asustó haciendo que pegase un grito. Se volteó y vió a un jadeante perro ladrándole. Movía la cola, por lo que ella asumió que era amistoso. Movió la cuerda que tenía en la mano y el perro trató de quitársela. Finalmente entendió el propósito de la misma cuando el perro la mordió por el otro extremo y forcejeó con ella para que la soltara. El perro ganó en la competencia de tira y afloja, jugando un rato con la cuerda, pero regresando nuevamente hacia Betty para darle el otro extremo y volver a jugar. En ese momento Armando regresó apresurado con expresión asustada en su rostro.

-¿Betty, estás bien? Te oí gritar – volteó a mirar a Argos quien lo observaba fijamente. - ¿Le hiciste algo, Argos?

-Sí, me asustó, pero solo porque quería jugar un poco – contestó Betty riendo por la situación.

-Ven, Betty, te lo presento. Betty, este es Argos, mi fiel can; Argos, esta es Betty, la mujer de mi vida.

Betty miró a Armando enternecida por sus palabras, pero regresó su rostro hacia Argos quien se le acercó a Betty y colocó sus dos patas sobre el abdomen de ella para intentar tirársele encima. Betty cayó ante la fuerza del can y rió mientras este la lamía. Armando tomó a Argos de su collar para controlarlo mientras lo regañaba y le extendió una mano a Betty para levantarla.

-¡Argos, pórtese bien! ¡No me la espante, ala! – dijo firmemente al perro quien bajó un poco la cabeza tras recibir el regaño.

-No, tranquilo, no lo hizo de maldad – comentó Betty estirando su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Argos quien recibió de muy buena gana la caricia.

Armando acarició también al perro y le dio unos golpecitos en el lomo antes de erguirse. Le ofreció su mano a Betty para llevarla al comedor y esta la aceptó gustosa. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una de las sillas. Armando se la abrió y ella se sentó mientras le agradecía el gesto. Luego él se dirigió hacia el bar que estaba al lado del comedor y sacó unas copas de vino.

-¡No! – dijo Betty de repente atrayendo la atención de Armando. – Prefiero algún jugo, por favor. Si tiene de mora, mejor.

Armando sonrío para sí, tomó las copas, una botella de vino tinto y se acercó a la mesa. Se colocó al lado de Betty y le puso las copas frente a ella. Sirvió el vino en ambas copas y tomó una de ellas antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Betty, por hoy tomémonos un vino. Creo que la situación lo amerita. Relájese y pasemos un buen tiempo, ¿sí? – sugirió Armando levantando un poco su copa.

Betty emitió un suspiro resignado y asintió, tomando la copa frente a ella y levantándola también.

-Brindemos por una noche espectacular. Una noche muy importante para esta nueva etapa que estamos viviendo ambos. Por usted y por mí. Por nosotros – Armando levantó la copa mirándola a los ojos y bebió un sorbo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Betty a su vez respondió de igual forma, bebiendo un poco y perdiéndose en la mirada de su novio. Ambos bajaron sus copas y se acercaron lentamente para darse un beso lento, apasionado. Sus respiraciones se agitaron y se separaron juntando sus frentes. Armando empezó a recorrerle el cuello con besos que provocaron un gemido por parte de Betty. Ella estiró el cuello y él siguió el camino de besos hasta regresar a su boca. La guerra de besos se extendía cada vez más, ambos tratando de abarcar el mayor espacio descubierto del cuerpo del otro, apretándose firmemente contra el otro mientras surgían sonidos de placer involuntarios de sus gargantas. Betty finalmente se separó y acarició el rostro de Armando sin quitarle la mirada.

\- Doctor, yo sé que ya tiene preparada la mesa, ¿pero podríamos dejar la cena para después?-dijo con la voz jadeante y el rostro sonrojado.

Armando sentía que la excitación que le corría por el cuerpo se estaba maximizando tras verla y escucharla en un estado tan apasionado, como lo estaba él. Le dio un beso corto que le transmitió todo lo que sentía.

-Cómo ordene, mi doctora. Además, para algo tenemos el horno microondas – le sonrió y le extendió la mano nuevamente sin quebrantar la conexión de sus miradas.

Ella la tomó, se levantó y este la presionó firmemente contra su cuerpo. Empezaron a besarse nuevamente. Sus lenguas tenían una batalla por el dominio y el deseo de complacer al otro. Comenzaron a aflojar sus ropas aún sin quitárselas. Betty metió la mano en la camisa de Armando y este suspiró al sentir el roce de sus dedos en su pecho. Tomó esa mano y la jaló determinado para guiarla hasta su habitación. Entró y encendió la luz, pero Betty posó algunos dedos sobre el brazo de Armando para llamar su atención.

-¿Podría ser con la luz apagada? – pidió Betty un tanto suplicante.

-Yo quiero verte toda, Betty. ¿No me quieres ver a mí? – preguntó Armando mientras le daba besos debajo de la oreja y abría lentamente los botones de la camisa de Betty para besar su escote.

Betty jadeó, pero no le contestó. Armando detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y irguió para verla a los ojos. Tras sentir su duda, estiró la mano para apagar la luz, pero Betty lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Está bien. Creo que es un rezago de mi pasado. La inseguridad sobre mi cuerpo. Quiero intentarlo así. También quiero verlo. Verte – confesó Betty sin mirar a Armando, posando ambas manos delicadamente sobre su pecho.

Armando puso una de sus manos sobre las de ella y con la otra levantó su barbilla para verla seriamente. En su mirada estaba el amor, la pasión y la seguridad que sentía.

\- Betty, para mí eres lo más perfecta que puede ser alguien en la vida. Tú eres quien cambió mi vida. Te amo y te lo voy a demostrar en cada parte de tu piel. Espero que también pueda demostrártelo en cada espacio de tu alma.

La besó con todo el amor y deseo que podía demostrarle en el momento. Betty gimió y le respondió de igual forma, aferrándose a su cuerpo con toda su fuerza. Bajó sus labios lentamente para besar el cuello de su novio, bajándole el saco que él mismo terminó de deslizar por sus brazos. Ella también se quitó su propio saco sin dejar de besarlo mientras que Armando se aflojaba su corbata y sacaba su camisa del pantalón. Se separaron brevemente para que Armando pudiese retirar la corbata de su cuello y nuevamente unieron sus labios. Cayeron en la cama y dejaron que la pasión siguiera su curso.

* * *

Nicolás estaba nervioso. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto, pero no sabía cuándo se le iba a presentar la oportunidad de que otra mujer así lo invitara a salir. Además, ella le dijo que le quería ofrecer una disculpa por su comportamiento y es de caballero aceptarlas. Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba en el lobby del hotel para matar el tiempo. Ya avisó que había llegado para que llamaran a la habitación de Silvia. Ella le dijo al recepcionista que le dijera que la esperara unos minutos. Y ahí estaba. Ciertamente no había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa llamada, pero las ansias lo consumían. Caminaba de un lado para el otro, viendo los cuadros que estaban colgados en las diferentes paredes sin realmente prestarles mucha antención. Finalmente, escuchó que el elevador se abrió y quedó atónito al ver nuevamente a la mujer a quien esperaba.

Silvia tenía puesto un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo y con un escote pronunciado. Su maquillaje oscuro le hacía énfasis en la mirada y sus labios portaban un carmesí que resaltaban sus labios. Se acercó contoneándose hacia Nicolás y le sonrió mientras se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo con los ojos completamente abiertos en sorpresa por su acción.

-Qué bueno que viniste, Nicanor. La verdad no estaba segura de que vinieras – dijo Silvia mientras baja el rostro un poco para verlo de forma seductora.

-Yo…yo…-Nicolás tartamudeó un poco antes de controlarse y poder responderle. – El gusto es mío, Silvia. Nicolás, recuerda; no Nicarnor.

\- ¡Nicolás! Cierto, discúlpame. Me cuesta recordar los nombres, pero un rostro, y más cuando acapara mi atención, nunca lo olvido – Silvia continuó con su tono sugestivo.

-Bueno, Silvia, ¿a dónde quieres ir? Me dijiste que conocías un buen lugar y yo la verdad me muero de hambre – preguntó Nicolás nervioso al notar la actitud que ella tenía con él.

\- Vamos en tu carro. Yo te indico por dónde agarrar.


End file.
